Mission to Boy's School
by Fujita2004Namikaze
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. 4 Agen dari sekolah kemiliteran khusus perempuan mendapat misi lapangan pertama mereka. Ke-4 gadis berumur 20 tahun itu sangat bersemangat. Tapi apa jadinya kalau misi mereka mengharuskan mereka menyamar dan menyelinap ke sekolah khusus lelaki? Pairing:SasufemNaru, SaiIno, NejiTen, ItaSaku or SasoSaku? (tolong pilih!)
1. Mission Girls

Mission to Boy's School

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated: T

Summary:

Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. 4 Agen dari sekolah kemiliteran khusus perempuan mendapat misi lapangan pertama mereka. Ke-4 gadis yg berumur 20 thn itu sangat bersemangat. Tapi apa jadinya kalau misi mereka mengharuskan mereka untuk menyamar dan menyelinap ke sekolah khusus lelaki?

Note:

Author terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfic yg Author baca. Jadi maaf jika saja mirip alurnya dg cerita tsb.

Pairing: SasufemNaru, ItaSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen

Don't Like, Don't Read.

Chapter 1: Mission Girls

Senju Girls Militery School atau bisa disingkat SGMS(?) adalah sekolah kemiliteran untuk anak-anak perempuan dari umur 13 tahun keatas. Sekolah ini mengajarkan siswi-siswinya bagaimana cara menjadi seorang tentara, polisi, detective, agen, intel dan lainnya yg berhubungan dg kemiliteran. Anak-anak disini juga diajarkan bidang akademik sesuai umur mereka. SGMS dipimpin dan didirikan oleh Senju Mito yg sekarang sudah berusia cukup tua dan sebentar lagi akan menyerahkan kepemimpinan pada anaknya Senju Tsunade.

Cara belajar di SGMS cukup simpel. Pagi hari bersiap-siap untuk belajar. Jam 9.00 sudah harus berbaris di halaman utama. Setelah mendengar pengumuman yg disampaikan segera bubar kekelas masing-masing sesuai yg sudah dijadwalkan hari itu. Jika terlambat atau mendapat nilai yg buruk harus mendapat hukuman lari mengelilingi lapangan latihan 50 kali, sit-up 100 kali dan lompat tali selama 30 mnt. Semua pelajaran siap pada jam 15.30. Bagi murid-murid yg sudah lulus latihan dan pelajaran, mereka bisa memulai tugas lapangan pertama mereka sesuai bidang yg mereka pilih. Bagi mereka yg ada dibidang intel, agen dan mata-mata, biodata mereka dirahasiakan dan saat melaksanakan misi sering kali dipalsukan. Selama belajar, siswi-siswi dikenankan untuk tinggal di asrama yg sudah disediakan. Ini untuk menghemat waktu perjalanan pulang-pergi dan mengajarkan disiplin serta mandiri.

Baiklah, lanjut kecerita!

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan Mito:

Terlihat sesosok wanita berambut merah dan diikat dua cepol yg sudah memasuki masa tua-nya tengah melihat-lihat sebuah dokumen dan laporan. Dialah Mito Senju, pimpinan sekolah SGMS yg merupakan istri Hashirama Senju yg sudah beberapa bulan lalu meninggal. Dihadapannya ada 4 orang gadis berusia 20 thn yg sedang duduk manis dikursi mereka masing-masing.

Naruto Namikaze. Memiliki rambut pirang panjang yg diikat 2 ponytail. Di kedua pipinya ada 3 garis tanda lahir yg seperti kumis kucing. Dia memiliki kulit tan alami seperti karamel dan mata sebiru langit dan laut. Dia dulu memiliki keluarga yg harmonis sebelum saat dia 7 thn, sebuah insiden menyebabkan mobil yg dinaiki ibu, ayah dan kakak-nya saat itu bertabrakan dan jatuh kedalam danau yg cukup dalam. Saat itu dia selamat karna dia sedang berada disekolah menunggu dijemput ayah, ibu dan kakaknya yg saat itu berumur 13 thn. Dia diadopsi keluarga Senju dan saat tamat SD dia disekolahkan di SGMS.

Sakura Haruno. Dia memiliki rambut pink seperti permen karet yg pendek sebahu dan selalu memakai sebuah pita atau bando berwarna merah. Kulitnya berwarna putih bersih dan dia memiliki mata seperti batu emerald. Dia anak yg dibuang ibunya karna dia berasal dari selingkuhan ibunya saat itu. Dia ditemukan oleh salah satu keluarga Uzumaki yg merupakan istri Tobirama Senju mengapung disebuah keranjang di sungai.

Ino Yamanaka. Dia memiliki rambut pirang pucat yg diikat 1 ponytail dan ponisnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kulitnya lebih putih dari Sakura bahkan mendekati pucat dan dia memiliki mata seperti batu obsidian. Saat umurnya 10 thn dia diusir dari rumah tanpa alasan yg berarti dari keluarganya. Dia ditemukan Sakura yg seumuran dg-nya saat itu, di halte bus malam hari hujan. Sakura mengajaknya menuju kediaman Senju tempat dia diadopsi saat itu. Dia mengenalkan Ino pada Mito dan Naruto yg saat itu sudah ada dikediaman Senju sebelum Ino.

Tenten no Yumika(sorry, buat-buat). Dia memiliki rambut coklat gelap yg diikat 2 cepol seperti Mito. Kulitnya bewarna sao matang karna sering berlatih luar ruangan. Dia memiliki mata hitam kecoklatan yg lebih normal dari mata teman-temannya yg lain. Dia dulu tinggal dirumah kecil bersama ibunya yg seorang pelayan bar yg tidak terlalu terkenal. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal dunia dg meninggalkan setumpuk hutang yg besar pada dirinya dan ibunya. Pada akhirnya, saat dia berumur 9 thn dia dijual untuk melunasi hutang ibunya yg sudah frustasi. Dia kembali dibeli oleh Mito saat usianya 12 thn dan akhirnya tinggal dikediaman Senju bersama Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino.

Seperti yg bisa kalian lihat, ke-4 gadis cantik ini memiliki masa lalu yg suram dan diselamatkan oleh keluarga Senju. Itu sebabnya saat mereka sudah lulus, mereka langsung bekerja di kemiliteran Senju sebagai Agen rahasia.

Mito memandang ke-4 gadis yg dulu diselamatkannya dg tatapan tajam sambil masih membaca berkas dokumen tsb. Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten hanya bisa menelan air ludah sendiri tatkala tatapan Mito yg sejak dulu membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding.

"jadi..." Mito angkat suara."Kalian ingin sebuah misi bertugas pertama kalian? Padahal kalian baru saja lulus pembelajaran kemarin?" simpul Mito.

Ke-4 nya mengagguk dg cepat. Bertanda mereka sangat yakin dg keputusan mereka.

"kalau begitu baiklah! Aku sebenarnya juga mau menyerahkan sebuah misi pada kalian, Tapi aku pikir kalian ingin liburan beberapa hari setelah upacara kelulusan." Kata Mito membuka sebuah file lain didalam laci mejanya.

"kalian yakin tidak mau liburan sebentar?" tanya Mito sekali lagi.

Ino menelan ludahnya dalam. Sebenarnya dia mau sekali liburan sesekali, tapi naluri lain dari dirinya bilang dia harus segera membalas budi kepada Mito baa-san. Begitu pula dg Naruto, Sakura dan Tenten.

"kami yakin baa-san, ini sudah kewajiban kami sebagai salah satu siswi disini." Kata ino yakin.

"dan hak kalian untuk mendapat liburan sesekali." Kata Mito lagi.

"kami sudah menerima banyak darimu baa-san, jadi kami ingin segera memberi sebanyak mungkin kepadamu!" kata Naruto."right, girls?"

Ke-3 cewek lainnya mengangguk menanggapi.

"kalau begitu baiklah! Kalian akan ku berikan tugas lapangan pertama pada misi pertama kalian! Aku tau kalian tidak punya banyak pengalaman di misi lapangan bahkan tidak pernah satupun. Tapi kali ini aku menaruh semua rasa percaya-ku pada kalian di misi ini! Bagaimana?" kata Mito menatap intens gadis-gadis yg dulu pernah diadopsi-nya.

"hai', kami mengerti! Anda bisa mempercayakan misi itu pada kami!" kata Sakura dg sangat mantap.

"baiklah kalau begitu!" Mito menyodorkan file dokumen tadi kearah Naruto yg langsung menerimanya."Ini laporan penyelidikan kasus itu terakhir kali diselidiki! Itu akan menjadi info kalian!" kata Mito lagi.

Naruto membuka file itu dan membaca isinya yg diikuti ke-3 sahabatnya. 'Kasus Pembunuhan Beruntun' adalah judul berkas yg ada didalam file tsb.

"apa ini Baa-san?" tanya Tenten.

"Ini kasus pembunuhan beruntun yg terjadi disalah satu sekolah SMA terkenal di Konoha 2 tahun yg lalu. Uchiwa Senior High School atau bisa kalian sebut USHS." Jelas Mito.

"USHS? Kami belum pernah dengar?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"memang kalian tidak mungkin mengenalnya karna sekolah itu baru terkenal 1 tahun yg lalu saat kalian tengah latihan keras untuk kelulusan!" kata Mito lagi. "Ehm! Kasus ini terjadi pada 3 orang! 1 diantaranya adalah guru disana. Kemungkinan pembunuhnya masih berada di sekolah itu. Kasus itu ditutup karna tidak ada bukti konkrit yg dapat menentukan siapa pembunuh beruntun tsb! Tapi 1 bulan yg lalu, kembali terjadi kasus pembunuhan yg memiliki kesamaan ciri dg 3 korban 2 thn yg lalu. Kita, pihak militer Senju menyimpulkan bahwa motif pembunuhan dan kesamaan korban semua kasus itu sama. Jadi dari itu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa target berikutnya adalah diantara anggota dari salah satu geng yg ada di sekolah itu!"

"jadi tugas kami adalah...?" tanya Sakura.

"tugas kalian adalah menyelinap kedalam sekolah itu dan mencari tau tentang penyelesaian kasus ini. Kalian juga bertugas menjaga anggota-angota geng yg aku maksud. Kalau kalian menemukan sesuatu atau sudah tau pelakunya, segera hubungi aku untuk melakukan laporan! Kakashi dan Tsunade akan membantu kalian jika ada masalah. Kau tinggal menghubungi mereka saja! Tujuan kalian adalah melindungi target dan meringkus si pelaku! Jadi semua tindakan aku bolehkan asal kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi ini!" kata Mito panjang lebar.

"jadi kami akan menggunakan penyamaran apa? Guru wanita?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"ah ya! Aku hampir lupa bagian itu! Tsunade sudah menyamar menjadi dokter di rumah sakit sekolah itu dan Kakashi menyamar sebagai guru IPA disana. Sedangkan kalian akan menyamar menjadi salah satu siswa disana dan akan ditempatkan dikelas yg berbeda-beda!" jelas Mito sambil berdiri dan melihat kearah luar kaca.

Ke-4 gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

"ah iya, apa aku lupa bilang bahwa sekolah itu adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki?" tanya Mito melihat kearah mereka dg tatapan 'maaf, aku lupa bilang'.

Seketika mereka ber-4 melongo ditempat. Seumur hidup mereka, mereka belum pernah melihat laki-laki remaja. Walau kakashi yg notabenya seorang laki-laki dewasa yg gagah, tapi dia selalu menyembunyikan wajah dan tubuhnya dg baik. Sedangkan lelaki lain kenalan mereka selalu menjaga penampilan sopan dan rapi.

"ada masalah?" tanya Mito melihat ke-4 gadisnya yg tidak merespon.

"i-iya...t-tidak! Maksudku, apa kau yakin dg hal ini baa-san?" tanya Ino.

"jangan khawatir, perusahaan Uzumaki memiliki semua alat untuk penyamaran kalian. Nanti akan dikirimkan kekamar kalian! Jadi cepat beres-beres dan segera pergi ke USHS! Misi kalian dimulai besok!" kata Mito memerintah -mengusir- mereka ber-4.

Dg segera mereka berlari kearah kamar asrama mereka yg sekamar.

Dikamar, mereka melihat 4 kardus yg dibungkus rapi terletak ditempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Mereka melihat dan membaca surat yg ada dikotak tsb.

' _untuk kalian semua!_

 _Sudah kubilang barangnya akan datang kekamar kalian sendiri, kan?! Ehm! Baiklah! Isi kotak ini adalah alat yg akan kalian gunakan untuk menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Lengkap dg baju seragam dan pakaian laki-laki. Ada buku petunjuk dan biodata diri palsu yg akan kalian gunakan. Aku sudah mendaftarkan kalian semua sebagai murid pindahan. Jadi kalian harus datang besok. Yamato akan berpura-pura menjadi sopir pribadi kalian dan menjemput kalian. Pura-puralah kalian itu anak bangsawan kaya karna kebanyakan siswa-nya berasal dari golongan orang teratas._

 _Itu saja ya manisku! Semoga berhasil!_

 _Dari: Mito baa-san.'_

Begitulah isi pesan tersebut. Dg segera mereka membuka dan membongkar isi kardus itu lalu mencobanya satu persatu.

Naruto mendapat wig hitam jabrik yg bagian kanan-kiri ponisnya agak panjang. Sakura mendapat wig berwarna merah maroon seperti pitanya yg sedikit panjang sampai tengkuknya. Ino mendapat wig pirang yg lebih cerah dari rambutnya, poni wig itu menutupi bagian kiri dari matanya dan bagian belakangnya agak sedikit berduri-duri. Tenten mendapat wig berwarna coklat gelap hampir seperti waarna rambutnya. Poni wig itu menutup bagian kanan mata tenten seperti ponis biasa Ino tapi agak lebih berantakan. Rambut wig tenten agak lebih panjang sepanjang ¼ punggung Tenten dan diikat ponytail kebawah.

Lalu didalam kardus mereka mengambil sebuah manset berwarna pas dg kulit mereka masing-masing. Disurat keterangan, manset itu dapat menyusutkan dada mereka(yg notabe cukup besar) tanpa membuatnya sakit dan menggantikannya dg tubuh six pack pria dg otot tangannya sekaligus. Manset itu memiliki pasangan celana boxer berwarna berbeda. Kegunaannya untuk mengubah volume(maaf) pantat mereka menjadi lebih seperti laki-laki. Sekaligus merangsang otot kaki mereka untuk berubah lebih maskulin.

Kemudian mereka mendapat sebuah kalung coker yg lumayan kecil. Kalung itu berfungsi untuk mengubah suara mereka lebih rendah seperti laki-laki. Untuk itu mereka harus mengatur frekuensi suara mereka sesuai petunjuk masing-masing.

Sisanya hanya baju seragam USHS dan baju-baju pria lainnya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat karna gajet yg diberikan Mito. 'Padahal ini alat mata-mata terbaru yg belum diresmikan perusahaan Uzumaki tapi baa-san langsung memesan beberapa untuk kami! Dasar!' batin Naruto.

Dia kembali melihat sebuah map kertas dan membuka kertas bodata untuk penyamarannya. Begitu pula dg Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

Naruto:

Nama: Namikaze Menma

Umur: 18 tahun

Tangga/Tempat lahir: 14 September, 1999/ Kyoto

Kelas: 3-1

Sikap: pendiam, pintar, ahli dalam olahraga berenang dan atletik. Jarang senyum kecuali pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Memiliki sikap kepemimpinan yg tinggi, tegas dan suka membantu sesama. Tipe yg tidak suka membalikkan ejekan orang.

Hobi: bermain piano

Hal yg tidak disukai: lumayan banyak

Hal yg disukai: ramen dan bento. Masih ada yg lain tapi tidak terlalu penting.

Sakura:

Nama: Haruno Sakuya

Umur: 17 tahun

Tanggal/tempat lahir: 5 Agustus, 2000/Nagoya.

Kelas: 2-3

Sikap: jarang tersenyum, lebih banyak menyeringai. Orang yg tidak mau setengah-setengah dan selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya hingga tuntas. Pintar dan pandai olahraga walau tidak tertarik pada kesenian.

Hobi: berlatih di judo

Hal yg tidak disukai: lawan yg tidak memuaskan.

Hal yg disukai: lawan yg seimbang dg-nya.

Ino:

Nama: Yamanaka Inu

Umur: 18 tahun

Tanggal/ tempat lahir: 30 Desember, 1998/ Hokkaido

Kelas: 3-3

Sikap: yg paling semangat dari semua-nya walau semangatnya itu hanya pada orang terdekatnya dan saat dia diajak duel. Pintar tapi kurang bisa olahraga sepak bola. Mood-nya mudah berubah dan dia memiliki mulut terpedas diantara teman-temannya.

Hobi: pergi ke arcade.

Hal yg tidak disukai: orang menyebalkan

Hal yg disukai: duel anggar dan game

Tenten:

Nama: Yasuhara no Tenshi

Umur: 17 tahun

Tanggal/tempat lahir: 20 Maret, 2000/ Aomori

Kelas: 2-2

Sikap: bijaksana, suka komentar kesalahan orang dan mulutnya yg paling pedas no. 2 setelah Inu(Ino). Sangat pintar dalam pelajaran bahasa dan olahraga memanah. Dia mudah terbakar emosi tapi pandai meredakannya.

Hobi: mengoleksi banyak hal

Hal yg tidak disukai: orang bodoh dan lemah

Hal yg disukai: senjata

Naruto membaca boidata-nya hanya mendengus kasar saja. Setidaknya tidak terlalu susah untuknya. Sakura sangat bersemangat karna ada hal yg memang dia sukai di biodatanya. Ino sedikit berpikir-pikir, karna dia kurang suka arcade dan lebih suka mall. Dan tenten cengong karna kepribadiannya rumit sekali.

Mereka memutuskan mengemas cepat dan langsung tidur untuk misi mereka besok.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain

.

.

Sekelompok laki-laki remaja sedang bersenang-senang disebuah klub malam yg lumayan terkenal dipinggir kota. Mereka terlihat mengobrol dan sesekali meneguk minuman yg sudah mereka pesan.

"hei, apa kalian tau ada murid baru yg akan datang kesekolah kita?" tanya pria berambut jabrik dg tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya.

"ah ya... aku juga dengar rumor itu! Katanya mereka akan datang besok." Kata pria berambut panjang coklat gelap dg mata lavender.

"aku lumayan penasaran dg 4 anak baru itu!" kata pria bertato segitiga tadi.

"kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau homo, ya?" kata seorang pria berambut hitam dg wajah pucat serta senyum palsu diwajahnya.

"masak aku homo? Aku tertarik karna katanya latar belakang mereka sangat menarik sekaligus aneh!" kata pria bertato segitiga membela diri.

"latar belakang mereka?" tanya pria berambut hitam yg diikat seperti nanas.

"katanya latar belakang mereka tidak menentu! Nama marga mereka berbeda-beda tapi katanya bersaudara. Wali mereka sama tapi kelihatan seperti tidak ada hubungan keluarga diantara mereka. Dan rumornya wali mereka salah satu keluarga Senju yg terkenal!" kata pria bertato segitiga itu seperti bergosip.

"menarik... bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya pria nanas itu kepada pria berambut raven yg ditata seperti pantat ayam.

"hn..." respon pria pantat ayam itu.

"rasanya dia tidak tertarik sama sekali?" kata pria berambut merah bata dg tato kanji 'ai' dikeningnya.

"tapi menurutku dia sangat tertarik. Dilihat dari nada bicara dan air mukanya!" kata pria nanas itu lagi.

"benarkah itu, emo-boy?" tanya pria bertato 'ai' itu.

"hn" masih respon yg sama.

"terserah kau saja lah!" kata pria bertato 'ai' itu pasrah.

"hei kau tidak ingat status aku, sasuke dan sai?" tanya pria berambut panjang bermata lavender tadi.

"ya, ya, ya! Kami tau!" kata pria nanas itu malas.

"lagipula Cuma kami yg tau..." pria tato 'ai' itu bergumam pelan.

.

.

"kalau kalian gay..."

.

.

Esok harinya di USHS, seperti yg dikatakan Mito, Yamato datang tepat waktu untuk mengantar mereka ke tempat misi pertama mereka. Sesampainya disana Yamato membukakan pintu untuk mereka ber-4 yg sudah memakai penyamaran. Lau dia membungkuk hormat seperti menghadap orang penting dan pergi. Tentu saja itu membuat siswa-siswa yg ada disana kagum dan mengira bahwa mereka anak bangsawan kaya.

"jadi ini USHS?" gumam Naruto. Dia agak sedikit mengatur kerah bajunya agar menyembunyikan kalung coker-nya sempurna.

"sepertinya begitu. Seperti kata baa-san, semua siswa disini laki-laki dan kebanyakan keturunan orang kaya dan berprestasi!" kata Sakura melihat murid-murid disana.

"baiklah, siapa yg akan mengantar kita? Apa tidak ada pelayanan untuk murid pindahan disini?" tanya Ino.

"ah! Kalian pasti ke-4 murid pindahan itu kan?" kata sebuah suara tidak jauh dari mereka.

Mereka segera menghadap kearah asal suara tsb. Seorang laki-laki berambut lumayan panjang yg diikat ponytail kebawah, mata onyx yg kelam dan tanda garis dimukanya yg seperti keriput.

"salam! Nama saja Itachi Uchiha, salah satu guru disini! Hari ini aku yg akan mengantar kalian karna anggota OSIS sedang pergi untuk mengurus suatu pekerjaan!" kata pria bernama Itachi sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

"kalau boleh saya tau, siapa nama anda masing-masing, tuan-tuan?" kata Itachi sambil melebarkan sebuah senyuman ringan.

Sakura dan Ino yg melihatnya hampir saja pingsan karna nosebleed. Sedangkan Tenten dan Naruto sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Nama saya Menma Namikaze anak tertua, yg berambut pirang Inu Yamanaka anak kedua, yg merambut merah Sakuya Haruno dan yg berambut panjang Yasuhara no Tenshi! Salam kenal Uchiha-sensei!" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat.

"salam kenal juga! Baiklah, ikuti saya kesekolah! Kita akan jalan-jalan sebentar. Tas dan barang bawaan kalian akan dibawakan oleh petugas sekolah ke asrama!" kata Itachi sambil memberikan aba-aba untuk mengikutinya dan para pegawai sekolah untuk mengambil barang bawaan mereka kedalam asram.

Mereka berjalan dan berbincang tentang denah sekolah, waktu belajar, kantor guru, kepala sekolah dan OSIS, kegiatan klub dan ruang olahraga. Sampailah mereka di pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

"dan inilah ruangan kepala sekolah yg aku maksud! Tunggu sebentar!" kata Itachi masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Setelah Itachi masuk, Sakura segera membuka suara.

"wah!~ guru yg tadi ganteng banget, ya! Senyumannya ramah dan sikapnya baik!" kata Sakura sambil mengubah suara-nya ke normal.

"aku setuju! Itu tipe pria idamanku! Pria yg selalu tersenyum lembut kepadaku!" kata Ino ikut menormalkan suaranya.

"hei, kalian hati-hati! Nanti kalau ada murid yg mendengar suara kalian kita bisa langsung ketahuan tanpa beraksi!" kata Naruto yg masih mempertahankan suara laki-lakinya.

"baik-baik..." kata Ino dan Sakura kembali mengubah suaranya menjadi suara laki-laki.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Itachi keluar dan menyuruh mereka masuk lalu meminta izin untuk pergi karna dia masih mempunyai urusan lain. Mereka duduk dikursi depan meja kepala sekolah yg sedang melihat mereka.

Kepala sekoah mereka memiliki rambut raven gelap yg lumayan panjang berbentuk seperti landak. Matanya berwarna onyx kelam sama seperti mata Itachi. Kulitnya agak pucat dg kantong mata yg ada dibawah matanya. Didepan mejanya ada sebuah tanda nama bertuliskan 'Mr. Uchiha'.

"selamat datang tuan-tuan, atau harus kubilang nona-nona?!" kata Uchiha-sensei sambil menyeringai.

'kenapa dia bisa tau kami perempuan?' batin ke-4-nya kompak.

"pasti kalian berpikir bagaimana aku tau kalian perempuan, kan?" kata Uchiha-sensei.

'benar sekali!' batin ke-4-nya kompak lagi.

"pertama, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Madara! Kepala sekolah USHS yg membuat sekolah biasa ini menjadi terkenal!" kata guru yg bernama Madara itu. "aku tau identitas kalian dan Kakashi serta Tsunade karna Mito menghubungiku! Aku dulunya mantan anggota pasukan khusus bersama Mito di kemiliteran negara. Aku adalah pimpinan anggota pasukan khusus bersama partnerku Hashirama Senju. Kalian tidak asing dg nama itu, kan?" kata Madara menatap ke-4 laki-aki -perempuan- yg duduk dihadapannya.

Semua-nya diam tidak berkata-kata. Bukan karna mereka tidak tau siapa itu Hashirama Senju tapi karna mereka kaget dg hubungan Madara dg Hashirama yg merupakan suami Mito yg sudah meninggal 6 bulan yg lalu. Dia adalah seorang lelaki -yg sudah menjadi kakek-kakek- terbaik yg mereka pernah temui. Hashirama memperlakukan mereka seakan-akan mereka anaknya bahkan mengecup kening mereka saat ingin tidur. Dulu mereka sering bermain dg Tsunade -anak Hashirama dan Mito- yg lebih tua 6 tahun dari mereka. Berita kematian Hashirama membuat gempar satu keluarga Senju terutama Mito yg membuatnya serangan jantung hingga dia pingsan. Mengenang dan mengingat kejadian pemakaman Hashirama Senju sungguh tidak mengenakkan hati mereka karna teringat seberapa Mito menangisi Hashirama bahkan setelah dia dikubur. Sungguh tak terlupakan.

"Melihat ekspresi kalian sepertinya kalian sangat mengenalnya..." kata Madara menyadarkan mereka dari pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Mito memberitahuku bahwa dia mengirim beberapa anak-anaknya untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan beruntun yg menggermparkan sekolahku akhir-akhir ini. Tapi walau kalian disini untuk misi kalian, bukan berarti kalian bisa berlaku seenaknya di sekolahku! Jadi kalian harus berlaku layaknya siswa biasa dan mengikuti peraturan! Yg tau tentang identitas kalian hanya aku, Mito, Kakashi dan Tsunade. Jadi jangan biarkan orang lain terutama orang yg salah tau kalau kalian perempuan!" kata Madara lagi.

"ano... Uchiha-sensei, peraturan apa saja yg ada disekolah ini? Dan bagaimana dg jadwal belajar kami?" tanya Sakura.

"pertanyaanmu bagus sekali!" Madara memberikan 4 buah buku peraturan sekolah kepada mereka masing-masing. "Ini adalah peraturan-peraturan yg harus kalian jalani disekolah ini. Didalam buku ini juga ada kertas jadwal mata pelajaran sehari-hari kalian masing-masing. Buku pelajaran dan materi sudah ada disediakan diruangan asrama kalian masing-masing. Mungkin ada beberapa aturan tak tertulis yg dibuat oleh murid-murid disini, jadi kalian berusaha beradaptasi saja ya! Baiklah, cukup itu saja! Kalian boleh ke kamar kalian masing-masing lalu kembali kesini lagi dalam 10 menit. Salah satu guru yg kupanggil akan mengantar kalian ke kelas masing-masing!" jelas Madara panjang lebar.

Mereka-pun segera pergi ke kamar asrama mereka yg berbeda dan lumayan jauh. Berdasarkan yg dibilang Madara, kamar Naruto no.306 dilantai 3, Sakura kamar 214 dilantai 2, Ino kamar 398 dilantai 3 dan Tenten di kamar 201 dilantai 2.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing, mereka segera membaca jadwal pelajaran, memasukkan beberapa buku ke tas sandang mereka dan berlari kembali ke kantor kepala sekolah. Disana Madara memperkenalkan mereka pada Iruka Umino yg akan mengantar mereka ke kelas masing-masing. Naruto masuk kelas Kakashi, Sakura masuk kelas Tsunade, Ino masuk kelas Asuma dan Tenten masuk kelas Kurenai. Beruntung bagi Naruto dan Sakura, mereka bisa langsung berdiskusi dg Kakashi dan Tsunade.

Kelas Naruto (3-1):

Setelah mendapat informasi dari Iruka -yg tentu saja tidak terlalu perlu- Kakashi kembali kedalam kelas bersama dg Naruto yg sedang menjadi Menma dibelakangnya.

"anak-anak, kita memiliki murid baru hari ini! Silakan memperkenalkan dirimu Namikaze-san!" kata Kakashi pada Naruto yg dijawab anggukan mengerti.

Seperti yg ada dibiodata-nya, Naruto bersikap santai dg wajah datar yg terlihat malas dan sedikit mengangkat dagunya supaya terkesan sok tau.

"Watashi Namae Namikaze Menma desu, Yoroshiku." Katanya dg nada datar.

Siswa-siswa lain yg ada disana sweatdrop dg perkenalan yg sangat singkat. Mengingatkan mereka pada salah seorang murid yg ada dikelas itu. Sementara murid yg dimaksud hanya menyeringai dg tatapan yg tidak bisa diartikan.

"baiklah Menma, kau bisa duduk disamping Uchiha-san. Sasuke angkat tanganmu!" kata Kakashi.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven gelap ditata seperti pantat ayam mengankat tangan. Dia juga memiliki kulit seputih susu dan mata onyx kelam sama seperti guru yg dia temui saat pertama kali datang ke sekolah ini.

Dia kemudian berjalan kearah tempat duduk siswa yg disebut Kakashi sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

'Rasanya anak ini tidak asing?' batin Naruto melihat Sasuke sedikit-sedikit.

Kakashi kembali menerangkan mata pelajaran yg sedang mereka pelajari. Kakashi mengajari fisika, jadi Naruto membuka buku fisika-nya dan ikut mempelajari apa yg Kakashi ajari.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sepasang mata menengoknya dari samping sedari tadi. Mata itu menatapnya dg tatapan penasaran, jahil dan tidak percaya.

"hei, dobe!" terdengar sebuah suara dari samping tempat duduknya.

Naruto berbalik dan melihat Sasuke memanggil namanya. Dia menghela nafas kasar dan menjawab.

"jangan panggil aku dobe, teme! Dan ada perlu apa?" kata Naruto berbisik dg suara laki-lakinya.

"apa kau yakin kau ini laki-laki? Tinggimu tidak seperti laki-laki, minimal Cuma 150 cm-an!" kata Sasuke berbisik dg nada santai.

JLEB

Entah dia sekarang merasa tertusuk dihati dg kata-kata Sasuke yg sepertinya curiga dg penyamarannya atau karna kata-katanya yg menghina permasalahan tinggi badannya saat ini. Dia mengambil napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Menahan emosi-nya yg hampir keluar dan menjaga image yg sudah ditetapkan Mito.

"bukan urusanmu anak ayam! Sekarang sebaiknya kau menyimak pelajaran daripada kita kena hukum!" kata Naruto mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"juga sola namamu! Apa-apaan itu, Menma? Menma yg seperti rebung rebus yg ada di ramen?" kata Sasuke lagi.

JLEB, JLEB

Sudah 2 kali dia mendapat komentar pahit dari Sasuke. Entah seberapa lama dia bisa tahan siksaan tuhan saat ini. Ternyata menyamar seperti ini sama sekali tidak mudah! Aku harap ini segera berakhir!

Di kelas Sakura (2-3):

Tsunade juga seperti Kakashi. Setelah dapat informasi, dia langsung kembali ke kelasnya dg Sakura yg ada dibelakangnya.

"perhatian semua, kita punya murid baru hari ini! Silakan memperkenalkan diri Haruno-san!" kata Tsunade yg dijawab anggukan sakura.

Dia menghilangkan senyumannya beberapa menit yg lalu. Dia menyandarkan tas pegangnya dibahu dan muai menyeringai kecil tapi dg tatapan mematikan yg membuat satu kelas merinding.

"Watashi Namae Haruno Sakuya desu! Yoroshiku! Dan jika salah satu dari kalian ingin berduel tangan kosong dg-ku, **jangan segan-segan ya!~** " kata Sakura dg nada mengintimidasi di kalimat terakhirnya dan seringai membunuh.

Lalu tiba-tiba, ada seorang siswa yg mengankat tangan secara mendadak. Siswa itu memiliki rambut merah dan sebuah tato kanji 'ai' dikeningnya. Di matanya ada sebuah lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya seperti panda.

"hm? Ya, ada apa Sabaku-san?" tanya Tsunade pada anak yg bermarga Sabaku.

"tidak ada sensei, aku Cuma mau bilang sesuatu pada si anak baru!" kata siswa itu.

"ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"aku menantangmu duel tangan kosong nanti istirahat makan siang di arena duel! Sepertinya kau cukup kuat walau tubuhmu agak cebol. Bagaimana, deal?" tawar Sabaku sambil menyilangkan ke-2 tangannya didepan dadanya.

Sakura menyeringai puas.'ternyata siswa-siswa disini lumayan berani juga!' batin Sakura senang.

Tsunade yg melihatnya mulai merasa khawatir dan kasihan. Bukan kepada Sakura melainkan kepada murid bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Dia tau sekali sikap Sakura seperti apa saat ber-duel. Dia sendiri adalah guru bela diri Sakura sejak dia belum masuk SGMS. Dan hasilnya dia sudah menciptakan mesin pembunuh kecil tanpa sengaja.

"baiklah, cukup dg tantangan kalian! Ini kelasku bukan kelas Guy-sensei, jadi tidak ada duel-duelan dikelasku!" kata Tsunade memecahkan keheningan didalam ruangan itu. "Sakuya, kau bisa duduk disebelah Akasuna-san. Sasori, angkat tanganmu!" kata Tsunade setelah duduk dikursi-nya.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dg mata hazel mengankat tangan dg malas. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah yg imut bahkan bisa saja orang salah sangka dia perempuan jika dia memakai pakaian wanita.

Sakura berjalan kearah tempat duduk disebelah pemuda yg bernama Akasuna no Sasori. Dia melihat wajah Sasori secara diam-diam.

'kalau nggak salah aku pernah melihat wajahnya...? Tapi dimana ya?' pikir Sakura.

"sebaiknya kau menyimak pelajaran dg benar! Atau aku akan mengadukanmu kepada Tsunade-sensei karna tidak memperhatikan pelajaran!" kata Sasori secara mendadak membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"iya-iya, aku tau!" kata Sakura membuka buku yg sedang diajarkan Tsunade.

Hari pertama sudah punya rival dan musuh. Benar-benar anak SMA yg labil! Batin Sakura.

Di Kelas Ino (3-3):

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Iruka, Asuma kembali masuk kedalam kelasnya dg Ino yg mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan! Silakan memperkenalkan diri anda Yamanaka-san!" kata Asuma mempersilahkan Ino memulai dialog-nya.

Ino kemudian menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Dia melebarkan sebuah senyuman jahil dan berdiri dg sedikit mencondongkan tubuh depannya. Lalu dia meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang-nya.

"Watashi namae wo Inu Yamanaka desu! Yoroshiku minna-san! Lain waktu mungkin kita bisa duel game atau anggar!" kata Ino dg nada yg lumayan semangat.

Semua orang diam. Entah kenapa sikap Ino itu bagi mereka kelewat manis dg kategori Ino sekarang sebagai laki-laki. Segera sebuah tawa besar meledak dikelas itu.

"hei kau ini kenapa, hah?!"

"apa kau semacam transgender, gitu?"

"mungkin dia banci, ha ha ha ha!"

"namamu aneh, seperti dirimu!"

"dasar Inu(anjing) jalanan yg dibuang!"

Pernyataan terakhir salah satu murid dikelas itu membuat Ino teringat dg masa lalunya. Seperti anjing kecil yg dibuang majikannya. Mengingat itu Ino mengertakan giginya geram dg perkataan murid tadi dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"hei, hei, hei kalian! Sudah, sudah! Jangan menghina orang seperti itu atau kalian..." perkataan Asuma terhenti tiba-tiba saat Ino merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan Asuma memberi kode 'biar aku saja'.

Perlahan dia mengankat kepalanya yg tertunduk itu. Terlihat ekspresi Ino sekarang sedang tersenyum menyeringai seperti siap memutilasi mereka semua saat ini. Satu kelas langsung senyap dg tatapan Ino kepada mereka.

"aku ini memang kadang over semangat saat pindah sekolah. Tidak, aku bukan transgender. Aku masih normal, bukan banci bukan pula sebaliknya. Namaku ini memang seperti sampah yg diberikan orangtua-ku. **Dan aku memang dibuang seperti anjing oleh orang tuaku! Ada pertanyaan lagi?!** " kata Ino dg senyum mengerikan dan nada mengintimidasi dikalimat terakhirnya.

Semua yg mendengarnya merasa takut dan sedih disaat yg bersamaan mendengar penuturan Ino.

"Ehm! Baiklah, Inu-san kau bisa duduk disebelah Shimura-san. Sai, angkat tanganmu!" kata Asuma memecah keheningan yg menegangkan itu.

Seorang pemuda mengangkat tangannya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam alami yg ditata rapi dan kulit putih pucat. Sebuah senyum palsu selalu tertampang diwajahnya.

Ino berjalan kearah tempat duduk disebelah pemuda bernama Shimura Sai itu. Dia memperhatikan Sai secara diam-diam sambil pura-pura menyimak mata pelajaran sejarah yg diajarkan Asuma.

'Shimura... Dimana rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu?' batin Ino penasaran.

Di Kelas Tenten (2-2):

Setelah mendengar ucapan Iruka, Kurenai segera masuk kembali kedalam kelasnya dg Tenten mengekor dibelakangnya.

"murid-murid, kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini! Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu Yasuhara-san!" kata Kurenai yg dijawab anggukan dari Tenten.

Tenten segera merapikan posisi-nya dan berdiri layaknya seorang bangsawan. Elegan tapi tegas disaat yg bersamaan. Matanya berkilat tajam menandakan keseriusannya saat ini.

"Watashi namae Yasuhara no Tenshi desu! Yoroshiku! Semoga saya tidak terlalu merepotkan kalian semua saat disini!" kata Tenten setenang dan sesopan mungkin.

Semua disana lumayan terkagum dg sikap Tenten yg lebih wajar daripada mereka. Padahal mereka dari keluarga terpandang tapi sikap mereka seperti monyet yg bergantungan dipohonnya.

"baiklah Tenshi-san, kau bisa duduk disebelah Lee-san! Rock Lee, angkat tanganmu!" kata Kurenai dg senyum diwajahnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam mengkilat yg ditata seperti mangkuk berkilau yg terbalik mengangkat tangannya dg semangat. Alis matanya cukup tebal dan tampangnya seperti seorang idiot bodoh yg over semangat.

Tenten berjalan kearah bangku disebelah pemuda bernama Rock Lee itu. Dia melihat Lee yg tanpa sengaja menyadari hal itu dan balik melihatnya juga.

"salam kenal Tenshi-san! Aku Rock Lee dan aku adalah kartu ass klub boxing! Semoga kita bisa berteman lebih dekat lagi di masa muda kita ini!" kata Lee penuh semangat sambil memamerkan jempol dan gigi putihnya.

Tenten sedikit sweatdrop. Ternyata betul di biodata palsunya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka orang bodoh apalagi yg idiot.

"i-iya...salam kenal juga..." kata Tenten berusaha setenang mungkin.

"bagaimana kalau saat istirahat nanti kita latihan bersama teman sekaligus rival dan kakak kelasku!? Kita latihan sekaligus adu memanah, bela diri dan atletik! Kau pasti puas jika berlatih bersamanya, dia sangat berbakat! Apalagi dia berasal dari klan Hyuga yg terhormat!" kata Lee dg wajah berbinar.

'hm... menarik juga! Aku penasaran dg kemampuan si Hyuga ini! Lagipula olahraga sedikit tidak masalah, kan?' batin Tenten menimbang-nimbang.

"baiklah! Diamana?" kata Tenten tersenyum kecil.

"kita kumpul di halaman belakang sekolah tempat latihan memanah! Aku akan menjemput senpai dulu, kau boleh ke kantin dulu atau terserah selama menungguku!" kata Lee bersemangat seperti biasa.

"hm..." Tenten hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Ternyata orang bodoh dan idiot tidak seburuk itu. Terkadang!

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah rumah dinas di sekolah USHS. Terlihat sebuah sosok yg tengah merokok didepan T.V-nya. Ponsel orang tersebut berbunyi diatas meja kecil disebelah sofa yg dia duduki. Dia mengambil ponsel itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi?" kata sosok itu kepada yg ada diujung satu lagi telfon itu.

" _Moshi-moshi! Ini aku!"_ kata seseorang di ujung satu lagi.

"hm... ada apa?" tanya sosok itu.

" _aku mendapat sebuah informasi terbaru!"_ kata orang diujung telfon.

"cepat katakan!" kata sosok itu menyesap kopinya.

" _begini, ini tentang pusat kemiliteran Senju! Mereka mengirim beberapa anak-anak mereka untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan beruntun yg kau lakukan itu!"_ kata pria diujung satunya lagi dg nada sedikit takut.

"dasar payah! Pelankan sedikit suaramu!" bentak sosok itu. "jangan khawatir, selama mereka belum menemukan bukti bahwa akulah pelakunya, aku masih aman! Tentu saja aku akan mengikut campurkan anak buahku jika mereka mulai mencurigai dan memata-matai aku!" jelas sosok itu tersenyum puas.

" _aku hanya memperingatkan anda untuk hati-hati! Salah satu murid disekolah ini sedang mengincarmu!"_ kata pria diujung satunya lagi.

"iya, iya aku tau! Untuk sekarang bersantai saja dulu! Aku ini bukan penjahat tingkat amatir! Mereka pasti tidak mungkin mendapat petunjuk bahwa akulah si pelaku pembunuhan yg sebenarnya pembunuhan beranta itu!" kata sosok itu tenang dan tertawa senang.

" _hm, aku tau itu juga! Semoga berhasil! Aku sedang ada urusan mendadak jadi untuk sementara tidak bisa membantumu! Jaa nee!"_

Piiits

Tuuuuuttts. tuuuuuuttts.

Sambungan telfon itu terputus secara sepihak. Sosok itu kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil itu. Dia mengambil sebuah map berisi sebuah data dokumen tentang sesuatu. Sosok itu mencoret sebuah gambar seorang pria berambut putih. Lalu dia membalikkan halaman dokumen itu lagi dan melihat kesebuah gambar pemuda bersurai biru gelap, mata hitam dan kulit berwarna sao matang.

Sosok itu menyeringai dan mengambil sebuah pisau yg juga ada di meja kecil samping sofanya itu.

.

.

.

"next target, Lock!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Halo semua! Lama tak jumpa ya!

Gimana cerita yg ini senpai? Aneh? Norak? Berlebihan? Gaje?

Tolong refiew dan beri saran ya senpai! Aku belum biasa bikin cerita kayak gini jadi mohon saran arus ceritanya senpai!

Maaf ngga bisa update kilat dan maaf cerita saya yg lainnya nggak bisa segera dilanjutin!

Sekali lagi, tolong refiew dan beri saran ya senpai!

Jaa matta ashita minna-san!~


	2. The Worst First Day at School, Ever!

Mission to Boy's School

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated: T

Summary:

Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. 4 Agen dari sekolah kemiliteran khusus perempuan mendapat misi lapangan pertama mereka. Ke-4 gadis yg berumur 20 thn itu sangat bersemangat. Tapi apa jadinya kalau misi mereka mengharuskan mereka untuk menyamar dan menyelinap kesekolah khusus lelaki?

Note:

Author tidak bisa cepat-cepat update, karna author lagi sibuk dan laptop dipake mama author.

Kemungkinan cerita ini dilanjutin sudah menjadi 51:49.

Tolong kritik dan sarannya untuk alur cerita yg author juga kagak tau mau diapain lagi.

Kalau ada saran pairing lainnya tinggal di refiew saja ya!~

Jangan malu-malu kucing, dong!~

Chapter 2: The Worst First Day at School, Ever!

Pelajaran berlangsung cukup tenang untuk ke-4 pemuda yg sebenarnya perempuan ini. Tidak mereka rasakan bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan semua murid-murid langsung berlalu-lalang keluar kelas.

Mereka ber-4 segera berkumpul diatap sekolah tempat mereka janjian untuk berdiskusi tentang masalah kasus ini.

"jadi? Sejauh ini apa yg kalian dapat?" tanya Naruto mengubah suaranya seperti semula.

"aku belum mendapat apa-apa untuk sekarang. Bagaimana dg kalian Ino, Tenten?" kata Sakura ikut me-normalkan suaranya.

"aku juga belum! Para murid dikelasku sangat menyebalkan! Kecuali beberapa orang yg menurutku lumayan waras." Kata Ino juga me-normalkan suaranya.

"belum dapat petunjuk apapun! Aku tak bisa bertanya ditengah pelajaran pada murid lain karna terus ketahuan sama Kurenai-sensei!" kata Tenten dg malasnya mengubah suaranya seperti semula.

"sial! Aku pikir misi ini hanya sedikit sulit! Ternyata ini lebih dari kata sulit dan rumit!" rutuk Naruto.

"daripada itu, aku dapat tantangan dari salah satu murid dikelasku untuk ber-adu karate di arena saat istirahat ini! Sekarang dia sedang mengisi perut sebelum melawanku! Apa kalian bisa ikut melihatnya?" kata Sakura penuh harap.

"aku sih bisa-bisa saja! Lagi nggak ada waktu luang!" kata Naruto.

"aku juga lagi free sekarang!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"maaf semua! Aku juga ada urusan dg salah satu teman sekelasku yg mengajakku berlatih panahan dg salah satu anak kelas 3! Katanya sebentar lagi dia akan memanggil senpai yg dia maksud." Kata Tenten melihat ulang pesan yg ada di ponselnya. Lalu tiba-tiba datang sebuah pesan lagi di ponsel Tenten.

 _From: Rock Lee_

 _To: Yasuhara no Tenshi_

 _Maaf Tenshi-san! Rasanya janji kita harus diundur dulu untuk saat ini! Kakak kelas yg aku maksud sedang sibuk. Katanya mau melihat pertarungan antara temannya dan salah satu murid baru yg datang hari ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti saat istirahat ke-2 saja?_

 _Sekali lagi maaf ya Tenshi-san!_

Dan itulah isi SMS yg diterima Tenten. Tenten sweatdrop dan menghela nafas putus asa.

"baiklah, sekarang aku free! Aku juga akan ikut lihat pertandingannya!" kata Tenten sedikit lemas.

"HOREEE!~ aku jadi lebih semangat untuk menghajar lelaki itu dg tanganku!" kata Sakura beberapa kali mempraktekkan salah satu gerakan meninjunya pada angin.

"ingat saja Sakura, jangan sampai kau membunuhnya! Kau tau kan mereka ini berbeda dg kita. Jadi kau hanya boleh menggunakan 10% kekuatanmu! Dan jika ternyata dia terlalu kuat untuk seseorang berumur 18 thn, gunakan 15% kekuatanmu!" jelas Naruko.

"iya-iya, aku paham!" kata Sakura cuek bebek.

"baiklah, ayo kita ambil beberapa makanan dan langsung ke arena pertarungan itu!" kata Ino bersemangat.

"jangan lupa ubah kembali suara kalian!" kata Tenten mengubah suaranya kembali menjadi Tenshi. Naruto, Sakura dan Ino juga melakukan hal yg sama dan kembali pada image mereka masing-masing.

Ke-4 pemuda -perempuan- itu-pun hilang dari pandangan atap sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, terlihat segerombolan geng laki-laki yg duduk di salah satu meja kantin. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"wow, kau serius Gaara?!" kata pria bertato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya a.k.a. Kiba Inuzuka.

"kau pikir aku pernah bercanda Kiba?" kata Gaara dg raut wajah sebal.

"wow, aku tidak tau harus bilang nekat ke siapa! Kau atau anak baru itu?" kata pria berambut coklat gelap panjang dan mata putih a.k.a. Neji Hyuga.

"pastinya anak baru itu! Dia sudah berani sekali menantang Gaara secara terang-terangan didepan kelas!" kata pria berambut hitam alami yg disisir rapi dan memiliki kulit putih pucat a.k.a. Sai Shimura.

"bukan, justru akulah yg mengajak-nya berduel!" kata Gaara.

"wah... tuan Sabaku Gaara ingin menantang seseorang? Sangat tidak biasa untukmu Gaara! Biasanya orang lainlah yg datang untuk menantangmu!?" kata Kiba sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit menyelidik.

"Hey! Dia yg minta tantangan! Jadi aku akan memberikannya sebuah tantangan yg sangat berbahaya dihari pertama-nya bersekolah! Dia terlihat sombong jadi aku akan memberikannya sebuah kekalahan yg tidak akan dia lupakan!" kata Gaara dg sebuah seringai jahat di wajah tampannya.

"wah~ dia pasti akan mati ditangan Gaara! Bagaimana menurutmu Shika?" kata Kiba kepada pria berambut hitam yg diikat menyerupai nanas a.k.a. Shikamaru Nara.

"hm...! Dia akan celaka!" kata Shikamaru dg malasnya.

"lihat! Shikamaru saja mengakui hal itu! Bagaimana dg-mu, Sas?" tanya Kiba lagi pada seorang pria berambut raven yg ditata menyerupai pantat ayam dan mata onyx kelam seperti milik Itachi dan Madara a.k.a. Sasuke Uchiha. (*Wow! Banyak sekali Uchiha disini!*).

"hn." Kata Sasuke dg nada datar.

"dasar muka porselen!" geram Kiba hendak menonjok kepala Sasuke tapi ditahan Shikamaru.

"jadi... kapan dan dimana pertarungan kalian?" tanya Neji.

"di arena duel sekolah! Sebentar lagi kita akan kesana, tepatnya... 5 menit lagi kita harus sudah ada disana!" kata Gaara membuka ponselnya untuk melihat jam.

"oh..." gumam neji.

Lalu tiba-tiba datanglah seorang lelaki dari kelas 2 -terlihat dari dasinya- menghampiri meja geng laki-laki tersebut. Dia memiliki rambut hitam mengkilat yg menyerupai bagian bawah mangkuk sup. Dan dia memiliki alis mata yg 'lumayan' tebal.

"konichiwa neji-senpai!" kata lelaki itu sambil hormat kepada Neji.

"ah, Cuma kau lee. Ada apa?" tanya Neji pada lelaki yg ternyata adalah Lee.

"ano... bagaimana istirahat ini kita berlatih dan bertanding lagi di lapangan panahan?! Aku mengajak seorang murid baru dikelasku untuk ikut! Aku sudah janjian dg-nya istirahat pertama tunggu aku di halaman belakang sekolah!" kata Lee menjelaskan semuanya secara detail kepada Neji.

"gomen, Lee! Aku ada urusan dg teman-teman geng ku! Aku mau menonton pertandingan Gaara dg anak baru dikelasnya istirahat ini. Bagaimana kalau istirahat kedua?" kata Neji.

"baiklah! Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Yasuhara-san agar janjian-nya diundur sampai istirahat ke-2! Terimakasih senpai!" kata Lee berjalan pergi sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponsel-nya.

"baiklah, apa yg kita tunggu lagi? Aku akan terlambat jika kita tidak segera pergi!" kata Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduk-nya yg diikuti temna-temannya yg lain.

Geng 'cowok-cowok sangar tapi ganteng' pun pergi dari pandangan kantin yg sibuk dan ramai tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan antara Sakuya Haruno dan Sabaku no Gaara akan dimulai. Siswa-siswa yg merasa penasaran juga ikut menonton dari kursi stadion. Mereka penasaran bagaimana nasib Sakura saat terkena tonjokan Gaara. Lagipula Gaara itu bukan orang biasa yg mentang-mentang sok kuat karna tubuhnya besar. Tapi dia adalah juara lomba karate secara berturut-turut tiap tahunnya bahkan sampai ke tingkat nasional. Pernah sekali dia menjadi juara 2 ditingkat Internasional.

" _pemirsa! Ini adalah momen-momen yg kalian nantikan! Pertarungan tangan kosong antara si anak baru dan si panda sangar dari USHS! Inilah pertarungan Sabaku no Gaara vs Sakuya Haruno!"_ teriak Kiba di mic yg sudah disediakan untuk pembawa acara di arena. Sepertinya dia dg seenaknya menjadi host untuk acara bertarung ini.

Kedua peserta sudah memasuki arena dg pakaian karate masing-masing. Mereka saling memberi salam kepada satu sama lain sekaligus saling menatap lawan mereka secara intens. Kiba berjalan menuju tengah arena.

"peraturannya simpel! Pukul lawanmu, hindari serangan dari lawan dan jangan sampai kau keluar arena atau kau dinyatakan kalah! Jika lawanmu tidak kuat berdiri lagi atau dia menyerah, maka kau menang! Batas waktu sampai bel tanda masuk berbunyi! Jika belum ada pemenangnya sampai bel berbunyi, maka dinyatakan seri!" jelas Kiba sambil berteriak agar para penonton mendengarnya juga. Dia kemudian berjalan sedikit keluar dari bagian arena.

"dan... MULAI!" teriaknya yg menyatakan pertandingan sudah dimulai.

Penonton mulai bersorak-sorak menyemangati Gaara dan mencemooh Sakura. Tapi sakura tidak peduli, lebih baik dicemooh seperti ini daripada dibuang oleh orang tua kandung sendiri saat masih bayi. Sekarang dia hanya fokus pada Gaara dan pengendalian kekuatannya.

"kuperingatkan kau anak baru! Aku tidak akan setengah-setengah padamu!" kata Gaara dg lirikan tajam pada Sakura.

Sakura malah tertawa geli mendengar penuturan Gaara yg terdengar seperti ancaman itu.

"aku suka itu! Akan kuusahakan agar tidak terlalu banyak merusak wajah imutmu itu!~" kata Sakura seperti mengejek Gaara.

Gaara menggeram tidak suka. 'orang ini benar-benar pengen kena ternyata!' batinnya.

"huh! Mati saja sana, BASTARD!" teriak Gaara menerjang Sakura secara beruntun.

Tapi dg mudah Sakura menghindar dari serangan Gaara itu. Jujur saja, untuk seorang lulusan terbaik dari SGMS gerakan Gaara itu seperti sebuah slow mosion untuknya. Ditengah penghindarannya dari serangan Gaara, dia menguap bosan dg tenangnya.

'ternyata tidak terlalu menyenangkan seperti yg aku harapkan!' batin Sakura.

Lalu tiba-tiba, salah satu pukulan Gaara berhasil mengenai dagu Sakura yg membuatnya terpental ke belakang cukup kuat. Hampir saja Sakura keluar dari arena, dia langsung saja menanamkan tangannya di lantai arena untuk menahanya agar tidak sampai keluar arena. Akhirnya dia bisa berhenti ditepi garis batas arena. Tapi tentu saja hal itu membekaskan sebuah tanda cakaran yg cukup dalam dan panjang di lantai. Tanpa mempedulikan tangannya yg sedikit memerah, Sakura berdiri dan mendekuk-kan jari-jari tangannya.

"tadi itu lumayan juga! Coba kau terus menyerangku seperti itu, pasti ini akan lebih menyenangkan!~" kata Sakura senang sambil memasang kuda-kudanya lagi dan memasang seringai mengerikan dan haus darah.

Sementara itu Naruko, Ino dan Tenten yg melihat Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

'habislah dia!' batin Tenten.

'Sakura sudah tidak main-main lagi!' batin Ino.

'sekarang dia sudah menggunakan 30% kekuatannya! Bisa-bisa sekarat anak satu tu!' batin Naruko.

Gaara hanya mengernyit bingung dg ucapan Sakura. Dia hanya peduli untuk segera memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, tiba-tiba Sakura bergerak dg sangat cepat. Menghampiri Gaara lalu segera mengerahkan sebuah pukulan dahsyat kearah perut Gaara. Hal itu membuat Gaara memuntahkan sedikit isi perutnya dan terpental cukup jauh hampir keluar dari arena. Semua orang yg melihat itu langsung terperangah kaget. Gaara si juara tak terkalahkan, dipukul begitu kencang oleh seorang lelaki kecil yg baru masuk sekolah hari ini.

"bagaimana? Setelah mendapat pukulanku barusan kau sudah sadar kau tetap akan kalah, kan?!" kata Sakura sambil tetap menyeringai.

"cih!" Gaara tidak menghiraukan peringatan Sakura dan kembali menerjangnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Sakura berhasil menghindar dan kembali memukul Gaara dg lumayan kuat. Hal itu terus berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya Gaara terkapar di arena tak berdaya karna keletihan. Semua yg menyaksikan itu langsung melongo ditempat karna Gaara dg murahnya dikalahkan oleh laki-laki cebol itu.

" _pe-pemenangnya a-adalah...Sakuya Haruno..."_ kata Kiba tak percaya.

Naruto, Ino dan Tenten langsung berlari turun ke arena kearah Sakura.

"Sakura! kau tidak apa-apa, kan?!" kata Ino dg khawatirnya melihat luka lebam di dagu Sakura.

"dasar! Seharusnya yg dikasihani itu cowok mata panda itu! Bukan Sakura!" kata Tenten menunjuk pada Gaara yg terkapar ditanah.

"sudah-sudah! Kita harus segera mengurus anak ini! Kau terlalu kasar padanya Sakura. sudah kubilang untuk menggunakan hanya 10% atau 15% kekuatanmu! Tapi kau malah gunakan 30%!" tegur Naruto.

"hehehe... Go-gomen!" kata Sakura dg sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

"dasar!" gumam Naruto kesal. Dia kemudian menghampiri Gaara dan memeriksa keadaannya. Dg segera, teman-teman geng Gaara menghampirinya juga.

"GAARA!" teriak -hampir- mereka semua.

"dia tidak apa-apa! Hanya pingsan karna terlalu banyak dipukul Sakur- S-Sakuya!" kata Naruto hampir saja salah menyebut nama Sakura. Dia segera berdiri dan mengambil microfon Kiba.

" _baik semua, tidak ada apa-apa disini! Pemenangnya adalah Sakuya dan Gaara kalah! Sekarang semua bubar-bubar! Kami harus mengurus urusan pribadi disini!"_ kata Naruto melalui mic itu. Langsung semua siswa-siswa yg menonton pertandingan pergi dari TKP.

"hei cowok yg mirip anjing dan mirip perempuan! Tolong bopong teman kalian ini ke UKS!" suruh Naruto pada Kiba dan Neji.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke sempat terpesona dg sikap Naruto yg tegas dan berkepemimpinan tinggi. Tidak salah lagi kalau cewek -yg dikiranya cowok- ini cocok untuk menjadi uke barunya. Tapi Kiba malah merusak fantasi Sasuke.

"hei! Aku punya nama tau! Namaku Kiba Inuzuka!" teriak Kiba.

"ya! Dan aku Neji Hyuga!" ikut Neji.

"siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"kami ,lah!" teriak mereka berdua.

"yg nanya!" sambung Naruto.

Mereka-pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sementara Shikamaru dan Sai hanya menahan tawa dan Sasuke mendengus kesal. Akhirnya Kiba dan Neji membopong Gaara ke UKS yg diikuti oleh sisa geng dan ke-4 cewek yg sedang menyamar itu.

"Ino, tolong obati luka-luka memar anak panda ini!" kata Naruto yg dijawab anggukan sigap Ino. Ino segera mengobati luka-luka Gaara dg cekatan. Karna ibu UKS sedang pergi, jadi dia terpaksa melakukannya sendiri.

Entah kenapa Sai agak tidak tega melihat Ino membasuh dan mengobati luka diwajah dan beberapa bagian tubuh Gaara.

'cih! Gaara sialan! Kenapa dia bisa mendapat perlakuan khusus dari cowok manis itu!' batin Sai kesal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dg cukup kasar. Saat mereka semua melihat kearah si pelaku, ternyata itu adalah Itachi-sensei.

'KYAAA! SENSEI GANTENG!~^o^' teriak Sakura dalam hatinya.

'GYAAA! UCHIHA-SENSEI!(😲' teriak Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji dalam hati.

'oh tidak! Kenapa rasanya kita dalam masalah!' batin Tenten.

'ini buruk!' batin Naruko pucat.

'Aniki...?' batin Sasuke.

'heh? Ada apa tuh ribut-ribut diluar?' batin Ino curi dengar dari dalem.

Bagi mereka semua Itachi terlihat seperti harimau yg marah dan akan menerkam mereka. Tapi lain bagi Sakura, Itachi seperti seorang pangeran yg datang mengendarai kuda putih dan akan melamarnya.

"kalian! Ada apa disini!?" tanya Iatchi dg nada satu okatf lebih tinggi.

"b-begini sensei... i-itu..." Kiba agak sedikit gugup menjelaskan apa yg terjadi sebenarnya.

"sudah! Sensei sudah cukup banyak tau kalau kalian mengadakan sebuah pertandingan secara diam-diam di arena! Lalu ternyata Gaara kalah dan terluka cukup parah lalu dibawa ke UKS! Lalu sekarang dimana orang yg membuat Gaara cedera?" kata Itachi dg aura hitam disekelilingnya.

Semuanya spontan menunjuk kepada Sakura yg masih berkhayal dan terpesona pada Itachi. Itachi dg perlahan mendekat kepada Sakura. sakura yg menyadarinya mulai terasa jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdetak dan mukanya mulai memerah. Napasnya tidak beraturan tapi dia berhasil menyembunyikannya.

"jadi kau yg melukai Gaara sampai dia cedera cukup berat?" tanya Itachi dg tatapan intens kearah Sakura.

Karna saking kalang kabut-nya, Sakura segera menjawab dg jujurnya. "i-iya! Aku pelakunya, sensei!"

"kalau begitu..." Itachi mulai merogoh saku-nya mengambil sesuatu. Kiba cs yg melihat itu langsung menjauh dari TKP. Sedangkan Sasuke dan sisa para cewek mata-mata hanya bengong ditempat nggak tau apa yg terjadi. Sebenarnya Kiba cs pernah ngeliat Itachi ngelakuin hal yg sama pada salah satu berandalan yg mencoret-coret dinding sekolah atau memukul guru. Itachi akan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan mengancam akan menguliti mereka hidup-hidup jika mereka tidak bertanggung jawab. Pernah satu kali ada anak yg menentang Itachi, ujung-ujungnya Itachi hampir saja benar-benar mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Itachi memang terkesan sadis kadang-kadang. Ini mungkin karna masalah pemikiran keluarga Uchiha yg sangat emosian dan keras kepala.

Itachi mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu di sakunya perlahan. Semua orang mengamati hal itu dg seksama. Kecuali Sakura yg sibuk mengamati wajah tampan Itachi. Semuanya sudah siap teriak jika Itachi melakukan sesuatu yg berbahaya pada Sakura.

Dan...

1...

2...

3...

"TOLONG KAU WAKILKAN SEKOLAH KITA UNTUK TURNAMEN KARATE ANTAR SEKOLAH BESOK!" teriak Itachi sambil menodongkan sesuatu.

"GYAAAAAA!" semua orang teriak.

Dg segera Naruto melindungi Sakura. Tenten mengambil suntik yg ada di UKS itu. Kiba cs menahan Itachi. Sasuke tak bergeming.

"eh?" Sakura nampak kebingungan.

"jangan kau sakiti saudari... maksudku!... saudara kami!" teriak Naruto.

"UCHIHA-SENSEI SABAR!" teriak Kiba cs.

"hei ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke kurang nangkap.

"MATILAH KAU GURU MAFIA!" teriak Tenten sambil mengarahkan suntik itu pada Itachi.

"OI! KALIAN LAGI NGAPAIN, SIH!?" teriak Sasuke.

"mundur teme! Itachi-sensei hendak mencelakai Sakura tadi sambil menodongkan pistol!" kata Naruto extra waspada.

"eh? Tunggu, bukannya dia Cuma..." tapi perkataan Sakura dipotong sama Tenten.

"dia berbahaya! Apa Itachi-sensei sebenarnya seorang mafia tingkat S yg sedang buron?!" kata Tenten dg horornya.

"hei tunggu! Aku tadi Cuma..." tapi perkataan Itachi kembali dipotong Tenten.

"Cuma apa? Ingin memberikan Sakuya pelajaran karna mencelakai anak panda itu?!" kata Tenten menarik dasi Itachi murka.

"hei! Itachi-sensei Cuma mau nawarin aku ikut lomba karate antar sekolah, kok! Tadi yg dia todong itu kartu peserta-nya!" jelas Sakura yg tadi sempat fokus mendengar apa yg dikatakan Itachi. Lain dg semua yg ada di ruangan itu -minus Sasuke- yg mengira Itachi bilang 'MATILAH KAU KARNA SUDAH HAMPIR MEMBUNUH KARTU ASS SEKOLAH KITA!'.

Semua bengong.

Dg segera Kiba cs melepaskan Itachi yg sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam. Tenten meletakkan kembali suntik itu ketempatnya. Naruto membereskan penampilannya yg tadi terlihat kacau karna panik. Sasuke mendengus geli karna tingkah orang-orang diruangan itu.

"ehm! Sebaiknya lain kali telinga kalian kucungkil dg pisau bedah sebelum pergi kesekolah!" kata Itachi dg aura setan yg membuat semua orang -minus Sakura dan Sasuke- merinding disko.

"m-maaf-kanlah kami wahai tuan Itachi-sensei!" kata Kiba cs sambil bersujud didepan Itachi.

"m-maaf Itachi-sensei!" kata Naruto dan Tenten bersamaan sambil menunduk minta maaf dg wajah pucat.

"seharusnya kalian diberi pelajaran, ya?! Baiklah, Kiba dan Shikamaru pergi bersihkan toilet dilantai 1 dan 2! Neji dan Sai, sapu halaman belakang sekolah! Dan untuk kalian berdua!" Itachi mendelik tajam kepada Tenten dan Naruto.

"i-iya sensei!?" tanya mereka takut-takut.

"Tenshi-san kau bisa bantu Neji dan Sai! Dan Menma-san, kau bisa membantu mengerjakan pekerjaan OSIS Sasuke selama satu hari penuh ini!" kata Itachi sambil mengeluarkan tatapan iblis.

'Itachi-sensei, teganya kau pada murid baru!' batin Tenten.

'sialan! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengerjakan tugas OSIS!' batin Naruto.

"baiklah! Sementara itu, Sakuya-san bagaimana kalau kau berlatih dulu di dojo sekolah ini untuk turnamen-mu besok? Karna Gaara sedang cedera dia tidak bisa mengikuti turnamen tsb!" kata Itachi berubah sikap menjadi ramah kepada Sakura.

"b-baik!" kata Sakura sedikit tersipu malu.

"baiklah semuanya, BUBAR! BUBAR! Aku tak mau melihat wajah kalian sebelum kalian selesai mengerjakan hukuman kalian!" kata Itachi berteriak seperti komando pasukan khusus.

Dg segera mereka berlari kearah tugas mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Sasuke yg hanya diam berdiri dg santainya.

"apa yg kau lakukan masih tetap disini?" tanya Itachi dg nada menahan emosi.

"hah?! Aku juga? Bukannya si dobe itu yg akan mengerjakan pekerjaanku hari ini?" kata Sasuke dg nada tak bersalah.

"KAU MASIH HARUS MENGERJAKANNYA BERSAMANYA! Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini! MENMA!" teriak Itachi benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Lalu dg segera Naruto kembali datang dan hormat kepada Itachi seperti tentara. Ini karna kebiasaannya di latihan saat masih belajar si SGMS.

"siap, pak!" kata Naruto.

"bawa partner-mu ini ke post-nya segera! CEPAT!" teriak Itachi.

"siap, komandan!" kata Naruto tegas. Dia kemudian segera menarik Sasuke kabur dari UKS itu.

Dan akhirnya Itachi memutuskan pergi dari UKS itu. Meninggalkan Ino yg masih mengobati luka Gaara dan menunggui-nya sampai ibu UKS datang.

.

.

.

.

Tenten menghela nafas pasrah menyapu halaman belakang sekolah yg terlihat berantakan oleh daun-daun kering. Tidak disangkanya halaman belakang sekolah ini selebar setengah dari stadion olahraga internasional di inggris itu.

'baru kali ini aku merasa membersihkan halaman seperti siksaan neraka!' batin Tenten sambil menangis lebay dalam hati.

Dia melihat kearah Neji dan Sai. Neji sedang membersihkan perangkat memanah sekaligus menggantikan bidikan panahannya. Sai sedang memotong rumput yg berlebihan dg mesin pemotong rumput.

'dasar! Mereka mengambil pekerjaan yg menyenangkan lebih dulu dariku!' batin Tenten merenggut kesal.

"TENTE...maksudku...TENSHI!" terdengar teriakan seseorang yg Tenten kenali. Dia melihat kearah asal suara itu dan menemukan Ino yg melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Ino berlari menghampiri Tenten. Supaya tidak terlihat mencurigakan dia memiripkan larinya dg lari laki-laki.

"Inu, ada apa?" tanya Tenten memanggil Ino dg nama samarannya dg lancar.

"tidak ada...hah... aku hanya penasaran kalian kemana saja?!...hah... aku susah mencari-cari kalian!" kata Ino sedikit tersenggal-senggal karna nafasnya yg memburu. Ino segera merapikan penampilannya.

"ehm! Saat ibu UKS datang, aku keluar dan kalian sudah tidak ada disana! Aku sangat bingung sampai-sampai aku sudah berlari ke satu sekolah ini untuk mencari kalian! Tadi aku bertemu dg si anak anjing dan si pemalas di toilet lantai 2. Mereka bilang Sakuya ada di dojo, Na-Menma ada di ruang OSIS dan kau ada di halaman belakang! Karna ruang OSIS ada dilantai 3 dan aku malas naik tangga, lalu aku tak tau dimana dojo karate sekolah ini, jadi aku putuskan kesini saja!" jelas Ino panjang lebar. "ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa?" sambungnya lagi.

"oh, aku disuruh membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah yg luas ini karna hampir menyuntik mati Itachi-sensei!" jelas Tenten dg sedikit menyertai kata-katanya.

"kau gila!" kata Ino tersenyum geli pada Tenten.

"yeah... aku tau!" kat Tenten menyeringai setan.

"permisi anak baru, apa kau akan bekerja atau mengobrol saja dg temanmu itu? Tugas kita masih banyak lagi!" kata Neji yg mendadak datang dibelakang mereka dg aura hitam.

"ah! Iya-iya, dasar laki-laki bencong!" kata Tenten kembali menyapu daun-daun kering itu.

"ah! Kalau bisa aku juga bantu, deh!" kata Ino. Dia kemudian mengambil lagi sapu lidi yg ada dilemari janitor dan ikut menyapu daun-daun kering bersama Tenten.

Sai menghampiri Neji yg sudah kembali ke tempatnya.

"hei Neji, bukankah kau pikir para anak baru itu sedikit lebih manis dari cowok kebanyakannya?" bisik Sai pada telinga Neji.

"dasar! Kau masih bisa berbicara tentang gay dalam waktu-waktu seperti ini, ya?" kata Neji sedikit mendengus kesal.

"bukan itu maksudku, dasar! Maksudku mereka ini seperti bukan laki-laki tapi mirip-mirip perempuan gitu!" kata Sai lagi.

"oh... menurutmu mereka seperti laki-laki? Aku malah berpikir mereka tipe yg cocok menjadi kakak laki-laki ku!" kata Neji melihat Ino dan Tenten yg berbincang-bincang.

"kau yakin? Aku ingin memastikan kelamin mereka dulu sebelum betul-betul menentukan seperti apa pemikiranku pada mereka! Terutama yg rambutnya pirang itu!" kata Sai merangkul bahu Neji.

"kau sekarang terdengar seperti ingin membuka celana mereka dan memastikan kelamin mereka Sai! Kau memang seorang 'gay' sejati melebihi ku!" kata Neji sedikit mengecilkan suaranya.

"hei! Kau juga tertarik dg yg rambutnya panjang itu, kan?" kata Sai menyeringai jahil.

"diam dan kerjakan tugasmu!" dengus Neji kesal dan melanjutkan kerjanya.

Tapi Sai tau kalau sahabatnya itu sedang malu besar. Terlihat dari telinganya yg mulai memerah. Sai tertawa geli didalam hati.

'jarang sekali si Hyuga sulung bisa dijahili seperti ini! Apa Sasuke juga bisa dijahili sekarang ini?' batin Sai penasaran.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diwaktu yg sama, Naruto sedang melihat-lihat kertas-kertas yg ada dimeja kerjanya Sasuke. Sasuke dg tenangnya sudah mengerjakan apa yg diminta dokumen-dokumen itu dg lancar dan cekatan. Sementara Naruto masih pusing pala sendiri melihat tulisan yg ada di kertas yg dia bahkan tidak tau apa itu dokumennya atau tidak.

"ada masalah dobe?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba yg membuat Naruto terkesiap.

"m-menurutmu bagaimana, teme!?" kata Naruto begitu tsundere. Maksudnya dia mau bilang pada Sasuke kalau dia nggak ngerti dia harus ngapain. Tapi karna dia malu dg statusnya yg merupakan anggota kemiliteran yg menyamar dan umurnya sudah 20 thn, walaupun Sasuke tidak tau semua itu tapi dia pasti juga akan meremehkan IQ-nya yg dia kira rendah.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yg masih melihatnya dg takut-takut. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah tumpukan kertas yg tinggi didalam sebuah kotak yg dia akan selesaikannya nanti. Dia meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu didepan Naruto dan mengambil kertas yg awalnya dikerjakan Naruto. Dia kemudian memberikan Naruto stempel OSIS dan sebuah klip untuk melobangi kertas.

"ini semua untuk apa?" tanya Naruto begitu polosnya.

"kau ambil satu kertas ini lalu kau stempel dg ini dan kau lubangi dg ini! Begitu saja tidak tau! Kau ini benar-benar dobe, ya?" kata Sasuke dg nada meremehkan sesuai perkiraan Naruto.

"biarin! Aku kan emang nggak pernah ngerjain kerjaan kayak gini!" kata Naruto cemberut. Entah kenapa dia kelepasan menunjukkan kebiasaannya saat cemberut. Yaitu menggembungkan pipinya dan mengkerucutkan bibirnya yg terlihat menggemaskan.

Entah kenapa Sasuke terpaku pada pose cemberut Naruto yg terlalu imut bahkan untuk seorang laki-laki. Dia merasakan pipinya semakin memanas selama dia semakin melihat wajah cemberut Naruto. Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa yg dihadapannya ini seorang laki-laki atau perempuan?

Naruto yg sadar Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, berbalik untuk melihat kearah Sasuke. Tapi dia malah langsung berhadapan dg wajah Sasuke tepat beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Naruto langsung panik dan wajahnya dg segera menjadi merah padam. Dia tidak pernah dilihat ataupun melihat seorang pria sedekat ini. Otaknya seketika berhenti berputar dan tubuhnya mendadak terasa kaku.

"a...a...a-aku...i-itu...ano..." Naruto tak tau harus berkata apa sekarang.

Entah perasaannya saja atau wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dg-nya. Sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi jarak wajahnya dg wajah Sasuke. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yg berbau mint menerpa wajahnya. Apa yg harus dia lakukan? Menolaknya? Atau menerimanya? Dia belum pernah di perlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya oleh seorang pria, jadi ini kesempatan langka seumur hidup!

Perlahan dia merasakan tangan besar Sasuke menyentuh pipinya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Sekarang dia semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka sampai batang hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Sasuke agak sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi yg sesuai untuk... tunggu! Ini sekarang mereka lagi ngapain?! Mau ciuman atau apalah?!

Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka mengecap rasa bibir satu sama lain. Memunculkan sensasi tersendiri yg terasa nyaman dan seperti mereka enggan untuk melepaskannya.

Naruto yg untuk pertama kalinya mencium ataupun dicium seorang pria tidak tau harus bagaimana. Dia membalas ciumannya tapi agak ragu dg hal ini. Tapi karna sekarang dia menyamar menjadi seoranglaki-laki, berarti sebenarnya Sasuke seorang gay, kan?! Apa ini sebuah fakta baru yg dia dapatkan setelah ciuman pertamanya diambil?! Apa ini termasuk informasi atau hanya hal sepele?!

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara pintu terbuka dg kasar. Sasuke segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan melihat kearah pelaku yg sudah membuat lecet pintu yg baru dibelinya minggu lalu. Dan ternyata itu adalah Kiba dan Shikamaru yg meihat mereka dg tatapan tak bernyawa sambil membawa ember, kain lap dan kain pel di tangan masing-masing.

"Sas... kau sedang ngapain?" tanya Shikamaru.

"apa yg si 'rebung rebus' lakukan disini?" tanya Kiba.

"dan apa yg baru saja kalian lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya merona merah mendengar pertanyaan terkahir Shikamaru. Dg segera Naruto menonjok Sasuke sampai dia beranjak dari atas tubuhnya yg tadi sempat dia himpit sedikit dan merapikan posisi duduknya.

"ehm! Seperti yg kalian lihat, aku sedang menjalani hukuman dari Itachi-sensei. Dan kelihatannya kalian baru saja siap menjalani hukuman kalian, kan?!" kata Naruto dg gaya bicara bernada datar dan formal.

"mereka mencurigakan!" bisik Kiba kepada Shikamaru yg dijawab oleh anggukan darinya.

Naruto yg mendengar itu dg cepat mengerjakan tugas yg tadi disuruh Sasuke. Sepertinya itu seperti melegalisir suatu dokumen para siswa-siswa disekolah itu. Sasuke bangkit dari lantai sehabis ditonjok Naruto dan meringis kesakitan.

"tenagamu seperti kuda saja, dobe! Kau makan apa sih?" kata Sasuke sambil mengusap pantat-nya yg terasa nyeri.

"diam teme! Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yg kau kasih, tau!" kata Naruto sambil sedikit merona merah kesal.

"dasar banyak gaya! Jangan-jangan kau ini mutan atau semacamnya!" gumam Sasuke yg masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"apa katamu teme...?!" kata Naruto dg aura neraka yg membara di atmosfir-nya. Shikamaru dan Kiba yg merasa akan ada masalah segera menutup pintu ruang OSIS dan berlari pergi dari TKP.

"BERANINYA KAU MENCELA SEORANG NAMIKAZE!"

Dan seperti dugaan mereka, segera selang beberapa detik mereka lari dari 'TKP', terdengarlah suara teriakan amarah dan bunyi-bunyi barang-barang yg dilempar.

.

.

Skip time ke jam 12 malam

.

.

Malam itu malam berbadai yg lumayan parah. Nampak Sebuah sosok lelaki remaja berlari tunggang langgang di sebuah gang sempit di pinggir kota. Lelaki itu sepertinya berusaha melarikan diri dari sesuatu atau dari seseorang. Dia terus berlari tidak tentu arah tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yg basah karna air hujan. Selang beberapa waktu dia berlari, dia menemuka jalan buntu.

"s...sial!" katanya sambil berbalik kembali.

Tapi ternyata sudah ada sebuah sosok yg terselimuti bayangan menutupi jalannya. Sosok itu memakai sebuah jaket berkerudung yg menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"disini kau ternyata tikus kecil! Atau harus ku bilang laba-laba manisku..." kata orang itu sambil menyeringai lebar.

Si lelaki langsung berlari mundur sampai terbentur oleh tembok di belakangnya. Dia merangkak ketakutan berusaha menjaga jarak dari sosok bayangan tersebut.

"a-apa yg kau inginkan dariku?! Aku sudah membayar semua hutangku! Sekarang apa lagi?!" kata lelaki itu setengah berteriak dg nada ketakutan.

"heh! Apa dipikiranmu hanya ada tentang hutang dan uang, ya?! Ck, ck, ck, ck!" kata sosok itu dg nada rendah. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dar balik lengan bajunya yg agak longgar.

"kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau ku kirim kau kedunia yg tidak ada hutang maupun uang lagi?" kata sosok itu lagi sambil menjilat pisau itu dg lidahnya.

"a...ap...p..pa...?" lelaki itu hanya bisa gemetaran di lantai sambil mengucapkan hal-hal yg tidak jelas.

Dg gerakan gesit, sosok bayangan itu tadi menerjang si lelaki dan menusuk si lelaki tepat di bola mata kanannya.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" terdengar sebuah teriakan kesakitan dari gang sempit itu.

Sosok bayangan itu menyeringai puas. Bukan malah mencabut pisau itu dari mata si lelaki, dia malah makin memperdalam lagi pisau itu sampai ke otak lelaki itu.

"GGGAAAHHHH! AAAARRRRGGHHH!" teriak lelaki itu dg air mata yg deras keluar dari matanya walau satu matanya sudah rusak.

Dalam hitungan detik, lelaki itu terkapar tidak berdaya dan tidak bernapas. Ya. Lelaki itu sudah mati!

Sosok bayangan itu kemudian mencabut pisaunya dari rongga mata si lelaki yg merupakan korbannya. Membiarkan darah segar mengalir keluar dari mata lelaki itu dan menodai pakaiannya. Dia kemudian menjilat darah yg ada di pisaunya itu yg sudah tercampur dg air mata lelaki tadi.

"lumayan juga... target berikutnya harus lebih manis lagi!..." gumam sosok itu.

Lalu muncullah sebuah mobil benz hitam di ujung gang sempit di TKP itu. Si pengendara membunyikan klakson mobil itu 3 kali seperti memberi aba-aba untuk sosok bayangan itu. Sosok itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobil benz itu. Si pengemudi membuka kaca jendela mbil itu sedikit.

"bagaimana prosesnya, tuan?" tanya pengemudi itu pada sosok bayangan tersebut.

"ya... seperti biasa! Bagaimana dg mata-mata yg dikirim untuk menyelidiki ku? Sudah kau temukan?" tanya sosok itu pada pengemudi itu sambil masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

Dia mengganti pakaiannya yg kotor dan basah dg sebuah kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hitam. Dia juga mengeringkan rambutnya yg lumayan basah dan mengganti celana menjaid celana jeans berwarna putih. Kemudian sosok itu memakai syal dan masker lalu bertindak seperti orang sedang flu.

"belum tuan! Sepertinya sejauh ini mereka belum melakukan tindakan apapun. Jadi aku susah untuk melacak mereka!" kata si pengemudi mulai menjalankan mobil itu lagi.

"oh... begitu ya?" gumam sosok yg masih tersembunyi itu.

"kita sebaiknya segera menyembunyikan pakaian berdarah itu sebelum polisi melakukan pengeledahan acak!" kata si pengemudi melirik kearah baju berumuran darah tuannya yg sudah terletak disebuah kantong plastik hitam.

"tenang! Aku mengadakan acara BBQ besok. Jadi besok aku akan menggunakan pakaian ini untuk jadi materi yg akan dibakar!" kata sosok itu santai sambil mengambil sebuah kacamata hitam bulat dan memakainya.

Dan setelah itu tidak ada percakapan apapun lagi diantara pengemudi dan sosok misterius itu selagi mobil terus berjlan memecah keheningan tengah malam berhujan ini.

.

.

.

.

" _Breaking news! Seorang siswa SMA ditemukan tewas di salah satu gang sempit di pinggir kota. Perkiraan kematian korban menurut tim forensik sekitar jam 12 malam. Korban ditusuk di rongga mata kanannya sampai melukai arteri besar di otak yg menyebabkannya tewas kehabisan darah dan karna cedera parah. Saat ini polisi masih belum menemukan petunjuk ataupun tersangka yg mungkin membunuh siswa SMA malang ini!"_

Itulah bunyi si reporter T.V yg menayangkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan live ditempat kejadiannya langsung.

"pagi-pagi sudah ada kasus lagi!" dengus Kiba sambil memakan spageti dagingnya.

"kau mentang-mentang bilang sekolah kita aman kiba! Disini saja sudah ada beberapa kasus pembunuhan serupa juga, kan?!" kata Shikamaru sambil menyendok sup-nya malas.

"shikamaru benar! Disekolah kita sudah ada 4 kasus pembunuhan. Jadi kita harus berhati-hati, katanya pelakunya ada diantara warga sekolah ini!" kata Sai sambil meminum susu-nya.

"ah! Semua tentang pembunuhan ini membuatku tidak berselera! Kemarin sudah ditonjok sama cowok merah kecil itu! Sekarang berdiskusi tentang kasus pembunuhan beruntun ini! Apa satu minggu ini hari sialku?!" erang Gaara frustasi. Bisa dilihat masih ada beberapa perban dan memar bekas bertarung dg Sakura kemarin.

"yang sabar ya Gaara!" kata Neji menepuk punggung Gaara pelan.

Sementara percakapan para anggota geng cowok terpopuler itu, para cewek yg nyamar jadi cowok juga pada ngebahas topik yg sama dg latar yg beda tidak jauh dari tempat duduk para laki-laki itu.

"jadi? Kalian sudah dapat sesuatu? Sekecil apapun?" tanya Naruto memakan ramennya.

"sejauh ini aku belum! Aku terlalu sibuk untuk turnamenku jam 12 siang nanti di Kyoto dan aku akan pulang 3 hari lagi!" kata Sakura memakan udon-nya.

"wah, kalau kau seorang murid SMA biasa sakura, mungkin kau akan sangat senang dan bersemangat seharian!" kata Ino meminum susu stroberinya.

"tapi bedanya dia sudah berumur 20 thn, seorang perempuan dan seorang agen militer!" kata Tenten tersenyum miring sambil mengaduk-aduk ojiya-nya.

"hei tenten, jangan bocorkan rahasia seenaknya! Dan sakura, jangan melenceng dari topik!" kata Naruto menatap tajam mereka ber-2 dg ramen dimulutnya.

"dasar! Kalau makan jangan bicara! Kau sudah besar. Sudah kepala 2, Naruto!" kata Ino menasihati Naruto.

"terserah!" lau Naruto menelan semua mie di mulutnya sekaligus. Memang agak rakus sih... tapi ini sudah kebiasaannya sejak 7 tahun.

"jadi? Menurut kalian ada warga sekolah yg bertindak mencurigakan bagi kalian?" tanya Naruto lagi dg tatapan intens.

"belum! Kita baru saja disekolah ini 2 hari Naru! Menurutmu semudah itu untuk menggali informasi di seluruh penjuru sekolah yg mirip sebuah kota mini ini?" kata Tenten dg frustasi-nya.

"hei, bagaimana janjimu dg anak kelasmu yg hyper semangat itu Tenten?" tanya Sakura.

"tidak jadi lagi! Katanya senpainya ada urusan mendadak karna dihukum guru!" kata Tenten masih sama lesunya.

"aku bingung dg apa yg dibilang Mito baa-san 2 hari yg lalu sebelum kita pergi misi?" kata Ino berpikir.

"bagian yg mana?" tanya Naruto.

"dia bilang Tsunade-nee bakal jadi dokter, tapi dia malah jadi guru bahasa inggris! Apa baa-san salah informasi atau Tsunade-nee dapat tawaran lain?" kata Ino lagi.

"itu bukan masalah besar tau!" kata Sakura lumayan keras sambil menjitak kepala Ino.

"Itte! Aku kan Cuma nanya!" kata Ino meringis sakit.

"hahaha... dasar kalian berdua!" tawa Naruto dan Tenten.

" _dan inilah korban dari kasus pembunuhan misterius ini!"_

Lalu T.V sederhana di kantin itu menampakkan sebuah gambar seorang anak SMA berambut biru gelap yg diikat mirip shikamaru, kulit sao matang tapi lebih gela dari tenten dan mata hitam berpupil kecil seperti orang-orang kebanyakan.

Gambar di T.V itu menarik perhatian ke-4 cewek yg dalam penyamaran itu dan para cowok ganteng sangar tidak jauh dari mereka.

" _korban kali ini bernama Kidomaru, umur 17 tahun. Dia seorang anak yatim piatu yg besar di panti asuhan. Sekarang sedang bersekolah SMA di USHS. Karna korban belajar di sekolah tersebut, ada kemungkinan bahwa pembunuh Kidomaru adalah orang yg sama dg pelaku pembunuhan 1 bulan terkahir dan 2 thn yg lalu di sekolah USHS juga. Untuk sementara, anak-anak terutama para laki-laki harus menjaga diri dan segera pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk keamanan mereka. Bagi anak-anak yg bersekolah di USHS, diperkenankan untuk tidak berjalan sendiri, diruangan sendiri dan pulang ke asrama lebih awal dg teman-teman! Sekian dari saya! Berikut, mari kita lihat ramalan cuaca minggu ini..."_ dan berita-pun berlanjut ke ramalan cuaca.

"ah! Ternyata si anak laba-laba yg jadi korban, toh!" kata Kiba.

"wah, kasihan Tayuya pacarnya! Dia pasti sedang bersedih dirumah mereka sekarang!" kata Sai ikut-ikutan.

"katanya pembunuhan berantai, tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan satu-pun kesamaan ciri korban di semua kasus pembunuhan ini!" kata Neji ketus.

"mungkin kau kurang pintar!" kata Shikamaru malas.

"kau jangan sombong Shika! Apa kau tidak sedih guru faforitmu itu juga jadi korban 2 thn yg lalu?!" kata Neji sedikit kesal.

"hm...terserah!" kata Shika cuek.

Naruto yg tidak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan mereka, langsung menjadi penasaran.

'sepertinya mereka tahu lumayan banyak tentang kasus dan para korbannya!' batin Naruto.

Dia-pun memberanikan diri untuk ikut numbruk dalam percakapan itu. Dia mengambil nampan makanannya dan berjalan menuju meja para cowo-cowo ganteng itu. Sementara Sakura, Ino dan Tenten yg melihat Naruto hanya bengong, bersiap-siap melihat aksi Naruto berikutnya. Naruto memang ahli mengumpulkan informasi bahkan dari orang-orang bodoh yg kelepas bicara!

"ehm! Permisi tuan-tuan!" kata Naruto yg membuat semua cowo-cowo ganteng itu melihat kearahnya.

"oh... si rebung rebus rupanya!" kata Kiba ketus.

"apa maumu?" tanya Gaara sedikit cemberut.

"aku hanya penasaran dg apa yg kalian bilang tentang Kidomaru! Apa kalian mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto mulai duduk disebelah Kiba tanpa izin. Entah kenapa Kiba hanya membiarkannya.

"tidak terlalu sih... dia hanya salah satu berandalan sekolah yg sering dibawa kekantor OSIS oleh murid-murid lain!" kata Neji. "kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" sambungnya lagi.

"tidak. Aku hanya penasaran dengan kata 'Tayuya' dan 'pacarnya'. Apa maksudnya? Dia punya pacar yg tinggal sekamar dg-nya?" kata Naruto lagi.

"he-eh! Namanya Tayuya. Gadis berambut pink yg lumayan sangar! Dia dari sekolah lain, khusus olahraga! Sekolah itu selalu menjadi tandingan terberat sekolah kita!" kata Gaara yg diam-diam juga mau numbruk dipercakapan. Tsundere nih ye!~

"oh, begitu..." gumam Naruto memasang pose berpikir. "kalau begitu, siapa itu guru faforit Shikamaru yg kata Neji jadi korban yg lalu?" tanya Naruto lagi dg wajah tak bersalah.

"hei! Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu! Kau terdengar seperti sedang mencuri informasi dari kami dg aktingmu!" kata Shikamaru menatap Naruto dg tatapan menyelidiki.

"aku penasaran apa namamu memang Menma dan apa kau benar-benar 18 thn!?" kata Shikamaru dg tatapan curiga.

Naruto hening sebentar. Lalu dia tertawa garing dg lumayan keras walau tdak terlalu keras karna diredam suara kantin yg ribut. Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara hanya diam melihat Naruto yg bertingkah aneh.

"hahaha! Lucu sekali Nara! Aku bahkan tak terpikir kau akan menganggapku sampai segitunya! Kau bisa saja Nara!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

"oh, jadi aku salah ya? Tumben prediksi ku tidak sesuai dg kenyataannya." Kata Shikamaru sambil memasang pose berpikir dan merenungkan sesuatu.

"pasti salah! Nggak mungkin cowok kecil ini seorang agen mata-mata, intel atau semacamnya!" kata Kiba dg santainya.

"terserhalah kalian mau pikir aku apa! Tapi siapa si guru faforit Shikamaru ini?" kata Naruto sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"namanya Obito-sensei. Dia guru IPA sebelum Kakashi-sensei. Dia dan shikamaru biasanya bermain mahyong, catur dan shogi saat waktu luang. Dia guru yg baik dan bijaksana! Aku heran kenapa dia tidak jadi guru sejarah saja, ya?" kata Sai dg senyum palsunya.

"sayangnya... guru yg hebat selalu tidak bertahan lama! Dia jadi korban pembunuhan beruntun ini sebagai korban ke-2. Saat itu aku, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Sai baru 5 bulan sekolah disini. Pokoknya di pemakaman Obito-sensei sangat kacau! Shikamaru bahkan tidak mau pindah dari makamnya sampai 5 jam!" kata Neji dg senyuman ringan diwajahnya.

"Urusai! Aku tak mau mengingatnya!" kata Shikamaru sambil cemberut.

"dasar Tsundere!" dengus Neji.

"ini bukan tsundere namanya!" balas Shikamaru kesal.

"ah aku ingat! Ini namanya tak mau ngingat, tapi malah keingat!" kata Kiba.

"bukannya intinya sama saja?" kata Gaara.

"hn." Kata Sasuke entah jawab apa.

Dan terjadilah sebuah perdebatan panjang antara para anggota geng cowok ganteng itu. Naruto karna tak mau ikut dalam masalah, segera mengambil nampan makanannya dan berjalan kembali kearah meja teman-temannya yg sedari tadi menguping pembicaraannya.

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya Tenten.

"kau dapat sesuatu?" kata Sakura.

"aku dapat beberapa info menarik!" kata Naruto sambil meminum teh kotaknya.

"jadi...? pasti kau akan menyuruh kita untuk melakukan sesuatu sekarang, kan?" kata Ino sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Naruto berhenti meminum teh-nya dan meletakkannya didepan mejanya. Dia tersenyum menyeringai puas kepada Sakura, Ino dan Tenten.

"siap-siap saja! Aku akan..."

.

.

.

"...membuat kalian sangat sibuk!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Konichiwa minna-san!~

Terimakasih sudah membaca chap 2 fic baru saya yg aneh ini!

Ada beberapa koreksi untuk chap 1 kalau ada yg melenceng dari cerita atau penjelasan awal! Seperti penyamaran Tsunade yg bertukar dan lainnya!(saya lupa)

Semoga kalian menikmati membaca fic saya ini!

Chap yg ini agak lebih sedikit ngaco dari yg pertama!

Tolong di follow/faforite dan di refiew ya senpai! Tolong juga kasih saran dan refreshing alur cerita buat saya!~

Jaa matta ashita!~


	3. The Main Suspect!

Mission to Boy's School

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated: T

Summary:

Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. 4 Agen dari sekolah kemiliteran khusus perempuan mendapat misi lapangan pertama mereka. Ke-4 gadis yg berumur 20 thn itu sangat bersemangat. Tapi apa jadinya kalau misi mereka mengharuskan mereka untuk menyamar dan menyelinap kesekolah khusus lelaki?

Note:

Semakin lama otak author makin konslet. Jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan, alur dan informasi didalam cerita ini!

Author kurang bisa bedain yg mana rated T dan yg mana rated M. Jadi maaf jika ada adegan yg masuk kedalam rated M yg tidak sengaja masuk!

Author menerima saran, komentar dan lainnya yg bermanfaat buat fic ini dari reader! Jadi jangan malu-malu me-refiew!~

Maaf jika ada yg tidak suka pairing yg ada didalam cerita saya!

Maaf kalau judul chapter tidak sesuai dg isi ceritanya!

Dan mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan lain yg pernah saya lakukan selama menulis fic ini!

Chapter 3: The Main Suspect

Pagi hari di jepang. Tepatnya pukul 6.10!

Naruto terbangun drai tidur nyenyak-nya. Dg perlahan dia duduk diatas ranjangnya dan melihat kesekitarnya. Dia barus saja sadar kalau dia masih memakai penyamaran laki-lakinya.

'cih! Pantas saja tidurku kurang nyaman!' batin Naruto.

Dia kemudian membuka baju kemeja sekolahnya yg belum sempat dia ganti kemarin. Lalu dia melepaskan wig yg masih dia pakai walau letaknya sudah lumayan berantakan. Dan diteruskan dg melepaskan alat pengubah suara di tenggorokannya, menekan tombol mati pada manset yg membentuk six pack-nya lalu baru melepasnya. Dia merasa lega sudah membuka manset panas itu dari tubuhnya. Didalam manset itu dia masih memakai sebuah bra berwarna putih (agar tidak terlalu terlihat keluar manset).

"ngh... waktunya mandi!" kata Naruto dg suara normalnya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

Kemudian dia berjalan dg gontai kearah kamar mandi. Didalam kamar mandi dia membersihkan diri walau masih dg mata tertutup. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi kembali terbuka menampakkan sosok mungil Naruto yg basah dan hanya tertutupi sebuah handuk putih selutut.

Tapi bukan malah memakai baju dan penyamarannya kembali sebelum ada orang yg lihat, dia malah tidur-tiduran di atas ranjang.

"cih! Kenapa rasanya hari ini malas sekali sekolah! Padahal baru hari ke-3 disini! Huh! Ini pasti karna tugas semalam!" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel kamarnya berbunyi.

TING TONG

Karna kaget Naruto berdiri melongo melihat kearah pintunya yg masih tertutup dan terkunci rapat.

'w-wah! Ada orang! Ada orang sepagi ini? Agak aneh sih...' batin Naruto panik.

"Namikaze-san! Ini Itachi-sensei! Tolong buka pintunya sebentar!" teriak sebuah suara dari luar pintu.

'OMG! Itachi-sensei datang! Mana kalung choker pengubah suara itu?!' batin Naruto panik mengobrak-abrik kasurnya yg berantakan.

BRAK BRUK BUK

"Namikaze-san? Ada apa didalam?" tanya Itachi lagi dari luar.

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menemukan kalung pengubah suara itu. Dia segera memakainya dan mengaturnya menjadi suara Menma.

"ehm! Tidak ada apa-apa! Tunggu sebentar Itachi-sensei!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak dg suara Menma.

"cepat buka! Sensei ingin memberitahu suatu hal yg penting!" teriak Itachi lagi.

"sebentar sensei!" kata Naruto lagi. 'gawat! Kalau seperti ini nggak sempat pakai manset itu lagi! Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita coba yg ini?!' batin Naruto.

Dia kemudian mengambil wig hitamnya dan membasahinya sedikit dg air lalu memasangnya. Lalu dia memasang tampang lelah dan ngantuk diwajahnya. Akhirnya dia membukakan pintu untuk Itachi walau sedikit. Hanya kepalanya saja yg nongol keluar dari pintu dan sisa tubuhnya disembunyikannya.

"ada apa sensei?" tanya Naruto dg nada malas seperti Shikamaru.

"kenapa kau seperti itu membuka pintu untuk sensei-mu?! Biarkan aku masuk!" kata Itachi ingin membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lagi.

"jangan sensei! Itu! A-aku sedang membuat sesuatu yg fantastis jadi tidak ada yg boleh melihatnya lagi!" kata Naruto asal bicara.

"oh ya?! Dan apa sesuatu yg fantastis ini?!" tanya Itachi dg nada mengintimidasi.

"ah... i-itu... tunggu! Mana boleh aku bilang pada sensei! Kan tadi udah aku bilang itu rahasia!" kata Naruto bermaksud membuat Itachi yg terpojok.

"benar, tapi aku gurumu! Aku juga berkewajiban melihat tingkah laku para muridku! Dan kau bertingkah laku sangat aneh Menma-san!" kata Itachi menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan mengangkat dagunya sedikit.

"tapi aku juga punya hak untuk menyimpan privasi-ku!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak.

"jangan berteriak didepan gurumu!" teriak Itachi.

"aku tidak teriak! Sensei yg teriak!" teriak Naruto ikut-ikut Itachi.

"ada apa disini?" tanya sebuah suara yg mereka ber-2 kenali. Dan saat mereka melihat darimana asal suara itu, ternyata itu memang Kakashi.

"ah, Kakashi-san! Tidak, aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dg Menma-san tapi dia tidak membiarkanku masuk! Jadi aku harus mengajarkan tata krama padanya sebagai seorang guru!" kata Itachi pada Kakashi.

"oh begitu ya? Bagaimana dg-mu Na-Menma?" tanya Kakashi hampir kelepasan.

"ya... a-aku sedang membuat sesuatu yg rahasia! Tenang, ini tidak melanggar hukum dan sangat aman! Ditambah aku tidak membiarkan Itachi-sensei masuk karna aku belum ber...pakaian? termasuk aku belum pakai celana!" kata Naruto membuat-buat alasan. Kakashi yg mengerti Naruto belum sempat memakai penyamarannya, segera mencari akal agar Itachi menyerah.

"ah! Itachi, memang benar dia punya hak untuk menjaga privasi-nya! Walaupun kita disini semua laki-laki, tapi ada juga cowok atau cewek yg malu menampakkan tubuhnya pada sesama jenisnya!" kata Kakashi menepuk pundak Itachi meyakinkannya.

"ya... kau ada benarnya Kakashi-san. Baiklah, sekali ini akan kubiarkan!" kata Itachi menghela nafas pasrah.

" _that's the spirit!_ Aku mau kekantor guru dulu, ya!" kata Kakashi berjalan pergi. Sementara Naruto memberikannya tatapan 'terimakasih' dan dibalas dg 1 jempol dari Kakashi.

"jadi, apa yg ingin kau sampaikan tadi Itachi-sensei?" tanya Naruto setelah Kakashi hilang dari pandangan.

"ehm! Pertama, Ini soal saudaramu Sakuya. Aku meminjamnya untuk ikut turnamen selama 3 hari di Kyoto!" kata Itachi mengembalikan nada bicaranya.

"ya, aku sudah tau! Dia sudah bilang padaku kemarin!" kata Naruto dg sedikit malas. "apa hanya untuk itu kau memaksaku membuka pintu penuh untukmu?"

"bukan hanya itu. Kedua, salah satu guru disekolah ini mengadakan acara BBQ hari ini, jadi pelajaran sampai istirahat pertama dibatalkan! Karna kepala sekolah dan semua guru juga ingin menghadiri acara tersebut. Kalau kau mau hadir tidak apa dan jika tidak mau tidak apa juga! Jadi terserah kau!" jelas Itachi agak cuek dibagian terakhir.

"oh... itu saja? Tidak penting!" kata Naruto mau menutup lagi pintu kamarnya.

"tunggu!" kata Itachi menahan kenop pintunya dari luar.

"hm? Apa lagi?" tanya Naruto malas dan cuek.

"terakhir, kepala sekolah dan nenek mu dan saudara-saudaramu itu ingin bertemu dg kalian semua sekarang!" kata Itachi.

"ah! Baru itu berita penting sensei! Bilang pada baa-san dan Madara-sensei aku akan kesana dalam 20... mungkin 25 menit lagi!" kata Naruto lalu langsung menutup pintunya dg sedikit kasar.

Dan suara berikutnya yg didengar Itachi adalah suara keributan yg dibuat Naruto karna bersiap-siap terlalu cepat dan terburu-buru. Itachi sweatdrop dan menghela nafas pasrah.

"dasar anak jaman sekarang! Sama saja dg Sasuke!" gumam Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk segera memberitahukan hal itu pada 'saudara-saudara' Naruto yg lainnya. Tadi dia baru memberitahukan hal ini pada Ino dan Naruto, jadi berikutnya tinggal Tenten. Ya... karna Sakura sudah ada di Kyoto, jadi dia tidak perlu terlalu capek-capek membangunkan 4 orang.

"kalau dipikir-pikir, ke-4 bersaudara ini aneh juga, ya?" gumam Itachi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan lorong lantai tiga.

.

.

.

.

"j-jadi, ada apa baa-san memanggil kami semua kesini?" tanya Naruto agak sedikit gugup.

"apa k-kami me-membocorkan sebuah rahasia militer?" tanya Ino juga gugup.

"atau a-apa aku tak sengaja membocorkan i-identitas kami?" tanya Tenten paling gugup.

Mito menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali sambil menghela nafas maklum. Ya... ke-4 gadis-gadisnya ini memang suka takut kalau membuat kesalahan sedikit saja. Tapi dia tak tau kenapa?

"aku memanggil kalian kesini karna aku baru saja mendapat informasi terbaru dari Yamato!" kata Mito akhirnya bersuara. "Yamato memberitahuku, kalau ada guru atau petugas yg tinggal disekolah ini keluar malam-malam secara sembunyi-sembunyi kemarin malam! Dan kebetulan sekali, terjadi sebuah kasus pembunuhan yg serupa dg kasus-kasus lalu yg terjadi di sekolah ini!" jelas Mito.

"apa itu berarti bukti bahwa pelakunya berasal dan tinggal di sekolah ini benar?" kata Naruto menyimpulkan.

"benar sekali Naruto! Ditambah menurut penuturan Tayuya, Kidomaru seharusnya ada di asrama sekolah ini karna sudah mendapat peringatan dari sekolah untuk tidak keluar dari pekarangan sekolah tanpa kepentingan yg serius!" jelas Mito lagi. "bukankah begitu, Madara?"

Madara mengangguk ringan. "dari riwayat Kidomaru, dia memiliki banyak hutang pada pemilik apartemen Tayuya, supermarket, bar, dan lainnya! Dan dilihat dari kamera CCTV, dia sering keluar malam secara diam-diam. Sepertinya dia memiliki kerja part time di sebuah bar malam dan beberapa tempat lainnya untuk melunasi hutangnya!" jelas Madara.

"jadi, baa-san hanya ingin memberitahukan hal itu pada kami?" tanya Ino memastikan.  
"bukan hanya itu! Seperti yg kalian sudah tau, salah satu guru disekolah ini mengadakan pesta BBQ dihalaman belakang sekolah. Jadi pelajaran pertama, kedua dan ketiga dibatalkan! Ini sebenarnya hanya akal-akalan Madara untuk mengumpulkan semua guru dan murid disatu tempat dan apa salah satu dari mereka bertingkah mencurigakan!" kata Mito sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"tingkah mencurigakan seperti?" tanya Tenten.

"ya... seperti mencoba menghilangkan bukti yg dibawanya dari TKP. Atau mencoba membakar dan menukar bukti dg barang orang lain. Atau mungkin pura-pura jadi saksi mata yg menemukan sebuah bukti berdarah, gitu?" kata Mito mencontohkan secara asal-asalan.

"pokoknya jangan sampai mabuk dipesta dan tajamkan penglihatan! Selamat berjuang anak-anak!" kata Madara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"hai'! kami mengerti!" kata mereka ber-3 kompak.

"sekarang pergi ke pesta BBQ itu! Bersenang-senang dan bertugaslah dg baik!" kata Madara lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir mereka.

Lalu mereka ber-3 memberi hormat kepada Mito dan Madara, kemudian berlalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Di halaman belakang sekolah, terdengar musik dan gelak tawa banyak orang. Disana juga ada beberapa orang yg membawa peralatan musik untuk bermain band dg teman-temannya dan memeriahkan suasana. Tidak luput juga minuman alkohol diantara kalangan para guru yg entah kenapa para murid juga boleh untuk meminumnya. Sepertinya para guru sudah sangat mabuk sampai-sampai kurang mengawasi murid-muridnya.

"hei Kakashi!...hik...Kau nggak mau...hik...minum-mi...hik...num sebentar?" tanya salah satu guru berambut mirip lee dan alis mata yg tebal. Dia guru olahraga di sekolah itu yg bernama Might Guy.

"tidak terimakashi! Aku bukan tipe peminum!" kata Kakashi mencoba menolak secara baik-baik.

"ayolah...hik...aku juga penasaran...hik...dg apa yg tersembunyi dibalik masker-mu itu!" kata Guy sambil merangkul pundak Kakashi.

"tidak terimakasih!" kata Kakashi ketus.

"huh, Dasar jual mahal!" kata Guy sambil meminum segelas bir.

Kakashi tidak menghiraukan perkataan Guy yg notabe sedang mabuk berat. Dia kemudian berjalan kearah Tsunade yg berhasil terperangkap dalam sebuah permainan judi oleh anak murid kelasnya sendiri.

"hei nyonya Senju! Sini sebentar!" kata Kakashi menarik tangan Tsunade keluar dari kerumunan siswa-siswa itu.

"hei! Aku hampir saja memenangkan permainan ini! Jangan! 500 ribu yen ku!" teriak Tsunade meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan yg masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

Sementara murid kelasnya hanya bengong melihat kepergian kedua guru . Lalu salah satu muridnya kemudian memecahkan keheningan yg akward itu. Dan dia adalah orang yg main judi dg Tsunade tadi.

"YEAAA! AKU MENANG!" dan semua kembali ribut lagi.

Kakashi menarik Tsunade ke salah satu lorong sepi di lantai satu. Keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yg mabuk itu.

"hei! Apa-apaan itu?! Nanti aku difitnah punya hubungan khusus denganmu!" kata Tsunade kesal dan melepaskan gandengan tangan Kakashi dg cukup kasar.

"dasar pemabuk dan penjudi berat! Kau disini juga sedang bertugas, baka! Siapa tau kau tanpa sadar ditipu si pelaku saat sedang mabuk!" kata Kakashi sedikit menceramahi Tsunade seperti ibu-ibu.

"berisik! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri! Aku sudah kepala 3, tau!" kata Tsunade sambil masih meminum bir yg tanpa sengaja dia bawa.

'sudah kepala tiga tapi jangan bertingkah seperti ABG yg baru kepala 1!' batin Kakashi sweatdrop.

"sudahlah! Yg penting buka mata dan kau hanya boleh meminum 10% alkohol saja! Karna sekarang sudah 50%, jadi kau tidak boleh meminum satu tetes-pun!" kata Kakashi sambil merampas gelas bir itu dari Tsunade.

"hei! Itu punyaku! Kembalikan Hatake!" teriak Tsunade berusaha mengambil bir-nya kembali.

Kelakuan 2 orang dewasa ini seperti anak kecil yg merebutkan permen saja, ya?

Sementara itu, Naruto, Ino dan Tenten tanpa sengaja terpisah diantara para orang-orang yg berdansa dan bermabuk-mabukan.

"sial! Kalau seperti ini suasananya aku tak bisa mengawasi para guru yg bertingkah mencurigakan! Apa ini masih sebuah pesta BBQ?!" geram Naruto berusaha pergi dari kerumunan orang-orang yg sedang menari itu. Tentu semuanya laki-laki, kecuali ada beberapa perempuan yg ikut menari dan mereka merupakan guru disekolah itu.

Akhirnya setelah 20 menit 45 detik perjuangan, dia berhasil keluar dari kerumunan yg sedang menari dan berakhir di salah satu meja minuman disana.

"pesta yg hebat, kan?" kata seseorang yg juga duduk di meja minuman bersamanya.

"ya... terlalu hebat!" kata Naruto melihat kearah orang-orang yg sudah pingsan dan muntah-muntah karna kebanyakan minum.

"hahaha! Tenang! Setiap kali ada pesta disekolah ini mereka memang selalu seperti ini. Bahkan pernah ada orang yg rencananya hanya membuat pesta kecil-kecilan, tapi ujung-ujungnya pasti seperti sekarang!" jelas orang itu sambil sedikit tertawa.

"oh... begitu, ya?" gumam Naruto melihat orang yg sudah pingsan tadi.

"ngomong-ngomong nama anda siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"ah! Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Orochimaru, guru sains-mu! Kita belum pernah bertemu karna pelajaran sains harusnya hari ini pada jam pelajaran ke-4!" kata guru yg bernama Orochimaru itu.

"ah, salam kenal Orochimaru-sensei! Namaku Menma Namikaze, murid baru disini!" kata Naruto sambil bungkuk hormat.

"salam kenal juga Menma-kun!" kata Orochimaru tersenyum ringan. "kau suka pesta-nya?" tanya Orochimaru lagi.

"ya, lumayanlah! Walaupun aku bukan tipe pesta-pestaan!" kata Naruto mengambil sekaleng soda.

"kau tak mau minum bir, wine atau semacamnya? Kau kan sudah cukup umur?" tanya Orochimaru menyodorkan kaleng minuman red wine.

"tidak terimakasih. Aku belum mau minum alkohol sebelum umurku 19 tahun keatas! Aku sudah janji pada nenekku!" kata Naruto bohong.

"oh begitu... kau anak baik, ya!" kata Orochimaru menepuk kepala Naruto ringan. "aku permisi dulu, ya! Aku harus membakar beberapa daging dan sosis disini!" kata Orochimaru sebelum berlalu pergi.

Orochimaru berjalan menuju pemanggang yg lumayan banyak orang disana. Dan semua orang itu akhirnya tersenyum melihat Orochimaru datang.

"hei kawan-kawan! Orochi-sensei datang! BBQ panas akan segera masak!" teriak salah satu dari mereka yg menunggu Orochimaru datang.

Dan semua murid-murid yg menunggu BBQ disana bersorak gembira menyambut kedatangan Orochimaru.

"baiklah-baiklah! Maaf menunggu lama!" kata Orochimaru meraih spatula yg terletak diatas penggorengan itu. Dia kemudian meletakkan sebuah daging diatas pemanggang itu. Tapi ternyata api-nya malah mengecil.

"wah, sepertinya bara-nya nggak cukup. Sial, bara-nya sudah habis pula! Tunggu sebentar ya, sensei ambil beberapa sampah sensei untuk buat apinya lebih besar!" kata Orochimaru masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah dinas.

"sampahnya jangan sampah basah ya sensei!" teriak salah satu murid yg menunggu BBQ.

Sememtara itu, bersama Sasuke cs:  
"hei Sas! Hik... ayo bersulang!...hik... kau tidak minum?" kata Kiba yg sudah mabuk berat.

"minum saja sama Gaara sana!" kata Sasuke menatap kiba dg tatapan 'dasar'.

"hei sas!... hik... kau mau mencari...hik... uke-mu itu, ha?!" kata Shikamaru entah kenapa bisa ikut mabuk juga.

"terserah Shika! Temani Kiba dan Gaara minum disana!" kata Sasuke mendorong Shikamaru dari jalannya.

Sasuke berjalan diantara kerumunan itu mencari seseorang. Dan benar saja, dia sedang mencari pemuda (yg sebenarnya cewek) bersurai hitam durian (sebenarnya pirang panjang) dan memiliki 3 garis tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya yg seperti kumis kucing. Ya, dia mencari Menma(Naruto) Namikaze.

Dia melihat pemuda -cewek- bersuari hitam -pirang- itu sedang duduk di salah satu meja minuman diseberang lantai menari tempat banyak orang sedang menari bersama disana. Dg susah payah dia menyebrangi lautan manusia itu sampai kearah meja minuman tempat Naruto. Dan akhirnya setelah 15 menit 55 detik perjuangan dia berhasil.

"hei dobe! Kau ngapain sendiri-sendiri disini?" tanya Sasuke ikut duduk disebelah Naruto.

"bukan urusanmu teme! Pergi sana! Kau mengganggu mood-ku saat ini!" kata Naruto cemberut dan meminum soda-nya.

"kau kejam sekali dobe!" kata Sasuke pura-pura sedih. "lagipula apa kau tidak merindukanku, dobe?" kata Sasuke lagi.

"aku tidak mungkin merindukan orang sepertimu, teme! Sekarang enyahlah!" kata Naruto mengusir Sasuke.

"aw~ padahal aku pikir kau menyukai ciumanku kemarin." Kata Sasuke dg nada jahilnya.

Naruto terdiam membatu sebentar. Dia menelan air ludahnya sendiri dg susah payah. "c-ciuman a-apa m-mmaksudmu teme?" kata Naruto pura-pura tak tau dg rona merah diwajahnya.

"jangan pura-pura tak tau Namikaze! Aku tau kau membalas ciumanku kemarin dan kau menutup matamu! Itu artinya kau menyukainya, kan?" kata Sasuke dg seringai jahil diwajahnya sambil terus menikmati wajah memerah Naruto. 'sial! Dia imut sekali!' batin Sasuke sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan untuk tidak menyerang Naruto saat itu juga.

"a-aaku tidak tau a-apa-apa tentang itu! Dan l-lagi pula a-a-aku masih normal, tau!" kata Naruto gugup dg rona merah makin menjadi-jadi diwajahnya. 'sial! Aku sekarang terlihat seperti kepiting rebus bodoh!' batin Naruto.

"bilang saja kalau kau mau lagi! Aku tidak keberatan memberikanmu lagi, bahkan lebih! Juga kau boleh saja aku jadikan uke baruku!" kata Sasuke sambil menyangga kepalanya dg tangan kirinya sambil tetap memperhatikan Naruto.

Naruto kembali terdiam membatu. Lalu, dia tiba-tiba menggebrak meja minuman itu dg cukup keras sampai membuat beberapa kaleng minuman jatuh. Walau author yakin nggak bakal ada yg dengar hal itu selain Sasuke dan Naruto karna mereka semua sedang asik berpesta.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA TEME!" teriak Naruto keras. Tapi masih tidak bisa mengalahkan alunan musik rock yg sedang dimainkan.

Setelah berteriak, Naruto berjalan dg marah kearah toilet lantai 1. Meninggalkan Sasuke yg masih senantiasa melihatnya sampai sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi dari pemandangan pesta itu.

"kau benar dobe! Aku tergila-gila olehmu!~" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan kearah toilet dg hentakan kaki yg kasar. Dia membuka kran salah satu wastafel di toilet itu dan mencuci mukanya disana.

"teme sialan! Dasar homo mesum! Kalau dia tau aku ini perempuan habislah kau!" kata Naruto sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Lalu Naruto sedikit membuka kemeja seragam sekolahnya menampakkan otot perut palsunya.

"apa bakal ketahuan nggak ya nanti? Kan disini juga ada peajaran renang. Wig ini bakal jatuh nggak? Manset ini bisa diajak renang tanpa harus rusak nggak?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. 'kira-kira otot perut laki-laki itu seperti apa, ya?' batin Naruto. Dia-pun tanpa sengaja membayangkan Sasuke yg bertelanjang dada nanti saat pelajaran renang. Tanpa disadarinya, rona merah muncul dikedua pipinya. Merasakan pipinya mulai memanas, dia kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghapuskan imajinasi-nya yg -menurutnya- kotor itu.

'sialan! Apa yg kau pikirkan tadi! Tidak mungkin si teme itu punya six pack atau eight pack dan semacamnya!' batin Naruto kesal. Dia-pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari toilet itu dan kembali ke pesta sialan tadi.

Saat dia tengah berjalan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg tidak sengaja menambrak-nya. Barang-barang yg dibawa orang itu tanpa sengaja jatuh ke lantai.

"ah! S-sumimasen! Aku terlalu tergesa-gesa sampai tak memperhatikan jalan! Aku pikir disini tidak ada orang!" kata orang yg menabraknya tadi.

"tidak apa-apa! Aku juga tidak menyadari ada orang yg sedang berlari!" kata Naruto mulai membungkuk untuk membantu orang itu memunguti barang-barangnya. Dia dan orang itu memunguti beberapa sweter dan kaos oblong. Disana juga ada 1 celana olahraga dan 2 celana jeans.

"ini!" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan barang-barang yg dia pungut.

"A-arigato!" kata orang itu mengambil barang-barangnya dari Naruto.

"ngomong-ngomong ini semua untuk apa?" tanya Naruto.

"ini barang-barang yg mau aku sumbangkan ke panti asuhan! Seharusnya hari ini klub donasi akan mengumpulkan-nya, tapi karna sekarang ada pesta jadi aku harus mengantarnya langsung ke ruang klub mereka!" kata orang itu.

"eto...boleh saya tanya, nama anda siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"oh... nama saya Mitarashi Anko, panggil Anko-sensei! Saya guru yg mengurus administrasi sekolah! Salam kenal!" kata guru perempuan yg bernama Anko itu.

"salam kenal juga! Nama saya Menma Namikaze, murid baru disini!" kata Naruto membungkuk hormat.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya Menma-kun!" kata Anko sambil berjalan pergi.

Setelah sosok Anko pergi, Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pesta yg ribut itu.

.

.

.

.

"NA...maksudku...MENMA!" terdengar suara 2 orang yg meneriaki nama samaran Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut. Ternyata itu Ino dan Tenten yg sedang bersusah payah berlari kearahnya didalam lautan manusia itu.

"Inu? Tenshi? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"k-kau...hah... dari mana saja?" tanya Ino.

"kami...hah...sudah mencari...hah...mu keseluruh sekolah!" kata Tenten sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto.

"g-gomene! Aku tadi ke toilet sebentar setelah keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yg sedang menari itu!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"dasar kau ini! Kalau kau tidak ada bersama kami, kedua homo itu akan terus membuntuti kami!" kata Ino dg kesalnya.

"2 homo? Siapa?" tanya Naruto dg wajah polosnya.

"cowok banci dan mayat hidup!" kata Tenten sambil memalingkan wajahnya yg sudah merah karna marah.

"maksud kalian Neji Hyuga dan Sai Shimura itu?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"tentu saja mereka! Aku awalnya waktu pertama kali melihat wajah si mayat hidup, aku pikir kalau dia tipe pendiam yg tidak bisa berkomunikasi dg baik! Ternyata dia homo tingkat akut yg entah kenapa aku pernah mengenal wajahnya!" kata Ino dg aura frustasi-nya.

"begitu pula dg si cowok banci itu! Tatapannya membuatku merasa tidak enak! Dia seperti ingin menelanjangiku saat itu juga! Dan aku tak tau bagaimana reaksi-nya nanti saat tau aku perempuan!" kata Tenten ikut frustasi. "dan entah kenapa otakku terus bilang kalau aku dan dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya!" sambungnya lagi semakin stres.

"ya... selamat berjuang untuk... tunggu! Kalian bilang rasanya pernah bertemu dg mereka?" kata Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

"euuum...i-iya. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ino dg nada tak bersalah.

"bukan itu! Aku sebenarnya juga merasa pernah melihat si Sasu-teme itu dulu tapi entah dimana!? Selain di majalah gosip atau semacamnya, rasanya duu aku pernah bertemu!" kata Naruto juga ikut pusing bersama mereka.

"hm...benar-benar aneh! Justru mereka yg terlihat mencurigakan, kan?" kata Tenten mencoba mencari para homo itu. Tapi masih nihil.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yg bertabrakan dg Ino dan Naruto. Orang itu menjatuhkan sesuatu dg sedari tadi dia pegang seakan-akan itu penting.

"ah! Sumimasen! Aku jadi ceroboh sekali jika sudah mabuk begini!" kata orang itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yg tidak gatal.

"tidak apa!" kata Naruto yg diikuti anggukan Ino. Naruto kemudian memungut sesuatu yg dijatuhkan orang itu. Dan itu sebuah kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hitam. "ini milik anda, kan?" tanya Naruto menyerahkan kaos itu pada orang tadi.

"ah, iya! Arigato! Benda ini sangat berharga bagiku! Ini jimatku untuk mendapatkan dia!" kata orang itu tersenyum senang mendapat kaos itu tadi.

"dia?" tanya Naruto, Ino, Tenten bersamaan.

"i-itu! D-dia...orang yg kusuka! Tapi, kalian kan hanya anak muridku. Tidak mungkin aku memberitahu hal seperti ini pada kalian!" kata orang itu malu-malu sambil memeluk kaos itu.

"kalau begitu, nama anda siapa? Sepertinya anda termasuk guru disini?" tanya Tenten.

"oh, kalau begitu kalian pasti murid baru! Namaku Yugao Uzuki, guru wali kelas 1-2 dan guru bahasa kalian! Salam kenal! Dan kalau boleh ku tanya, siapa nama kalian?" kata guru yg bernama Yugao itu.

"nama saya Menma Namikaze! Yoroshiku!" kata Naruto

"nama saya Inu Yamanaka! Yoroshiku Terumi-sensei!" kata Ino

"nama saya Yasuhara no Tenshi! Salam kenal!" kata Tenten.

"wah, kalian anak-anak yg baik, ya!" kata Yugao. "dan ganteng-ganteng juga..." gumamnya tanpa bisa didengar siapapun.

"permisi sensei, kami pergi dulu ya!" kata Ino dg sopan dan tanpa sengaja menebarkan sedikit pesonanya.

Yugao langsung blushing melihat Ino (yg tidak sengaja mengeluarkan aura pesonanya). "i-iya... aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" kata Yugao melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Mereka-pun akhirnya berpisah. Dan ke-3 pemuda -cewek- itu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka sambil tetap berjalan.

"jadi, sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Ino membuka suara.

"sampai kita menganggap para homo itu mencurigakan!" kata Tenten.

"aku penasaran, memangnya dulu kita ber-4 ini sudah pernah ketemu sama para homo itu? Aku nggak pernah ingat main sama anak kecil yg pendiam dan sedingin es seperti si teme itu!" kata Naruto dg pose berpikir.

"ah~ kalau soal masa lalu nanti saja dibahas! Sekarang kita lagi bahas, bagaimana kita bisa mengecilkan tersangka dalam kasus pembunuhan beruntun ini!" kata Ino dg nada sebal.

"hati-hati perkataanmu Ino! Nanti kalau ada yg dengar gimana? Apalagi kalau ternyata yg dengar itu si pelaku?" kata Tenten sedikit menjitak kepala Ino dan Ino-pun meringis kesakitan.

"rasanya akhir-akhir ini, Ino jadi sering dijitak, ya?" gumam Naruto sweatdrop.

"hei lihat! Disana sudah mulai memanggang BBQ lagi! Bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut makan beberapa daging?" kata Tenten menunjuk kearah kerumunan orang yg makan daging tusuk panggang.

"ayo! Kelihatannya beberapa daging tidak terlalu buruk!" kata Naruto.

Lalu mereka ber-3 kemudian berjalan kearah si koki yg memanggang daging tersebut. Disana cukup ramai orang yg berdesakan ingin mengambil daging.

"p-permisi! 3 daging BBQ, satu pakai saus tomat dan 2 pakai kecap asin!" kata Naruto sedikit teriak supaya bisa terdengar oleh si koki.

"oke!" lalu koki memberikannya 3 daging yg tadi sudah dipesannya.

"terimakasih...eh? Orochimaru-sensei?" kata Naruto bengong melihat si koki yg ternyata Orochimaru.

"wah, wah, wah! Menma-kun! Kita sering juga bertemu seperti ini ya?" kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum.

"sensei bisa masak daging ya? Pasti repot melayani para karnivora ini!" kata Naruto mengambil posisi disebelah Orochimaru.

"hahaha! Menjadi guru sains bukan berarti tidak bisa memasak! Dan melayani anak muridku ini sudah kewajibanku! Mereka penurut seperti anjing terlatih, kok!" kata Orochimaru dg tenangnya memanggang daging lagi.

"kalau begitu, boleh saya bantu sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"boleh! Bagaimana kau tolong ambil beberapa bakaian lamaku itu dan bawa kemari!" kata Orochimaru menunjuk kearah pakaian-pakaian yg ada dikursi tidak jauh dari belakangnya.

Naruto dg segera melaksanakan apa yg Orochimaru minta. Dia mengambil pakaian-pakaian itu dan membawanya kepada Orochimaru.

"ini sensei! Tapi ini untuk apa?" kata Naruto sambil memberikan pakaian-pakaian itu ke tangan Orochimaru.

"arigato! Ini semua untuk pengganti bahan bakar! Aku kehabisan batu baranya jadi aku pakai beberapa sampah kering!" kata Orochimaru.

Seketika Naruto langsung terbelalak horor kearah daging yg dipanggang Orochimaru. Dg tenangnya Orochimaru memasukkan semua pakaian itu kedalam api dan membuat apinya lebih besar. Naruto 2 kali terbelalak. Orochimaru yg menyadari ke-kagetan Naruto, langsung tertawa kecil.

"tenang! Rasanya tidak akan seperti sampah karna aku memakai sampahku yg baru dan masih belum berbau!" kata Orochimaru.

Naruto menghela nafas lega dan memakan daging yg tadi dia minta.

"hei na-Menma! Kau sudah dapat dagingnya?" panggil Tenten muncul tiba-tiba saja dari kerumunan siswa-siswa itu.

"ah, gomen! Aku hampir lupa soal kalian!" kata Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yg tidak gatal sambil memakan dagingnya.

"dasar! Sekarang aku tau kenapa kau dipanggil dobe sama si Uchiha Sasuke itu!" kata Tenten menepuk punggung Naruto sampai dia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

"iya, iya! Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" kata Naruto menggosok punggungnya. "kami pergi dulu ya, sensei!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi bersama Tenten. Orochimaru hanya tersenyum kearah mereka ber-2.

"kalian ini kenapa ninggalin aku, sih! Aku jadi takut kalau mayat hidup homo itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menyeretku ke hotel cinta!" kata Ino dg kesalnya.

"ya ampun! Kau khawatir kali mau diperkosa ya? Gimana kalau ternyata kau jadi suka dg permainan mayat hidup itu sampai-sampai menyerahkan dirimu?" kata Naruto memakan daging bagian Tenten.

"hei! Itu punyaku!" kata Tenten. Tapi dia malah dicuekin Ino dan Naruto.

"aku bukan khawatir soal itu! Nanti kalau identitas kita ketahuan gimana? Lalu nanti dia malah jadi nggak suka lagi sama aku karna aku perempuan!" kata Ino dg nada depresi.

"jadi kau khawatir soal itu? Kau suka sama si Sai itu?" kata Naruto dan Tenten melihat Ino dg tatapan curiga.

"b-bukan begitu! A-aku juga gawat identitas kita terbuka sih... tapi... enak juga kalau ada yg suka ama kita... terus dia... eummm..." kata Ino sambil sedikit bergumam malu dg rona merah di pipinya.

"bagaimana dg-mu Tenten?" tanya Naruto mendadak.

"e-eh? Aa-apa maksudmu?" kata Tenten sedikit terkejut.

"apa kau juga...?" kata Naruto dg nada mencengkam seperti sedang diinterogasi.

"e-eh? J-juga?! A-aku... se-sepertinya... n-neji itu..." kata Tenten menggumam tidak jelas dg rona merah di pipinya sama seperti Ino.

'sudah kuduga!' batin Naruto maklum.

"k-kalau begitu...b-bagaimana dg-mu Na-Menma!" kata Ino dg cukup keras walau tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.

"e-eh? A-aku? Aku tidak..."

BRUK

Tiba-tiba Naruto kembali menabrak orang lagi. Orang kali ini sedang membawa kardus dg beberapa kostum drama disana. Kardus itu jatuh dan menyerakkan beberapa pakaian dan aksesoris kostum di lantai rumput.

"a-ah! Ma-maafkan saya! Saya tidak melihat ada orang yg sedang berjalan membawa kardus!" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk maaf. Dilihat dari penampilan orang itu, sepertinya dia seorang guru yg cukup lansia.

"ah... tidak apa-apa! Memang seharusnya aku tidak membawa semua kostum ini sendirian! Tapi walau aku sudah tua, tulang-tulang ini masih cukup kuat, kok!" kata orang itu sambil mulai mengambil aksesoris yg berserakan.

"sini biar kami bantu sensei!" kata mereka ber-3.

Mereka-pun memunguti satu-persatu pakaian dan aksesoris yg berserakan. Naruto tiba-tiba melihat sebuah pakaian putih yg ada bercak merahnya. Karna curiga, Naruto kemudian melebarkan pakaian itu. Dan terlihat jelas sebuah bercak merah yg seperti darah.

"eum... sensei, kenapa pakaian ini berdarah?" kata Naruto mencoba bertanya.

"a-ah! I-itu untuk drama pembunuhan hari minggu ini! Klub drama memesan itu kesekolah kemarin untuk rencana drama mingguan minggu ini!" kata guru itu segera mengambil pakaian itu dan memasukkannya kedalam kardus itu lagi.

"o-oh..." kata Naruto pura-pura mengerti. 'mencurigakan sekali!' batinnya.

"baiklah, kurasa itu sudah semuanya!" kata Tenten menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"ah, terimakasih sudah mau membantuku! Si tua ini tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kalian!" kata guru itu sambil mulai mengangkat kardus itu lagi.

"ah! Biar saya bantu angkatkan sensei!" kata Naruto bergerak untuk membantu guru itu.

"tidak usah! Sensei sudah terbiasa!" kata guru itu menolak halus. "ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya. Apa kalian murid baru? Siapa nama kalian?" sambung guru itu.

"nama saya Menma Namikaze. Yg pirang Inu Yamanaka dan yg rambutnya panjang Yasuhara no Tenshi!" kata Naruto menunjuk ke Ino dan Tenten berurutan.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" kata Ino dan Tenten bersamaan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"wah... kalian anak muda yg sopan ya! Tidak seperti kebanyakan murid disini!" kata guru itu. "ah! Namaku Danzo, guru PK disini! Atau bisa dibilang guru yg membuat peraturan, menghukum murid yg melanggar, dan bertanggung jawab atas semua murid disini!" sambung guru yg bernama Danzo itu.

"senang bisa berkenalan dg anda, Danzo-sensei!" kata Naruto tersenyum ramah. "kalau boleh saya tanya, mata kanan sensei kenapa bisa diperban seperti itu?" tanya Naruto melihat mata kanan Danzo yg diperban sampai tertutup sebelah wajahnya.

"ah, ini bekas luka waktu aku masih muda! Seumuran kalian, lah! Biasa... berbuat kenakalan dan berurusan dg gengster didekat rumah!" kata Danzo. "baiklah kalau begitu, sensei pergi dulu ya!" kata Danzo berjalan pergi.

Dan setelah Danzo hilang dari pandangan pesta, Naruto segera menarik kedua sahabatnya itu untuk ikut kedalam kerumunan orang yg sedang menari.

"a-aduh! Ada apa sih, nar?" kata Ino setengah berbisik.

"kenapa nyeret kami ke lautan manusia ini?" kata Tenten.

"maaf! Aku hanya takut kalau nanti dia mendengar kita!" kata Naruto menempelkan kedua tangannya didepan mukanya memohon maaf.

"dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Ino

Naruto melihat kearah sekelilingnya. Tidak ada orang yg sedang memperhatikan mereka ataupun penasaran dg percakapan mereka. Naruto menyuruh Ino dan Tenten mendekat dan mereka menurutinya.

"begini ya... apa kalian nggak curiga ama Danzo-sensei?" bisik Naruto.

"ha? Curiga dari mana? Rasanya dia guru lansia yg baik-baik kok, nar!" bisik Ino.

"kalian nggak lihat pakaian bernoda darah tadi? Dan bekas luka dimatanya itu!? Dia jelas-jelas mirip dg ciri-ciri seorang pelaku yg sedang melarikan barang bukti!" bisik Naruto dg nada horor.

"tapi dia bilang itu Cuma kostum untuk drama hari minggu nanti!" bisik Tenten.

"Tenten, gini ya... mana ada pelaku yg jujur!? Dan saat aku menanyakan bercak darah itu dia langsung kelihatan panik dan mengambilnya dariku! Itu tanda-tanda dia khawatir aku tau itu darah asli!" bisik Naruto menjelaskannya pelan-pelan kepada Tenten.

"hm... betul juga..." gumam Tenten.

"tapi kan tidak baik mencurigai seseorang tanpa bukti konkrit, kan? Ditambah sampai kita belum menemukan bukti itu kita tidak punya hak atau kewajiban untuk menangkapnya!" bisik Ino.

"aku tidak menyuruh kalian menangkapnya! Aku hanya mau kalian semakin berjaga-jaga saja, apalagi terhadapnya!" bisik Naruto dg bibir yg sedikit dikerucutkan seperti bebek.

"kalau soal itu kami mengerti!" bisik Tenten dan Ino sambil menggertakkan gigi mereka geram.

Lalu mereka-pun kembali berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pesta itu dan sesekali meminum soda kaleng mereka. Dan pesta terus berlangsung sampai jam istirahat pertama. Dan pada jam istirahat pertama semua murid dan guru meredakan mabuk mereka dg bantuan beberapa orang yg masih belum mabuk.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran ke-4 pun dimulai setelah istirahat pertama. Semua murid segera masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing sesuai jadwal-nya. Kelas Naruto belajar sains dg Orochimaru, kelas Ino belajar sejarah dg Ebisu-sensei dan kelas Tenten belajar bahasa inggris dg Tsunade.

Dikelas Tenten:  
"baiklah murid-murid, hari ini kita akan belajar materi 2 bab 4! Silakan buka buku kalian!" kata Tsunade setelah duduk dikursi-nya.

Tenten membuka buku -nya dan menyimak pelajaran Tsunade. Walau dia sudah 20 thn dan dia sudah pandai berbahasa inggris, tapi apa salahnya menyimak?! Dia belum pernah merasakan suasana sebagai seorang anak SMA sebelumnya, kan?  
"psstt... Tenshi-san!... Tenshi-san!" terdengar sebuah bisikan memanggil nama samaran Tenten. Tenten-pun berbalik untuk melihat darimana asal suara itu. Dan ternyata itu adalah Lee.

Setelah Lee melihat Tenten sudah memperhatikannya, dia kemudian melempar sebuah bola kertas kearah Tenten dan ditangkap oleh Tenten dg sempurna. Tenten membuka bola kertas itu dan membaca-nya.

' _Tenshi-san, maaf janji kita harus dibatalkan 2 kali! Tapi kali ini aku janji akan berlatih panahan dg-mu! Bagaimana kalau saat jam sekolah bubar nanti? Kita ber-2 berkumpul bersama dg senpai-ku di halaman belakang sekolah! Bagaimana?'_

Itulah yg tertulis di surat itu. Tenten sedikit berpikir untuk sementara. Kemudian dia menulis sesuatu disebuah kertas dan menggulung-nya menjadi bola. Dia melempar bola kertas itu kebelakang(kearah lee) tanpa menengok kearah belakang. Lee menerima surat itu dan membacanya. Dia mengacungkan jempol-nya kearah Tenten sambil tersenyum. Tenten hanya mendengus geli dg tingkah laku Lee yg seperti anak SD atau SMP.

'anak jaman sekarang labil-labil semua!' batin Tenten.

Kelas Ino:

"baiklah anak-anak, kali ini kita akan belajar sejarah tentang perang Kawanakajima ke-4! Silakan buka halaman 56 dan jangan lupa buka catatan kalian!" kata guru berkacamata bulat hitam yg bernama Ebisu.

Semua orang tanpa main-main melaksanakan apa yg disuruh Ebisu. Termasuk Ino yg tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang tenang saja memperhatikan Ebisu tanpa bergeming. Ino-pun melihat kearah Sai. Cuma dia dan Sai satu-satunya yg masih tenang tanpa keringat dingin.

"psstt... mayat hidup!...hello!" kata Ino berbisik kearah Sai.

"setahuku belum pernah ada mayat yg hidup kembali kecuali jika dia mati suri! Dan aku tidak melihat ada orang yg mati lalu bangun lagi disini!" kata Sai sambil terus mencatat apa yg Ebisu tulis.

"ugh, baiklah-baiklah! Sai!" kata Ino pasrah memanggil nama Sai.

"iya, ada apa tuan manis?" kata Sai melihat kearah Ino dg senyuman khas-nya.

"pertama, jangan panggil aku 'tuan manis'! Kedua, kenapa semua orang terlihat sangat tegang disini?" bisik Ino sedikit kesal.

"ehm! Ada beberapa hal yg harus kau ketahui tentang guru-guru disini! Pertama, ada beberapa guru yg sangat disiplin dan bahkan tidak akan ragu menghukummu sampai harus keliling satu kota Tokyo. Contohnya Ebisu-sensei dan Guy-sensei! Kedua, ada beberapa guru yg tidak terlalu sadis dan membiarkan anak muridnya bermain-main saat belajar. Asalkan dia tidak mengganggu dia mengajar dan tidak keluar kelas! Tapi nanti pasti dia akan membuat sebuah ulangan yg sangat susah, dan jika kita dapat nilai buruk dia akan memberitahukan kita pada orang tua atau wali kita masing-masing! Contohnya Kakashi-sensei dan Tsunade-sensei!" jelas Sai sambil masih berbisik supaya Ebisu tidak mendengarnya.

'dasar Kakashi-jii dan Tsunade-nee!' batin Ino.

"dan ketiga, guru yg terlalu baik kepada muridnya! Misalnya kita tidur dipelajaran, tapi dia malah tidak membangunkan kita karna merasa kasihan. Tapi dia pasti akan bilang kalau minggu depan ada ulangan dan murid yg tidur itu pasti akan belajar semalaman! Contohnya Mei-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei. Tapi untuk Mei-sensei, kau harus mengeluarkan ekspresi yg mempesona saat tidur supaya dia luluh!" sambung Sai.

"kenapa?" tanya Ino setelah mendengar bagian terakhir.

"karna Mei-sensei itu terobsesi pada lelaki muda yg mempesona!" kata Sai.

"oh... aku jadi mengerti..." kata Ino kelepasan.

"hm? Hei kau murid baru! Apa yg kau bicarakan? Kau tidak menyimak pelajaranku?!" kata Ebisu yg mendengar Ino.

"e-eh! Aku mendengarkan kok sensei!" kata Ino panik sambil berdiri dari kursi-nya.

"kalau begitu, sebutkan siapa nama ahli strategi pasukan Takeda!? Dan apa yg dia lakukan saat perang kawanakajima ke-4?!" kata Ebisu.

"e-eh i-itu...dia..." tiba-tiba Ino merasakan tangan seseorang yg memberikan sebuah kertas kepadanya secara diam-diam.

Dia membuka kertas itu tanpa membuat Ebisu curiga. Kertas itu bertuliskan 'Kansuke Yamamoto', jawaban pertanyaan Ebisu barusan.

"k-Kansuke Yamamoto!" kata Ino.

"bagus! Lalu apa yg dia lakukan setelah strategi-nya gagal di perang kawanakajima ke-4?" tanya Ebisu lagi.

Kali ini Sai membukakan buku catatannya di kursi sebelah Ino. Disana ada tulisan yg di garis bawahi merah.

"d-dia, merasa bertanggung jawab akan kegagalan strategi-nya dan menyerang pasukan musuh sendiri!" jawab Ino sesuai dg apa yg digaris bawahi merah dibuku itu.

"bagus sekali! Akhirnya ada yg serius dg pelajaran yg aku terangkan!" kata Ebisu. Lalu dia kembali menerangkan pelajaran yg sempat tertunda tadi.

Ino kembali duduk dikursi-nya dg perasaan lega. Dia melirik kearah Sai yg hanya tersenyum melihat apa yg diterangkan Ebisu.

"h-hey..." Ino berbisik kecil. "...t-terimakasih..." cicit-nya dg rona merah di pipinya.

Sai yg masih bisa mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Kali ini bukan senyuman palsu seperti biasanya, melainkan senyuman tulus yg menandakan mood-nya benar-benar bagus saat ini.

Dikelas Naruto:

"baiklah semuanya, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang reaksi luminol pada darah! Pertama-tama, reaksi luminol adalah..." dan penjelasan Orochimaru berlanjut.

Naruto menyimak pelajaran Orochimaru. Walaupun dia sudah tau sejak dulu apa itu reaksi luminol. Tapi supaya tidak ada yg curiga, apa salahnya untuk mengulangi pelajaran sedikit?

Setelah beberapa menit Orochimaru menerangkan sedikit tentang reaksi luminol, akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk mempraktekannya.

"baiklah murid-murid, sekarang ambil beberapa tetes darah dari tabung dimeja kalian masing-masing! Lalu teteskan ke papan kaca kalian!" kata Orochimaru langsung mempraktekkannya.

Semua orang melakukannya bahkan Naruto.

"lalu hapus darah itu dg tisu atau kain lap! Pastikan darahnya tidak terlihat lagi!" kata Orochimaru menghapus darah di depannya dg tisu yg diikuti semuanya.

"lalu ambil satu sendok teh cairan luminol dari toples ini! Dan tuangkan ke tempat darah tadi di teteskan!" kata Orochimaru mempraktekkan apa yg dia katakan tadi. Dan semuanya mengikuti apa yg dikatakannya.

Saat cairan luminol itu tumpah mengenai tempat darah tadi diteteskan, terlihat jelas bekas darah yg tadi dihapus bersih bercahaya putih. Semua anak murid lain yg baru melihatnya langsung terkagum-kagum. Kecuali untuk beberapa orang yg -mungkin- pernah melihat hal itu.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah dg kelakuan murid-murid kelasnya itu.

"hei dobe, kau kenapa?" kata sebuah suara bariote yg sangat dikenalnya.

"apa maumu sekarang, teme!" kata Naruto dg nada kesal.

"aku hanya bertanya keadaanmu. Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Sekarang gerakanmu seperti zombie saja!" kata pria berambut pantat ayam itu.

"untuk apa kau urusi aku? Urusi dirimu saja sana!" kata Naruto sebal.

"terserah aku mau mengurusi siapa! Dan tentu saja aku harus mengurusi-mu dobe. Kau-kan uke baruku!" kata Sasuke santai.

"cih! Kata siapa aku uke barumu dasar pantat ayam teme mesum homo!" kata Naruto semakin malas meladeni anak SMA satu ini.

Tanpa disadarinya, dia tak sengaja menyenggol toples yg berisi cairan luminol tadi. Toples itu jatuh dan tutupnya terbuka, menumpahkan cairan luminol yg cukup banyak ke tangan dan matel putih Naruto. Sedangkan toplesnya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Semuanya kaget mendengar suara pecahan kaca yg cukup kuat. apalagi Naruto dan Sasuke yg tidak menyangka itu akan terjadi.

"apa yg terjadi disini?" tanya Orochimaru menghampiri meja Naruto dan Sasuke.

"t-tidak ada sensei, hanya kaca pecah dan air tumpah! Ini semua karna kecerobohanku!" kata Naruto.

"sudah kubilang kau tidak sehat dobe!" kata Sasuke mulai membungkuk memunguti pecahan kaca itu.

"apa katamu teme!?" kata Naruto setengah berteriak.

"sudah, sudah! Sebaiknya kita segera membersihkan pecahan kaca ini! Dan kau Menma-kun, cepat basuh tanganmu di toilet! Cairan luminol terkadang bisa sangat berbahaya untuk manusia!" kata Orochimaru menenangkan semuanya.

Dg segera, Neji(yg satu kelas dg mereka) mengambil sapu dan sodoknya untuk membersihkan serpihan kaca itu bersama Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan keluar kearah toilet untuk membasuh tumpahan luminol di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

"teme sialan! Pantat ayam! Mesum! Dasar Homo!" itulah yg digumamkan Naruto terus menerus tentang pria raven yg dipanggilnya 'teme' itu.

Tanpa disadari Naruto, tangannya bersinar putih seperti sedang terjadi reaksi luminol. Naruto yg baru menyadari hal tersebut langsung terperangah kaget. Terlihat seolah-olah ada bekas darah di tangannya seperti dia memegang sesuatu yg berlumuran darah.

Naruto's Pov:

Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa ada reaksi luminol di tanganku sebanyak ini?! Seingatku aku belum ada memegang darah sebanyak ini hari ini?! Bahkan aku tidak ingat kapan aku memegang sesuatu yg kemungkinan berlumuran darah hari ini!

Baiklah... tenang... kalau tidak salah hari ini aku memegang barang-barang pribadi-ku yg tidak mungkin ada darah disana! Lalu aku memegang pintu kamarku dan pintu kepala sekolah. Disana juga tidak terlihat ada bekas darah apapun. Apalagi kalau sebanyak ini?! Lalu aku datang ke pesta BBQ dan bertabrakan dg beberapa siswa. Dan tentu saja yg kena wkatu itu bukan tanganku tapi dada dan punggungku. Kemudian aku mengambil sekaleng soda dan memakan beberapa tusuk daging. Tidak mungkin ada darah dimakanan dan minuman itu! Kalau ada pasti aku langsung membaukan bau besi!

Lalu dimana lagi aku kemungkinan menyentuh barang yg memiliki sisa atau bercak darah yg disembunyikan?!

"hm..." gumamku sambil terus berpikir.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola lampu bersinar muncul di kepalaku!

Aku baru saja ingat! Aku-kan pernah membantu beberapa guru untuk memunguti barang-barang mereka yg terjatuh saat kami bertabrakan!

Kalau tidak salah ada 4 orang guru... yaitu, Anko-sensei si guru yg mengurus administrasi sekolah. Yg kedua, Yugao-sensei si guru wali kelas 1-2 dan merupakan guru bahasa disini. Yg ketiga, Orochimaru-sensei si guru sains. Dan terakhir yg menurutku paling mencurigakan, Danzo-sensei si guru PK!

Ya! Kemungkinan barang-barang mereka yg aku pungut ada yg bernoda darah disana! Dan yg aku tau, ada sebuah pakaian putih bernoda darah yg dibawa Danzo-sensei. Katanya itu untuk drama hari minggu, tapi siapa tau dia berbohong! Tunggu, kalau begitu Yugao-sensei juga mencurigakan! Dia merasahasiakan orang yg dia sukai yg katanya dia curi kaos itu darinya!

Tapi... kalau begitu Anko-sensei juga bisa jadi pelakunya! T-tapi, rochimaru-sensei juga bisa melakukannya karna dia mau membakar pakaian-pakaian itu!? T-tapi... tapi... AGGHHHH! Kalau lama-lama kayak gini, bisa konslet otak gue!

Yasudahlah... nanti aku diskusikan sama yg lainnya tentang kemungkinan tersangka yg aku dapat...

TUNGGU!

Tadi aku bilang apa?! Apa aku sekarang sedang memperkecil tersangka pembunuhan beruntun ini?! BENARKAH BEGITU?!  
I-itu berarti aku berhasil menemukan tersangka utamanya, kan?! Yes! Itu berarti kasus ini sudah aku selesaikan 1/8 bagiannya! Tunggu sampai yg lainnya dan Mito baa-san tau tentang hal ini!

Tunggu, tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuat mereka percaya dg perkataanku sementara aku belum mendapat bukti yg konkit?! Akh, sial! Ternyata aku baru memecahkan 5% dari misteri ini!

Dasar! Pelaku pembunuhan ini sangat licik!

Kalau saja...

.

.

.

'ada orang yg bisa membantuku saat ini!'

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Konichiwa ne minna-san!~

Lama aku tak memposting chapter lagi! (walau Cuma beberapa hari sih...)

Ehm! Nah, saya udah bikin chap 3-nya nih senpai! Gimana? Anehkah? Gajekah? Nggak nyambungkah?

Tolong di refiew semua kesan dan pesan para reader sekalian ya! Jangan malu dan jangan ragu!~

Juga tolong di follow/favorite cerita fic abal-abalan saya ini ya!

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan, kata-kata, ejaan atau informasi yg ada didalam fic saya ini! Sumimasen! Gomenasai!

Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yg merayakan!

Saya author ingin mengucapkan, mohon maaf lahir, batin!

Jaa matta ashita minna!~

Pliss refiew sebanyak-banyak-nya ya! 😉


	4. Who's?

Mission to Boy's School

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated: T

Summary:

Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. 4 Agen dari sekolah kemiliteran khusus perempuan mendapat misi lapangan pertama mereka. Ke-4 gadis yg berumur 20 thn itu sangat bersemangat. Tapi apa jadinya kalau misi mereka mengharuskan mereka untuk menyamar dan menyelinap kesekolah khusus lelaki?

Note:

Karna author sudah harus mulai sekolah lagi dan laptop author dipake kerja sama mama author, jadi fic ini akan jadi lambat dilanjutin.

Pliss refiew supaya author bisa semangat lagi dan ngelanjutin fic ini!

Pairingnya sekali lagi saya ulangi:

Sasufemnaru, SaiIno, NejiTen.

Untuk Sakura mungkin: ItaSaku vs SasoSaku

Coba tebak yg mana bakal jadi pasangannya?! Ikuti ceritanya dulu baru tentuin!

Itu saja untuk sekarang senpai! Happy reading!~

Chapter 4: Who's...?!

Turnamen karate antar sekolah di Kyoto, hari ke-3!

Semua peserta yg lulus babak pertama pada hari pertama bersiap-siap untuk turnamen mereka hari ini. Masing-masing peserta dipisahkan sesuai asal kota mereka yaitu Tokyo, Kyoto dan Osaka. Dalam satu hari, ada 3 babak dan pada hari ke-3 ada 4 babak dan pada hari ke-4 ada 5 babak berturut-turut. Pada babak terakhir, akan ditentukan juara umum dari pertandingan antar sekolah di Tokyo, Kyoto dan Osaka.

Sakura saat ini ada diruang latihannya disebuah hotel mewah. Dia sedang berlatih sambil meninju sebuah karung pasir besar yg berat. Tapi walaupun besar dan berat, Sakura masih bisa membuat karung pasr itu hancur, tergoyang dan robek mengeluarkan beberapa pasirnya.

Sudah 3 jam Sakura berlatih tanpa henti. Dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di ruang T.V kamar hotelnya.

'ternyata enak juga kalau ikut turnamen besar seperti ini!' batin Sakura sambil meminum air mineralnya dan menghidupkan T.V.

Lalu terdengar sebuah suara pintu dibuka dari arah pintu keluar masuk ruangan itu. Dari pintu itu, terlihat Itachi-sensei masuk dg pakaian formal-nya.

"kau sudah siap latihan Sakuya-san?" tanya Itachi dg nada lembut sambil menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura hampir tersedak oleh air minumnya karna nada bicara Itachi. Mukanya seketika mulai memerah. Dg segera dia menghilangkan rona merah dimukanya itu tanpa diketahui Itachi.

"i-iya! A-aku baru saja selesai! Aku akan mandi sebentar, berpakaian, sarapan dan kita bisa pergi!" kata Sakura sedikit grogi.

"baiklah, _take your time_... jangan terburu-buru, pertandingannya dimulai jam 9 dan sekarang masih jam 8 lewat 10 menit!" kata Itachi mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sakura.

"n-nee... sensei..." Sakura buka suara. "...a-apa sensei sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sakura tekad.

"hn? Belum? Kenapa kau tanya?" kata Iatchi melihat kearah Sakura dg tatapan bingung.

"ah tidak! Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa pria tampan seperti sensei beum punya pacar, ya?" kata Sakura sedikit gelagapan. 'sial! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diri seperti ini?!' batinnya kesal.

"hahaha! Pertanyaanmu cukup bagus! Kenapa, ya? Kau sendiri bagaimana Sakuya-san?" kata Itachi sedikit tertawa geli.

"eh? Aku? A-aku belum punya pacar sensei! Aku belum punya minat untuk hal seperti itu akhir-akhir ini!" kata Sakura mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"oh begitu... padahal Sakuya-san juga cukup imut untuk dipacari! Ada juga beberapa wanita yg suka pria imut, lho! Jangan menyerah!" kata Itachi menepuk kepala Sakura lembut. Sakura semakin blushing karenanya.

'kenapa ini? Wajahku semakin memanas! Jantungku serasa mau copot saja! Kenapa sekarang Itachi-sensei, hanya dg menepuk kepalaku aku merasa sesenang ini?!' teriak inner Sakura menjadi-jadi.

"hn? Kau tidak apa-apa Sakuya-san? Mukamu merah, apa kau demam?" tanya Itachi melihat wajah Sakura yg semakin memerah.

"ah, daijobu! Aku hanya kelelahan karna latihan terlalu lama!" kata Sakura menggaruk kepala belakangnya yg tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk. "oh ya, umur Itachi-sensei berapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"kau akhir-akhir ini penasaran dg kehidupanku Sakuya-san, ada apa?" kata Itachi menaikkan satu alis matanya.

"tidak ada apa-apa kok sensei! Aku Cuma ingin tau lebih jauh dg para guru!" kata Sakura membuat alasan.

"hm... begitu ya?" gumam Itachi. "kalau begitu umurku 24 tahun!" sambungnya.

"24 tahun ya?" ulang Sakura sambil tersenyum. 'KYAAA! CUMA BEDA 4 TAHUN!~' teriak inner Sakura.

"Sakuya-san kenapa? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri kayak perempuan sih?" tanya Itachi menatap lekat wajah Sakuya.

"a-aah! Tidak kok sensei! Sensei mungkin sa..." Sakura tertegun saat dia berbalik untuk menghadap Itachi. Karna sekarang wajah Itachi berada cukup dekat dg wajahnya. Mungkin tinggal 3,5 cm lagi sebelum mereka berciuman.

"aa-a—ah! T-tta-ta-c-h-i..." kata Sakura gelagapan. Sekarang dia sudah kalang kabut seperti Hinata saja.

"ya? Tadi kau bilang namaku, kan?" kata Itachi dg nada polos yg semakin memperparah keadaan.

"i-i-i-itu! A-aku... aku sebaiknya segera mandi dan bersiap-siap! Nanti kita terlambat!" kata Sakura segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan akan berjalan pergi.

Tapi entah kenapa, Sakura tersandung oleh karpet terlipat yg ada didepan sofa yg tadi dia duduki. Dia tidak sempat mengelak karna itu terjadi diluar perhitungannya, dan sekarang dia sudah bersiap-siap menahan rasa sakit dan rasa malu apapun yg ada dihadapannya saat ini. Tapi sekali lagi, entah kenapa dia tidak merasakan sakit apapun di tubuhnya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka matanya perlahan. Dia ternyata ditahan oleh sesuatu atau seseorang. Saat dia melihat kearah orang yg menahannya, dia sangat terkejut dan langusng ber-blushing ria. Tentu saja siapa lagi selain Itachi yg menangkapnya dalam posisi Sakura membelakanginya, dia memegang perut dan tangan kanan Sakura.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi.

"a-ah-ahk-ku b-baik-baik s—sa-ja!" kata Sakura yg sudah tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata lagi. 'gawat! Kalau lama-lama seperti ini bisa mati karna jantungan aku!' teriak inner Sakura.

Dg segera, Sakura melepaskan gandengan Itachi dan pelukannya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi sambil teriak. "AKU MANDI DULU YA!"

Itachi hanya bengong ditempat melihat tingkah laku aneh Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum kecil dan sebuah tawa kecil tapi panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Selang beberapa detik lagi, tawanya sudah mereda dan dia sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"hahaha...hah...oh, Sakuya-san...hah... kau manis juga..." gumam Itachi sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Itachi terdiam sebentar dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"apa dia benar-benar seorang laki-laki? Padahal dia akan jadi lebih manis kalau dia seorang perempuan!?" kata Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu tanpa sengaja dia membayangkan Sakura -Sakuya- saat jadi perempuan(tentu saja dg wig merahnya) dan memakai bikini tipis. Dan entah kenapa Sakuya -Sakura- laki-laki juga ikut dia bayangkan hanya mengenakan celana berenang dan sedang bertelanjang dada. Muka Itachi sedikit merona merah. Dia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghapus imajinasi-nya itu.

'apa-apaan kau Itachi!? Masak nge-fantasi-in anak murid-mu sendiri kayak gitu?! Ditambah dia laki-laki!' teriak inner Itachi.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pendapat terlintas di benaknya.

"apa dia menyamar menjadi laki-laki... atau memang aku sudah menjadi seorang gay seperti adikku?" gumamnya mengemukakan pendapatnya pada para reader.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke-4 Naruto dkk menyamar menjadi laki-laki di sekolah khusus laki-laki ini. Dan sejauh ini dia baru bisa memecahkan misteri ini sebanyak 5% saja. Dia sudah berdiskusi dg Tenten dan Ino tapi walau mereka sudah mencoba memata-matai ke-4 guru yg diduga tersangka utama itu, mereka masih menemukan peta harta karun lainnya disana.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berdiskusi di perpustakaan. Kebetulan guru kelas mereka semua rapat dan mereka diberi tugas untuk membuat laporan di perpustakaan. Tapi tentu mata pelajaran mereka berbeda-beda. Naruto: sejarah, Ino: kimia dan Tenten: biologi.

"hei, sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dg malasnya menyalin apa yg menurutnya penting untuk laporannya dari salah satu buku sejarah disana.

"belum! Aku terlalu sibuk dg tugas sensei ular itu!" kata Ino membaca buku kimia dihadapannya dg malas.

"aku sama! Otakku lagi buntu karna kemarin!" kata Tenten meletakkan kepalanya dimeja.

"kemarin kau ngapain Tenten?" tanya Naruto dan Ino.

"aku dikalahkan dalam adu panahan sama si cowok banci!" kata Tenten dg aura frustasi disekelilingnya.

"wah... ternyata ada yg bisa mengalahkanmu juga ya Tenten!" kata Ino dan Naruto kompak sambil melihat kearah Tenten dg mata kecewa.

"tolong jangan ingatkan aku itu lagi!" kata Tenten semakin depresi dan seperti tak bernyawa lagi.

"kalau saja aku dapat bantuan lebih! orangnya yg lebih pintar dikit!" gumam Naruto melihat kepada ke-2 sahabatnya itu.

Memang Ino dan Tenten sebenarnya lebih ahli kalau soal strategi dan penyerangan bukan cara mengumpulkan informasi. Dan biasanya Sakuralah yg membantunya untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Tapi sekarang dia tidak ada disini jadi siapa yg bisa mmbantunya sekarang? Tuhanlah yg bisa membantunya sekarang!

Tanpa disadari ke-3 cewek yg menyamar jadi cowok itu, mereka sedari tadi sudah diperhatikan dari jauh oleh anggota sebuah geng cowok-cowok top. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke cs.

"hei Sas, Neji, Sai! Kenapa kalian serius sekali menatap mereka?" tanya Kiba.

"bukan urusanmu anak anjing!" kata Neji masih memperhatikan ke-3 pemuda -cewek- itu.

"kenapa akhir-akhir ini semua orang memanggilku anak anjing?" kata Kiba menundukkan kepalanya di meja dihadapannya dg aura depresi.

"mungkin sejak si 'rebung rebus' itu membilangmu anak anjing saat pertandingnku waktu itu?!" kata Gaara. Wajahnya masih ada beberapa perban dan memar kebiru-biruan.

"kau benar! Aku harus balas dendam sama si rebung rebus itu!" kata Kiba setengah berteriak. Dan dia sukses mendapat lemparan penghapus papan oleh guru penjaga perpustakaan.

"aduh! Dasar mulut sialan!" kata Kiba merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil menggosok kepalanya yg kena penghapus papan.

"baiklah, mulai aksi balas dendam!" kata Kiba. Dia kemudian merobek sebuah kertas dari buku tulisnya dan memasukkan penghapusnya yg lumayan besar. Kemudian dia menggulungnya menjadi sebuah bola kertas dan melemparkannya kearah kepala Naruto.

Tapi saat bola kertas itu hampir mengenai Naruto, entah kenapa Naruto langsung bisa menangkapnya dg satu tangan secara sempurna tanpa harus melihatnya. Dia tidak terlalu mempedulikan bola kertas itu dan langsung membuangnya entah kemana.

Kiba dan Gaara cengong melihatnya.

"orang itu berbahaya!" kata Kiba dg tatapan horor.

"dia seperti punya mata di setiap sisi kepalanya!" kata Gaara ikut menatap Naruto dg tatapan horor.

"pasti Cuma kebetulan! Aku akan coba sekali lagi!" kata Kiba membuat bola kertas yg baru.

Dia langsung melemparkan bola kertas itu kearah Naruto. Tapi anehnya bola kertas itu tidak sampai-sampai kearah Naruto. Itu karna ada seseorang yg menahannya sebelum bisa sampai 1 centi-pun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik dari Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha!?

"hei anak anjing, jangan pernah kau lakukan itu lagi padanya!" kata Sasuke dg death glear andalannya yg sukses membuat Kiba gemetaran.

"i-iya-iya! Kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu juga, kale!?" kata Kiba mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"huaamm... kalau sebegitu sukanya kalian sama ke-3 pemuda itu, kenapa nggak langsung dijadiin uke baru kalian aja?" kata Shikamaru yg baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"kami sudah coba! Tapi mereka jual mahal sekali!" kata Neji dg nada kesal.

"tapi aku yakin laki-laki pirang itu juga menyukaiku! Tapi dia seperti tidak mau menyukaiku saja..." kata Sai dg wajah tenang. Tapi dari air mukanya, jelas sekali terlihat rasa kekecewaan dari Sai.

"kau betul! Seperti mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita saja!" kata Neji lagi.

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita cari tau?" usul Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"kau serius, Sas?! Tidak biasanya!" kata Neji menatap Sasuke dg pandangan terkejut.

"ini pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke sangat tergila-gila dg seseorang!" kata Sai dg senyuman khas-nya.

"terserah kalian mau bilang apa, aku akan cari tau lebih dalam tentang mereka!" kata Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah 3 pemuda -cewek- itu.

"aku ikut!" kata Neji membuntuti Sasuke. Sedangkan Sai tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya ikut bersama mereka berjalan kearah ke-3 pemuda -cewek- itu.

"ehm! Permisi murid baru, boleh kami duduk disini?" kata Sasuke dg nada sok sopan.

"terserah! Aku capek berdebat dg-mu sekarang teme!" kata Naruto dg asap yg mengepul keluar dari kepalanya karna lelah mengerjakan tugas susah itu. "AGH! Terkutuklah kau buku tebal!" kata Naruto sambil menghentakkan buku sejarah yg tebal itu dimejanya dg cukup kuat.

Hal itu membuat semua orang yg ada diperpustakaan itu terkejut tapi untuk sesaat. Dan sesaat kemudian mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Guru pustaka saking terkejutnya langsung melempar penghapus papan kearah Naruto sekuat tenaga.

Naruto yg merasakan bahaya segera mengambil kembali buku tebal itu dan bersiap-siap dg posis kuda-kudanya. Saat penghapus papan itu sudah cukup dekat dg-nya, dg secepat kilat dia memukul balik penghapus itu. Sehingga penghapus itu jadinya terpantul dan mengarah kepada Kiba. Dg sangat indah, penghapus itu kembali melanda kepala Kiba dan membuatnya pingsan untuk sesaat. Gaara dan Shikamaru yg melihat itu langsung bergidik ngeri melihat kekuatan Naruto.

"oh... Cuma penghapus papan, toh!" kata Naruto melihat kearah Kiba yg pingsan dg tatapan tak bersalah.

"kau mengerikan N-Menma! Jangan seperti itu lagi!" kata Ino yg juga menyaksikan hal itu.

"kau seperti saat kita bermain tenis waktu itu saja!" kata Tenten tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari buku yg dia baca.

'dia juga seperti itu saat main tenis?!' batin Gaara, Shika, Neji dan Sai bersamaan dg tatapan horor.

'aku agak kasihan kepada Sasuke karna uke-nya harus seganas ini!' batin Neji dan Sai bersamaan dg muka pucat.

"kau harus tenang sedikit dobe! Nanti wajah manismu itu keriput, jadi cepat tua!" kata Sasuke yg sukses mendapat death glear dari Naruto yg tentu saja tidak mempengaruhinya. "Tapi tak apa, akulah satu-satunya manusia di bumi ini yg akan tetap menikahimu!~" kata Sasuke lagi dg nada gombal.

"aku mau muntah!" kata Naruto membekap mulutnya dg wajah pucat.

"hei, jangan salahkan aku karna aku mengatakan kenyataan dari masa depan! Aku sudah mematangkan diriku untuk menikahimu setelah kita lulus dan setelah hatimu luluh olehku!" kata Sasuke semakin menggombal.(playboy + homo mode:on)

"teme berhenti, atau aku akan muntah di kepala ayam gay sialanmu itu!" kata Naruto dg wajah yg semakin pucat karna perkataan Sasuke.

"baiklah-baiklah! Sekarang apa yg susah bagimu dipelajaran sejarah ini?" kata Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk disamping Naruto.

"aku tidak tahan saat membuat laporan panjang seperti ini, kau tau? Tanganku sudah pegal! Tidak ada yg masuk ke kepalaku dan aku masih tidak tau bagaimana cara menyingkatkan kalimat-kalimat panjang di buku tebal ini!? Memangnya seberapa panjang aku harus mencatat tentang perang antara Takeda Shingen dan Kenshin Uesugi?!" oceh Naruto menyalahkan semuanya pada buku sejarah yg tebal itu.

"kau terlalu banyak bicara dobe!" kata Sasuke. Dia kemudian berjalan kearah meja yg awalnya tadi dia pakai dan mengambil buku tulisnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan kembali kearah Naruto cs. Dia membuka sebuah halaman di buku itu dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"eh? Apa ini? Buku tulismu, teme?" tanya Naruto melihat halaman yg dibuka Sasuke tadi.

"hn. Salin saja!" kata Sasuke kembali duduk disamping Naruto.

Naruto tanpa babibu lagi langsung menyalin tugas Sasuke ke buku tulis-nya. Lama kelamaan dia menyalin tugas Sasuke, dia jadi semakin mengerti tentang pelajaran sejarah yg susah itu. Dan belum sampai 10 menit, tugas Naruto sudah siap.

"YEAHH! Akhirnya siap juga tugas laknat ini! Terimakasih teme! Ternyata kau bisa jadi baik juga teradang!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak lagi. Kali ini si penjaga perpustakaan tidak mau melempar penghapus papan lagi kearah Naruto karna merinding melihat nasib Kiba yg kena pukulan home run Naruto tadi.

"eh~? N-Menma, tunggu kami! Kami kan belum siap!" kata Ino sambil sedikit cemberut.

"ayolah Menma, bantu kami juga disini!" kata Tenten dg nada kesal.

"bagaimana kalau aku saja yg membantumu, Tenshi-san?" kata Neji mengambil posisi duduk di samping Tenten tanpa permisinya.

"jangan panggil namaku dg sok akrab! Ditambah kelas kita beda, tugas kita juga beda!" kata Tenten memalingkan mukanya cemberut.

"sekarang aku bingung apa kau seorang laki-laki? Kau bertingkah seperti seorang perempuan yg sedang ngambek saja!" kata Neji melihat Tenten dg wajah bingung.

Tenten menelan ludahnya sendiri. 'sial! Aku kelepasan!' batinnya khawatir.

"tentu saja aku seorang laki-laki! Kalau aku seorang perempuan bagaimana aku bisa punya ini?!" kata Tenten membuka sedikit baju seragam bagian perutnya. Menampakkan otot perut palsu-nya.

"oh... kau ternyata juga punya! Lumayan sexy juga... kalau begitu mau lihat punyaku?" kata Neji juga mulai membuka kancing baju bagian bawah.

"tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak usah! Aku akan muak kalau melihatnya!" kata Tenten menghentikan tangan Neji untuk membuka kancing baju bagian bawahnya.

"kenapa? Bukannya kau penasaran juga?" kata Neji dg seringaian khasnya.

BLUSH.

"s-siapa b-bilang a-a-aku p-p-penaasaran!?" kata Tenten menahan rona merah diwajahnya yg jelas-jelas percuma.

'wah~ ternyata dia imut juga!' batin Neji.

"sudahlah, nanti kau lihat saja tubuhku saat pelajaran renang besok! Lalu pikirkan keputusanmu baik-baik!" kata Neji sedikit... narsis maybe?

"sekarang ini kau sedang mengerjakan tugas! Dan walaupun aku tidak sekelas dg-mu, karna aku pintar aku masih bisa membantumu!" kata Neji lagi. Kemudian Neji mengambil buku yg sedang dibaca Tenten, mengambil pensil Tenten dan menggaris beberapa kalimat yg ada dibuku itu. Setelah dia pikir cukup, dia mengembalikan buku itu pada Tenten, tidak mempedulikan Tenten yg mendelik kearahnya karna menggunakan barang-barangnya tanpa izin.

"cepat salin semuanya!" kata Neji dg nada lebih tegas.

Tenten hanya mendengus pasrah dan mengikuti kata Neji. Ternyata dg menyalin apa yg Neji garis bawahi, pekerjaannya jadi lebih cepat siap, mudah dimengerti dan memiliki hasil yg memuaskan. Tenten melihat kagum kearah buku tulisnya yg tidak jadi habis karna mencatat satu isi buku biologi itu.

"woah! Aku tak menyangka ada banci yg sepintar ini!" kata Tenten setengah memuji, setengah menghina. Sementara Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar penuturan Tenten. Neji mendengus kesal.

"itu karna aku bukan banci! Dan berhenti memanggilu banci!" kata Neji dg kesalnya. Dan terjadilah sebuah perdebatan antara 2 pemuda -satunya cewek- berambut panjang itu.

"bagaimana dg-mu?" kata Ino melirik kearah Sai.

"hm?" sedangkan orang yg dimaksud hanya menggumam tak jelas dg sebuah senyum khas diwajahnya.

"apa kau tidak berniat membantuku?" kata Ino memalingkan muka karna sedikit malu.

"apa kau mau bantuanku sekarang?" kata Sai dg senyum palsunya.

"terserah kau saja! Kalau kau tak mau yaudah! Aku nggak pa-pa, kok!" kata Ino dg wajah merah menahan marah dan malu.

"hei, jangan tsundere gitu, dong! Wajahmu terlihat lebih manis kalau kau menunjukkan eskpresimu yg sebenarnya!" kata Sai tanpa ijin duduk di sebelah Ino.

Sepertinya dia sudah mempersiapkan buku kimia-nya dari tadi sejak dia ikut dg Sasuke dan Neji kearah meja 3 pemuda -cewek- manis itu. Dia menyodorkannya kedepan Ino. Dg ragu-ragu, Ino meraihnya dan menyalin isinya. Dan ternyata Sai tidak sedang menipunya. Isi buku Sai sangat rapi, sikat, padat, jelas dan sesuai dg apa yg diminta Orochimaru-sensei. Setelah selesai dia menutup bukunya dan buku Sai lalu menyodorkan buku Sai kehadapan si pemilik.

"t-terimakasih...lagi..." cicit Ino sambil memalingkan mukanya yg mulai memerah.

Sai sedikit bengong melihat muka merah Ino. Dia merasa Ino sangat mirip dg perempuan sekarang. 100% mirip! Ah, bukan... rasanya Cuma 75%, karna tidak luput dari matanya kalau dada Ino rata dan rambutnya terlalu pendek. Dia mengambil kembali bukunya dari tangan Ino.

"aku mau tanya... apa boleh aku memastikan kelaminmu?" tanya Sai dg wajah polos.

Hening sementara.

Lalu Ino mengambil buku tebal yg tadi dibaca Naruto dan menggunakan buku itu untuk memukul Sai sekuat tenaga. Sai terhempas cukup jauh dari meja teman-temannya. Dia bahkan sampai ke rak buku bahasa dunia yg terletak hampir 6 meter lebih dari tempat mereka duduk.

Semua orang menatap Ino dg tatapan sangar.

'rasanya Sai lebih kasihan daripada Sasuke!' batin Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru.

'untung uke baru gue nggak separah mereka ber-2!' batin Neji.

'lain kali gue jaga bicaralah kalau sama 3 pemuda aneh ini!' batin Sasuke.

'aku harap Ino tidak membunuhnya!' batin Naruto.

'kasihan pria itu!' batin Tenten.

Lalu mendadak, saat semua orang terkaget melihat Sai yg terpental cukup jauh sampai menghanmtam rak, terdengar sebuah pengumuman dari kepala sekolah.

" _perhatian murid-murid, bagi yg bernama Menma Namikaze, Inu Yamanaka dan Yasuhara no Tenshi, silakan segera pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah secepat mungkin!"_

"kalian dapat masalah?" tanya Neji.

" _...nenek kalian datang untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian!"_ sambung pengumuman itu seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan neji.

"sebaiknya kita segera kesana! Nanti baa-san marah kalau kita lama-lama!" kata Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dg membawa buku dan kotak pensilnya.

"ah, kau benar!" kata Ino mengikuti Naruto dan disusul oleh Tenten.

"hei! Tidak ada terimakasih?" tanya Neji pada Tenten.

"hm..." gumam Tenten tidak jelas dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti ke-2 sahabatnya.

Neji yg melihat itu langsung tertunduk lemas. Sasuke hanya menepuk punggung Neji pelan sebagai tanda ibanya. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, Tenten berhenti sebentar di pintu perpustakaan dan melirik kebelakang kearah Neji secara diam-diam.

"Arigato..." bisiknya tanpa didengar oleh siapapun dg sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya yg tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali tuhan dan Tenten sendiri.

.

.

.

.

BRAK.

Terdengar sebuah suara gebrakan yg cukup keras. Dan pelaku yg telah menyebabkan meja tersebut kesakitan adalah Mito Uzumaki. Sedangkan ke-3 anak gadisnya -yg sedang nyamar- hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat kekuatan tangan Mito yg tetap sama walaupun dia sudah tua.

"apa yg membuat kalian lama sekali!?" kata Mito dg suara yg lumayan keras.

"e-eto... k-kami harus menyimpan buku dan peralatan tulis kami duu ke kelas masing-masing sebelum kesini! G-gomenne baa-san!" kata Naruto dg gugupnya sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

BRAK.

Sekali lagi Mito menggebrak meja itu dg cukup kuat. Membuat Naruto dan lainnya menjadi bisu dan semakin gugup. Inilah kenapa mereka takut membuat kesalahan kepada Mito. Dia seperti instruktur kejam pasukan khusus!

"sudah kubilang seorang agen tidak boleh terlambat dalam keadaan apapun! Jika dia terlambat satu detik saja, maka semuanya game over untuknya dan rekannya!" ceramah Mito setengah berteriak.

"sudahlah Mito, mereka kan Cuma terlambat 5 menit! Ditambah kita tidak ada bilang batas waktu sampainya kapan!" kata Madara yg masih duduk tenang.

"tapi mereka ini agen rahasia kemiliteran! Harus diajarkan dg serius!" kata Mito berteriak didepan muka Madara.

"sifat naik darahmu memang selalu sama ya!" kata Madara sweatdrop. 'apa semua Uzumaki seperti ini?' batin Madara mengingat istri Tobirama yg dari keluarga Uzumaki juga suka naik darah seperti Mito.

"cih! Percuma aku berdebat dg-mu! Kau selalu membalas perkataanku tanpa henti!" kata Mito memalingkan mukanya yg sudah merah menahan marah.

"ehm! Kami hampir lupa memberitahu kalian tujuan kalian dipanggil kesini!" kata Madara berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "kami memanggilmu kesini karna ingin bertanya sudah berapa jauh kalian memecahkan kasus ini?" sambungnya lagi.

"sejauh ini kami Cuma bisa memperkecil kemungkinan tersangka yg menjadi pelaku pembunuhan ini!" kata Ino masih tertunduk.

"memperkecil tersangka? Coba ceritakan bagaimana kalian melakukannya!" kata Mito mulai mengambil posisi duduk manis.

"b-bukan saya yg melakukannya. T-tapi Naruto yg berhasil memecahkan siapa tersangka utamanya!" kata Ino mulai coba-coba melirik kearah Mito. 'sepertinya dia sudah tidak marah lagi!' batin Ino lega.

"benarkah begitu? Tolong ceritakan selengkapnya Naru!" kata Mito melihat kearah Naruto yg masih tertunduk. "angkat kepalamu saat bicara!" suruh Mito dan langsung diikuti oleh Naruto.

"saat pesta BBQ kemarin, saya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dg 4 guru disini! Mereka semua membawa beberapa pakaian, Cuma seorang yg hanya membawa 1 pakaian. Semua pakaian mereka pernah aku sentuh untuk mengembalikannya pada mereka. Dan saat pelajaran kimia, kebetulan sekali aku belajar tentang reaksi luminol, jadi salah satu toples berisi cairan luminol itu pecah dan cairannya tumpah sangat banyak di tanganku. Saat aku ingin membasuhnya, aku baru sadar ternyata tanganku mengeluarkan reaksi luminol, tapi aku tidak ingat pernah menyentuh banyak darah sebelumnya! Itu berarti, salah satu guru yg aku tabrak itu membawa pakaian dg noda darah yg berusaha di bersihkan. Dan seperti yg baa-san tau, polisi tidak menemukan pakaian berlumuran darah dimanapun disekitar TKP. Itu artinya si pelaku kemungkinan membawa pakaian yg dia pakai untuk membunuh Kidomaru pada malam sebelum pesta BBQ!" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"jadi kau bilang bahwa dari 4 guru itu, ada pelaku pembunuhan beruntun ini? Dan si pelaku membuat satu kesalahan yaitu bertabrakan dan bertemu dg-mu yg seorang agen rahasia kemiliteran!" simpul Mito. "menarik..." gumamnya lagi.

"selain itu apa kalian menemukan hal lainnya?" tanya Madara selama Mito berpikir.

"sejauh ini masih belum! Karna sekarang Sakura sedang pergi dan baru pulang 2 hari lagi, pengumpulan informasi kami sedang terbatas! Jadi kami baru mengungkap 5% dari misteri ini!" jelas Naruto sambil tertunduk lagi dg wajah yg sendu.

"begitu ya...?" gumam Madara.

"kalau begitu, apa kau tau nama-nama para tersangka itu?" tanya Mito.

Naruto mengangguk dg mantap. "pertama Mitarashi Anko, Dia guru yg mengurus administrasi sekolah. Kedua Yugao Uzuki, dia guru wali kelas 1-2 dan guru bahasa disini. Ketiga Orochimaru, dia guru sains kami. Dan terakhir yg menurutku paling mencurigakan, Danzo! Dia bilang dia guru PK disini!" jelas Naruto.

"kenapa kau sangat mencurigai si Danzo ini?" tanya Mito.

"saat saya, Ino dan Tenten membantu memunguti pakaian-pakaian kostum klub drama yg dia bawa, saya tidak sengaja mendapati sebuah kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih yg memiliki percikan darah cukup banyak!" jelas Naruto lagi.

"percikan darah? Terus kenapa kau tidak segera bilang pada kami?" tanya Mito lagi dg wajah kaget yg disembunyikan.

"itu karna saya belum punya bukti konkrit-nya! Dia bilang kalau itu pakaian yg akan digunakan klub drama, untuk drama hari Minggu ini! jadi saya ragu untuk melaporkan hal ini!" kata Naruto dg rasa bersalah.

"begitu ya...?" gumam Mito menghela nafas pasrah. "Madara, apa kau mengenali ke-4 tersangka utama kita?" tanya Mito kepada Madara yg sedari tadi sudah berkutak-katik dg komputernya.

"ya, aku mengenal mereka! Mereka sudah cukup lama bekerja sebagai guru disini!" kata Madara masih sibuk dg komputernya.

"kalau begitu baiklah..." kata Mito. "baa-san akan meminta Yamato, Kakashi dan Tsunade untuk lebih mewaspadai ke-4 guru itu! Sementara untuk kalian!" kata Mito memfokuskan penglihatannya kembali pada ke-3 anak gadisnya yg sedang menyamar itu.

"untuk sementara kalian jangan terlalu memaksakan diri! Kalau kalian mendapatkan percakapan mencurigakan segera laporkan pada Kakashi, Yamato atau Tsunade!" kata Mito dg tegasnya. "karna sejauh ini kasus ini masih belum bisa tertangani dan sepertinya kita mendapat jalan buntu, baa-san akan memanggil bantuan tambahan untuk kalian!" lanjutnya lagi.

"bantuan tambahan?" tanya Tenten.

"iya! Baa-san akan mengirimkannya untuk ikut menyamar dan membantu penyelidikan kalian! Dia orang yg pintar, cerdik dan sangat pandai berakting! Walaupun sifat jahilnya menjadi masalah utama yg harus kalian urusi!" kata Mito memasang pose berpikir dikalimatnya yg terakhir.

"dia perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Ino.

"berapa umurnya?" tanya Tenten.

"apa dia bisa diajak bernegoisasi?" tanya Naruto.

"sudah-sudah! Semua tentang dia rahasia! Kalian akan tau nanti saat bertemu dg-nya besok! Dia salah satu dari keluarga Senju dan juga seorang agen di kemiliteran di umurnya yg sangat muda! Sekarang dia sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Inggris dan akan kusuruh dia pulang sekarang juga!" jelas Mito dg tatapan jahil kepada ke-3 gadis yg sedang menyamar dihadapannya itu.

Ke-3 gadis yg sekarang sedang jadi laki-laki itu hanya bisa menatap Mito dg tatapan kecewa dan memelas. Dan Mito hanya bisa tertawa didalam hatinya karna berhasil membuat anak-anaknya penasaran.

Setelah itu, Mito menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ke kelas mereka karna bel tanda istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi. Mereka memberi hormat kepada Mito dan melaksanakan apa yg diperintahkan Mito tadi.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Oxford, Inggris:

Sebuah sosok sedang duduk santai disebuah sofa yg terletak didepan sebuah jendela besar. Jendela itu menampakkan pemandangan kota Oxford secara keseluruhannya. Sosok itu menyesap teh-nya dan meletakkannya kembali di meja kecil yg terletak disebelah sofanya. Dia kembali menatap pemandangan kota Oxford di jendela besarnya. Matahari terlihat bersinar dg sangat terang dan sangat panas. Tentu saja karna sekarang musim panas.

Tiba-tiba, saat sosok itu tengah menikmati pemandangan yg tersaji di hadapannya, seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya itu.

"ada perlu apa?" tanya sosok itu.

Orang itu membungkuk sopan kepada sosok tersebut.

"saya mendapat telpon dari Mito-sama untuk anda, nyonya!" kata orang itu sambil masih membungkuk.

"dari baa-chan?" gumam sosok yg diketahui perempuan itu. "baiklah, tolong sambungkan ke telepon genggam pribadiku!" katanya lagi.

"saya mengerti nyonya!" kata orang itu. Kemudian dia kembali berdiri tegak dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sosok itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam dari dalam saku celana yg sedang dipakainya. Dan saat dia mengeluarkan telepon itu, telepon itu langsung mengeluarkan bunyi dan getaran. Dia langsung menekan tombol untuk mengangkat telepon dari orang yg bernama 'baa-chan' di layar telepon itu.

"moshi-moshi?" kata sosok itu setelah menekan tombol tersebut.

" _moshi-moshi! Ini aku baa-chan mu! Apa kau tidak merindukanku, darling?"_ kata orang yg ada diujung satu telepon tersebut yg ternyata adalah Mito.

"tentu saja aku kangen baa-chan! Baa-chan kemana saja? Kenapa jadi jarang ngunjungin aku?" kata sosok itu dg nada cengek anak kecil.

" _gomen! Gomen! Baa-chan sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya! Baa-chan juga tidak mau mengganggumu yg sekarang juga sedang sibuk!"_ kata Mito diujung sana.

"hm...! Padahal ujian kelulusanku sudah siap 1 minggu yg lalu!" kata sosok itu dg wajah cemberutnya.

" _eh? Sudah siap? Kalau baa-chan tau begitu, pasti baa-chan sudah menelponmu sejak 3 hari yg lalu!"_ kata Mito dg nada yg sedikit kaget.

"hehehe... gomen! Aku lupa bilang! Soalnya habis tes kelulusan aku langsung berencana pergi berlibur sebentar selama 5 hari!" kata sosok itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yg tidak gatal sambil nyengir-nyengir sendiri. "jadi ada apa baa-chan menelponku?" sambungnya lagi.

" _ah, begini... baa-chan ingin meminta bantuanmu! Sekarang ini baa-chan sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan beruntun yg terjadi di salah satu sekolah terkenal di jepang! Kau sudah dengar beritanya, kan?"_ kata Mito mulai menenangkan nada bicaranya.

"iya, aku sudah lihat beritanya di T.V.! Beritanya sedang viral di satu jepang jadi sampai kesini!" kata sosok itu lagi. "baa-chan ingin minta bantuanku bagaimana?" sambungnya lagi.

" _baa-chan tau kau baru saja selesai tes kelulusan... tapi baa-chan mau kau pulang ke jepang untuk membantu baa-chan menyelesaikan kasus tersebut! Kau kan punya otak cerdas, licik dan pandai berakting, kan? Itu akan sangat bermanfaat saat ini bagi ke-4 gadis baa-chan ini!"_ kata Mito dg nada sedikit memelas.

"ke-4 gadis baa-chan? Maksudnya gadis-gadis yg pernah baa-chan ceritakan itu?" tanya sosok itu seperti sedang memastikan.

" _iya! Mereka ber-4 itu! Sekarang mereka sedang menyamar dan menyusuk ke sekolah tempat terjadi kasus pembunuhan itu dan tempat dimana kemungkinan pelaku itu berada! Tolong kau ikut menyamar disekolah tersebut dan bantu mereka! Saat ini mereka benar-benar sedang membutuhkan bantuan seseorang yg pintar dan cerdik!"_ jelas Mito lagi.

"hm... boleh juga! Aku juga sekarang sedang bosan dan tidak ada pekerjaan saat ini! Jadi kapan aku harus kesana?" kata sosok itu sambil memasang pose berpikirnya.

" _terserah kau! Lebih cepat lebih baik!"_ kata Mito dg nada cuek.

"kalau begitu aku akan kesana hari ini saja! Tunggu aku di landasan helikopter kediaman Senju dalam hm..." sosok itu melihat kearah jam di ruangannya dan melihat keadaan cuaca diluar. Cerah tanpa awan. "aku akan kesana dalam 3 jam 25 menit 49 detik lagi!" kata sosok itu dg sebuah senyuman diwajahnya.

" _kau tidak perlu menghitung menit dan detik-nya juga!"_ kata Mito sweatdrop di ujung telepon.

"hehehe... aku hanya mengetes apa otakku masih sepintar dulu!" kata sosok itu sambil sedikit terkekeh geli.

" _hm... dasar! Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu dan menghitung waktu yg kau perkirakan! Jaa nee!"_

Pittss.

Tuuutttt...tuuuuuttt...

Setelah Mito memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, sosok itu menekan histori panggilan. Dia memencet salah satu nomor yg ada disitu dan meneleponnya. Tidak lama setelah bunyi 'ppiiippp', orang yg dia telpon langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

" _moshi-moshi Senju-sama, Ada perlu apa?"_ tanya orang yg ada diujung satu lagi itu.

"tolong siapkan helikopter pribadiku 5 menit lagi! Aku ingin pergi ke jepang secepatnya!" kata sosok itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah sebuah pintu bercat putih dg beberapa motif-motif unik disekelilingnya. Pintu yg tidak berukuran terlalu besar itu ternyata adalah lemari sosok tersebut. Lemari sosok itu seluas 1/3 dari ruangan pribadinya itu yg sangat luas.

" _akan segera saya laksanakan!"_ kata orang itu lagi.

"bagus!" kata sosok itu. Dia mematikan ponselnya. Dia masuk kedalam ruangan yg adalah lemarinya itu dan memilih salah satu pakaian yg ingin dia pakai.

"sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang!" gumam sosok itu sambil memilih baju diantara semua bajunya itu dg sebuah senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari dijepang-pun tiba. Semua murid-murid dan guru-guru sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing. Biasanya ada beberapa anak-anak yg bermain-main sebentar keluar sekolah. Tapi dg syarat harus meminta izin dari guru PK dan satpam untuk keluar, lalu anak-anak diwajibkan untuk pulang minimal jam 6 malam. Pelajaran sekolah berakhir pada jam setengah empat sore, jadi murid-murid punya waktu 2,5 jam untuk bermain. Menurut kepala sekolah dan guru PK, itu sudah cukup untuk bermain-main sebentar keluar sekolah untuk menyegarkan otak.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi yg ada di kamarnya itu. Tentu saja dia sudah melepas semua penyamarannya dan sekarang hanya memakai selembar handuk yg melilit tubuh mungilnya. Dia membuka laptop yg dia bawa untuk kerjanya. Kemudian dia membuka sebuah aplikasi kamera CCTV. Setelah memasukkan password untuk masuk ke aplikasi itu, muncullah beberapa rekaman video CCTV di rumah dinas 4 guru. Dan tentu saja ke-4 guru tersebut adalah si tersangka utama. Sepertinya Naruto memasang kamera CCTV di rumah dinas mereka dg bantuan Kakashi dan Tsunade secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Naruto melihat satu-persatu rekaman CCTV itu secara bergantian dan mengamati apa kegiatan ke-4 tersangka tersebut. Yg dia sudah lihat, Anko-sensei sedang menonton drama faforitnya sambil makan snack keripik kentangnya. Yugao-sensei juga sedang menonton drama tersebut tapi sambil memeluk kaos yg katanya dia curi dari si 'dia'. Sedangkan Orochimaru-sensei sedang memberi makan peliharaan ularnya yg dia sebut-sebut namanya Manda. Sedangkan Danzo-sensei sedang berbicara di telepon dg seseorang. Sepertinya bukan orang penting atau mencurigakan, karna Danzo-sensei terlihat santai-santai saja. Tidak seperti saat sekolah.

Naruto menghela nafas. "sejauh ini belum ada yg mencurigakan!" gumamnya kembali mengganti-ganti rekaman CCTV itu.

KRIIING...KRIIING...

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yg meneleponnya. Dan ternyata itu nomor tak dikenal. Untuk berjaga-jaga, dia mengambi kalung coker pengubah suara itu dan memasangnya ke mode suara Menma. Lalu dia menekan tombol hijau di ponsel layar sentuhnya itu.

"moshi-moshi? Siapa ini?" tanya Naruto pada orang tak dikenal itu dg suara laki-lakinya.

" _moshi-moshi! Wah~ aku tak pernah membayangkan bisa berbicara dg-mu seperti ini!"_ kata orang misterius itu tidak jelas.

"maaf, apa anda salah orang?" kata Naruto dg nada bingung.

" _hihihi... tidak... aku tidak salah orang, kok! Aku memang mau meneleponmu! Salam kenal, ya!~"_ kata orang itu semakin tak jelas.

"eh... maaf, siapa anda? Apa maksud anda menelepon saya?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

" _eh~Naru-chan nggak tau sama aku? Oh iya-ya, kita kan belum pernah ketemu?!"_ kata orang itu berbelit dan nggak jelas.

Naruto yg mendengar orang itu tau identitas aslinya walau sudah mengubah suara langsung melotot kaget kearah ponselnya itu.

's-siapa dia? Darimana d-dia tau i-identitas ku? A-apa dia s-si pelaku?' batin Naruto dg keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

" _hello? Naru-chuaan?~"_ kata orang itu dg nada manja. Tapi Naruto masih saja diam membisu, bingung apa yg mau dia bilang.

" _hello? Naru-chan syok, ya? Yasudah, nanti saja aku memperkenalkan diriku saat kita bertemu!"_ kata orang itu terdengar lewat telepon dia menghela nafas kecewa. _"tapi untuk sekarang aku hanya mau bilang..."_

 __.

.

" _... i'm coming!~"_

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semua siswa-siswa yg ada disana entah kenapa menjadi ribut. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yg sangat menarik bagi mereka. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa meletakkan kepalanya yg mengantuk di mejanya. Sejak tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur dg nyaman sampai jam 4 dini hari. Sampai sekarang-pun dia masih memikirkan apa yg dikatakan orang tak dikenal itu sebelum dia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dia mencoba bertanya pada Ino dan Tenten, tapi mereka bilang mereka juga mengalami kejadian yg sama dg dialog yg berbeda. Saat dia menelepon Sakura, dia bilang dia tidak mendapat telepon aneh seperti itu karna dia terlalu sibuk dg latihan dan turnamennya. Ah, dia baru ingat Sakura akhirnya besok pulang!

Tiba-tiba saat dia asik melamun, seseorang dg lancangnya memotret-nya secara diam-diam. Dan saat dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut, ternyata itu hanya si teme pantat ayam homo sialan.

"teme, apa yg kau lakukan?" kata Naruto dg ekspresi malasnya.

"mengambil foto ekspresimu!" kata Sasuke enteng sambil kembali memotret Naruto tanpa izin dg ponsel-nya.

"itu suatu pelanggaran privasi orang! Kemarikan ponsel sialan itu!" kata Naruto mencoba mengambil ponsel Sasuke.

"tidak akan! Ini adalah salah satu harta karunku!" kata Sasuke menahan Naruto dg satu tangan dan tangan satunya lagi menjauhkan jarak tangan Naruto dg ponselnya.

"kembalikan teme sialan!" kata Naruto setengah teriak.

"tidak akan dobe manisku!" kata Sasuke dg nada jahil. Lagipula tenaga Sasuke memang lebih besar dari Naruto melihat perbandingan tubuh mereka yg drastis.

"hei-hei! Kurenai-sensei sudah datang!" kata salah satu murid yg mengintip keluar kelas. Dg hitungan detik, semua murid-murid sudah kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing dan duduk manis.

"berdiri!" kata ketua kelas. "Ohayo ne Kurenai-sensei!" kata satu kelas kompak.

"ohayo murid-murid!" kata Kurenai dg senyuman biasanya. "murid-murid, hari ini sensei akan mengenalkan guru baru yg akan menggantikan sensei untuk pelajaran matematika! Sensei di pindah tugaskan mengajar matematika di kelas 1 dan 2 sekarang!" kata Kurenai. "Senju-san silakan masuk!" sambung Kurenai melihat kearah pintu yg diikuti oleh seluruh murid disana tidak terkecuali Naruto.

'Senju? Apa Tsunade-nee dipindah tugaskan? Atau Mito baa-san mau ikut nyamar? Dg wajahnya yg seperti tu dia bisa saja menipu umurnya.' Batin Naruto berusaha melihat siapa si 'Senju' ini.

Perlahan sesosok wanita bertubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam kelas. Dia memiliki rambut coklat panjang se pinggang yg dibiarkan lepas. Mata hitam ke coklatan seperti kebanyakan Senju lainnya dan sebuah senyum tipis yg selalu tertampang diwajahnya.

'eh? Dia bakal jadi guru disini? Tapi wajahnya saja keliatan lebih lolita dariku! Berapa umurnya? 17?18? atau 19 thn?' batin Naruto sedikit kaget.

"ini Hashirama-sensei! Dia akan menggantikanku untuk mengajar matematika di kelas 3 sekarang! Hashirama-sensei, silakan perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Kurenai mempersilakan guru itu.

DEG.

'H-hashirama? Hashirama jii-san? T-tapi... d-dia perempuan... dan j-jii-san sudah m-mati, kan?' batin Naruto dg tatapan tak percaya dan wajah pucat.

"Ohayo ne minna-san! Watashi namae wo Hashirama Senju desu! Umurku 22 tahun! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! _Oh yeah, i'm from US!_ " kata guru yg bernama Hashirama itu.

"baiklah, sensei akan meninggalkan kalian dulu untuk saling kenal-mengenal!" kata Kurenai sambil berjalan keluar kelas itu.

"sensei!" teriak salah satu murid disana.

"ya? Ada apa?" tanya Hashirama.

"sensei mirip orang jepang, tapi sensei bilang sensei dari Inggris?" tanya murid itu.

"ya, itu karna aku lahir di jepang lalu saat aku baru 8 tahun, aku pindah ke Inggris karna pekerjaan ayahku dan bersekolah disana! Ada pertanyaan lagi?" kata Hashirama dg senyum manis diwajahnya.

Hening.

"ayolah jangan malu-malu, akan sensei jawab semuanya!" kata Hashirama lagi.

"sensei yakin?" tanya salah satu murid disana.

"yakin!" kata Hashirama.

"nggak akan marah?"

"nggak akan nolak jawab?"

"nggak akan suruh kami diam?"

"iya! Sensei janji!" kata Hashirama agak sweatdrop.

Hening sesaat. Lalu...  
"sensei, apa sensei punya pacar?"

"sensei sudah melakukan 'itu' belum?"

"apa sensei masih perawan?"

"sensei, sensei cantik sekali walau sudah 22 tahun!"

"sensei, apa sensei mau jadi kekasihku?"

"tidak, jadi milikku saja sensei!"

"sensei, berapa ukuran dada sensei?"

Dan semua pertanyaan tentang masalah asmara dan pribadi Hashirama perempuan ini pun terus dilontarkan. Sedangkan yg di tanyai hanya bisa melihat anak muridnya itu dg tatapan sebal nggak kepalang dan sweatdrop.

"baiklah anak-anak, cukup dg pertanyaannya! Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita!~" kata Hashirama dg nada yg manis.

"YAAHHH~ SENSEI~" kata -hampir- semua murid disana.

"belajar. **Sekarang!** " kata Hashirama dg nada yg mengintimidasi di setiap katanya.

Dan seketika semua orang menjadi diam dg keringat dingin diwajah mereka. Hashirama menghela nafas lega. Dia berbalik untuk mengambil kapur dan memulai pelajaran. Tapi seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pertanyaan yg daritadi dipikirkannya. Dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto.

"sensei, apa benar umur sensei sudah 22 tahun?" tanya Naruto dg nada datar dan ekspresi yg sama datarnya.

Hashirama berbalik untuk melihat kearah mata biru laut Naruto. Mata Naruto terlihat berkilat tajam walau hanya Hashirama yg bisa mengetahui hal itu. Wajah Hashirama yg awalnya menampakkan keseriusan, langsung rusak menjadi wajah tersenyumnya.

"hihihi... sensei memang awet muda dan terlihat seperti remaja seumuran kalian! Tapi sensei ini sebenarnya sudah 20 tahunan lho!~" kata Hashirama dg sedikit nada centil.

Walaupun semua orang disana percaya, tapi Naruto masih memiliki sedikit keraguan di otaknya. Dia merasa curiga pada guru baru itu yg menyebut namanya sebagai 'Senju' dan 'Hashirama' yg sudah lama meninggal. Tapi karna tidak mau membuat masalah dikelas, dia memutuskan untuk kembali menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yg ingin dia lontarkan.

Pelajaran-pun berlangsung tanpa satu gangguan-pun dari para murid maupun guru dikelas itu. Dan tak terasa bel istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! KAU BERTEMU ORANG YG BERNAMA SAMA DG HASHIRAMA JII-SAN?!" teriak Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"shhhht! Jangan keras-keras, nanti ada yg dengar!" kata Naruto membekap mulut kedua sahabatnya itu.

"maaf!" kata mereka berdua.

"lalu?" tanya Ino meminta melanjutkan cerita Naruto tadi. Ya... mereka memang sekarang ada di kantin.

"aku tidak yakin kalau guru baru ini benar-benar berumur 22 tahun! Aku merasa curiga kalau dia terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan yg sedang kita selidiki ini! Ditambah dg kejadian orang mistierius yg menelpon kita semalam, rasanya ada hubungannya?!" kata Naruto dg pose berpikir ala detective conan.

"hm... kau ada betulnya juga, Naru! Kurasa dia sangat mencurigakan saat ini!" gumam Tenten juga memasang pose berikir yg sama.

"ah! Aku tahu!" kata Ino mendadak.

Tenten dan Naruto melihat kearahnya dg ekspresi sedikit kaget. "tau apa?" tanya mereka berdua serentak.

"jangan-jangan..." nada bicara Ino mulai berubah seram. "... dia hantu Hashirama jii-san yg bergentayangan sebagai seorang perempuan!"

"APA?!" kata Naruto dan Tenten setengah teriak dg ekspresi kaget sekaligus horor.

"iya! Siapa tau dia melihat kita dalam kesusahan dan datang menjelma menjadi seorang perempuan untuk membantu kita?!" kata Ino malah semakin melenceng lagi dg cerita abal-abalannya.

PLAK.

"KAU MALAH SEMAKIN MENGADA-ADA!" teriak Tenten setelah memukul Ino sampai terbang ke langit dg sebuah kipas kertas (seperti yg dipakai Tenten di Naruto SD!)

"Itte!" ringis Ino setelah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"aku akui, ceritamu sama sekali tidak masuk akal Ino!" kata Naruto agak sweatdrop.

"tapi siapa tau ada benarnya!" kata Ino sambil menundukkan kepalanya di meja didepannya dg aura suramnya.

Lalu setelah itu, tidak ada pembahasan tentang orang misterius, guru baru ataupun kasus pembunuhan yg mereka sedang tangani. Mereka hanya berbincang dan sesekali bercanda seperti anak SMA biasa. Bedanya mereka sedang menyamar menjadi laki-laki sekarang jadi mereka berusaha untuk tidak membahas cowok, kisah asmara ataupun bergosip seperti perempuan.

Saat mereka tengah berbincang, Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat guru baru yg menyebut dirinya bernama Hashirama, keluar dari kantin tersebut.

'sepertinya dia habis selesai makan?' batin Naruto.

Mendadak Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya yg membuat Ino dan Tenten melihat kearahnya.

"ada apa N-Menma?" tanya Tenten.

"aku mau ke toilet sebentar! Kalau aku terlalu lama tunggu aku perpus, tapi kalau orang sudah masuk kalian duluan aja!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua yg hanya diam sambil menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Naruto dg hati-hati mengikuti Hashirama. Dia terus menjaga jarak aman agar Hashirama tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Sesekali saat Hashirama menoleh kebelakang, dia akan pura-pura membaca pamflet yg tersebar di sekolah itu atau sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Pernah 1 kali dia pura-pura berganti arah agar Hashirama tidak curiga lagi.

Naruto terus mengikutinya sampai ke daerah halaman belakang sekolah. Dia masih mengikuti Hashirama di lorong terbuka disebelah arena memanah. Perlahan-lahan orang-orang terus berkurang dan akhirnya hanya Naruto yg sedang bersembunyi dan Hashirama saja yg tertinggal.

'aduh! Nih orang mau kemana, sih?' batin Naruto agak kesal dan capek. Dia sudah mengikuti Hashirama selama 30 menit dari tadi dan dia masih berjalan-jalan tidak menentu.

Tiba-tiba saat Naruto sedang berbicara sendiri di pikirannya, Hashirama hilang dari pengawasan Naruto. Naruto yg panik keluar dari persembunyiannya.

'sial! Aku lengah!' batinnya kesal.

Dia berlari kearah tempat terakhir kali Hashirama menghilang yaitu sebuah persimpangan 2. Dg cepat dia menoleh kearah kanan untuk melihat apa Hashirama tadi belok ke kanan. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Dia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan kembali ke kelasnya karna sebentar lagi bel tanda masuk akan berbunyi.

Tiba-tiba saat dia hendak berjalan pergi, seseorang menariknya dan mendorongnya kearah tembok. Naruto yg sempat menutup matanya, perlahan membuka matanya untuk melihat orang itu.

'oh god! Aku harap orang ini bukan si teme homo itu!' batinnya berharap.

Tapi saat matanya terbuka penuh, orang itu ternyata Hashirama yg sedang menjebaknya diantara tembok dan tangannya. Karna jarak mereka sedekat ini, Naruto bisa bandingkan kalau dia lebih tinggi dari pada si guru baru ini.

'hah? Rasanya ada yg kagak beres ama pertumbuhan nih guru!' batin Naruto.

Tapi dia segera sadar. Saat ini dia sedang jadi laki-laki, dan guru baru ini yg seorang perempuan mengukungnya diantara tembok dan tangannya. Bukannya ini mirip di adegan drama sinetron yg pernah dia tonton tentang hubungan rahasia murid dan guru?! Bedanya si guru laki-laki dan si murid perempuan.

'g-gawat! Kalau Hashirama-sensei punya perasaan sama aku! Bisa-bisa dia malah jadi menyelidiki dan mengintaiku sampai identitasku terungkap! Ataupun sekarang ini dia bakal memperkosaku dan terungkap bahwa aku ini perempuan! Kalau kayak gitu nasibku dan nasibnya saat ini benar-benar gawat!' batin Naruto panik.

"s-sensei, sensei ngapain?" tanya Naruto dg keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"hm~ nggak ngapa-ngapain!~ sensei cuma mau mastiin..." Hashirama menjeda perkataannya sebentar dan menatap Naruto dg tatapan mengejek. "... apa pria yg semalam aku telpon benar-benar kau Naru-chan?~" sambungnya.

Naruto jadi sadar. Setelah mendengar suara Hashirama lebih teliti lagi, memang suaranya mirip-mirip dg orang misterius yg menelponnya semalam. Tapi... kalau dia pelaku pembunuhan, bukannya dia bakal pakai alat pengubah suara supaya tidak ada yg tau suaranya? Kalau dia langsung menelpon tanpa mengubah suara (apalagi dg seorang mata-mata) itu akan sangat beresiko, kan?!

'itu berarti, apa dia bukan pelakunya?' batin Naruto lagi. 't-tunggu! Sekarang ini aku sedang membahas, bagaimana dia tau identitas asliku? Hm... sepertinya dia tidak tau kalau aku ini perempuan?!' batin Naruto lagi.

"s-sensei ini bicara apa? Namaku Menma, dan kenapa kau memanggilku dg suxfit 'chan'? Aku kan laki-laki!" kata Naruto berusaha mendorong Hashirama menjauh darinya. Untungnya dia bisa sedikit menjaga jarak.

"eh?~ bukannya kau dulu suka dipanggil dg suxfit 'chan'..." Hashiram sedikit terkekeh misterius. "...Naru-hime kecil?"

DEG.

'e-eh? D-darimana dia tau k-kalau d-dulu aku dipanggil seperti itu sama keluargaku?!' batin Naruto dg wajah sedikit pucat.

Sementara Hashirama hanya semakin menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto. Tapi seringainya seketika luntur saat melihat ekspresi Naruto kembali datar dg tatapan mata tajam.

" _Who are you?_ "

" _fufufufu...~"_

.

.

.

" _...i'm that pescy lil girl~"_

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hello minna-san! Long time no see! (padahal baru 1 minggu lebih beberapa hari pisah)

Hehehe... entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali bisa posting cerita chap 4 ini!

Mungkin karna sekarang udah muncul Hashirama satu lagi-nya ya? Apa aneh kalau author pake 2 Hashirama berbeda umur di cerita ini? apa para reader bingung siapa Hashirama yg satu lagi?

Hehehe... apa saya terlalu cerewet senpai? Gomen!

Ah, saya mau bahas tentang beberapa kesalahan saya!

Pertama, saya bikin Kakashi ngajar IPA dan Orochi ngajar sains. Padahal IPA dan sains itu sama saja! Maksud saya itu seharusnya, Kakashi ngajar biologi dan Orochi ngajar kimia! Maaf atas kesalahan informasi ini minna-san!

Kedua, saya pernah bikin Tsunade bilang kalau dia sudah kepala 3, kan? Maksud saya Tsunade sudah masuk umur 30-an! Bukan dia sudah nikah atau punya anak dan semacamnya! Ditambah Tsuna saja masih belum menikah atau punya pacar (Bisa dibilang dia jones!). jadi kedepannya saya akan berhati-hati lagi menggunakan kata 'kepala 2-dst'.

Mungkin Cuma itu saja kesalahan saya yg baru saya sadarai! Jika reader-san tau kesalahan saya apa lagi, tolong di refiew, ya!~

Jaa nee minna-san! Pliss refiew!~


	5. Pesan Author!

**Pesan Author**

.

.

.

.

Halo para reader semua! Saya Fujita2004Namikaze, si author dari cerita ini!

Saya mau memberitahu pada para reader yg setia kalau mungkin saya akan jadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya dan tidak bias meng-updated chapter 5 dari 'Mission to Boys School'.

Karna laptop author sedang dipinjam sama mama author dan author Cuma bisa nulis hari minggu saja! Sebenarnya chap 5-nya sedang dibuat tapi baru siap setengah! Jadi chap 5-nya pasti lama updated-nya!

Tolong para reader yg setia menunggu! Kemungkinan saya akan memposting chap 5-nya hari minggu. Jadi para reader coba saja lihat-lihat fanfic saya ini saat hari minggu dan tengok apa ada chap baru!

Oh ya, saya juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para guest yg mereview saya! Saya baca review-nya, dan sepertinya ada yg kurang ngerti ama chap 4-nya.

Review dari "Guest":

"Pescy lil girl?"

= maksudnya anak kecil nakal! Aku capek nulis 'little'-nya, jadi disingkan jadi 'pescy **lil** girl'. Kalau soal maksud dari kata-kata cewek Hashirama itu, nanti akan di jelaskan di chap 5! Jadi tunggu, ya!

Review dari "Yamada Koyuuki":

"Cuma ngasih tau aja US : Amerika... sedangkan untuk Inggris : UK"

= makasih Koyuuki-san! Aku nggak terlalu tau soal US atau UK atau AS dan semacamnya! Jadi aku bikin asal saja! Chap berikutnya saya akan perbaiki! Sekali lagi terimakasih!

Review dari "N":

"lah dipikir cwo yg muncul hashiramanya ini cwe tsunade kah?"

= saya nggak terlalu ngerti sih N-san. Tapi kalau nanya soal kenapa ada hashirama satu lagi dan dia perempuan lalu siapa dia, itu:

Hashirama yg cewek itu asal-usul-nya nanti di jelasin di chap 5 atau 6. Tapi dia itu cewek tulen, ya!

Cewek Hashirama itu bukan tsunade. Tapi namanya betul-betul hashirama! Jadi bisa dikatakan doble Hashirama and femhashirama.

Kalau Tanya kenapa hashirama-nya ada 2 dan yg satu cewek, itu request teman saya yg sangat suka femhashirama. Jadi karna hashirama yg udah meninggal kelanjur dibikin laki-laki, saya bikin hashirama satu lagi yg perempuan.

Mungkin itu saja yg bisa saya sampaikan di 'pesan author' ini.

Sampai jumpa di chap 5! Harap menunggu, ya!


	6. Naruto's Past, Memorie 1

" _Who are you?"_

" _fufufufu...~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _... i'm that pescy lil girl!~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mission to Boy's School

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated: T

Summary:

Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. 4 Agen dari sekolah kemiliteran khusus perempuan mendapat misi lapangan pertama mereka. Ke-4 gadis yg berumur 20 thn itu sangat bersemangat. Tapi apa jadinya kalau misi mereka mengharuskan mereka untuk menyamar dan menyelinap kesekolah khusus lelaki?

Note:

Author minta maaf pada para reader karna masih banyak kesalahan yg pernah author lakuin selama ini!

Oh ya! Satu lagi, tolong baca juga fic author yg satu lagi dan tanggapi apa yg masih lemahnya, ya! Author kurang tau kalau tanya sama keluarga. (mereka terus aja bilang "bagus, kok!" tapi saya tidak yakin!)

Itu saja untuk sekarang minna-san!

Happy reading!~

Chapter 5: Naruto's Past, memorie 1

Pagi yg cerah di Tokyo. Terlihat matahari baru saja muncul dari timur menerangi dan menghangatkan kehidupan bumi di jepang. Hari baru menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. Tapi walaupun begitu kesibukan kota Tokyo masih saja terus berlanjut.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana tapi bersuasana nyaman:

Nampak seorang gadis kecil tengah berlari turun dari tangga rumahnya dg semangat dan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang sebahu, bola mata biru seperti safir dan 3 garis horizontal di masing-masing pipinya seperti kucing yg membuatnya semakin imut. Gadis itu turun kedapur dan mendapati sesosok wanita paruh baya berambut merah terang yg panjang sedang mencuci piring dg membelakanginya.

"KAA-CHAN!~" kata gadis itu lumayan keras sambil berlari kearah wanita tadi yg ternyata adalah ibunya.

Wanita merah itu berbalik kebelakang setelah mendengar teriakan mengejutkan dari putri bungsunya itu. Gadis kecil itu menabrakan diri kearah si ibu dan ditangkap olehnya.

"Naru-hime, ada apa? Kenapa kau bisa bangun sepagi ini putri kecilku?" kata wanita itu sambil sedikit mencubit pipi putrinya yg tembem itu.

"i-itte kaa-chan!~" kata gadis yg dipanggil Naru-hime itu sambil memberonta di pelukan ibunya.

"hahaha, maaf! Habisnya kau itu lucu sekali!" kata wanta merah yg merupakan ibu Naru mendudukkan Naru diatas kursi meja makan.

"kaa-chan, Hari ini kan Naru mulai sekolah di SD! Kenapa tou-chan lama kali? Nggak takut Naru terlambat?! Dasar, laki-laki memang selalu seperti itu!" kata Naru meniru gaya bicara ibu dan kakaknya.

"hush! Naru! Kaa-chan tau kalau kaa-chan sering ngomel seperti itu! Tapi Naru-hime nggak boleh tiru kebiasaan buruk kaa-chan dan kakakmu itu!" kata ibu Naru setengah berbisik dan mendesis agar tidak ada orang lain yg mendengarnya.

"kaa-chan! Mana baju seragam SMP ku?" terdengar sebuah suara laki-laki yg sangat dikenali oleh kedua ibu dan anak itu.

"KYUU-NII!~" teriak Naru sambil berlari memeluk laki-laki berambut merah lumayan panjang yg dia sebut sebagai kyuu-nii.

"ah, kau sudah bangun ya, kyuu-chan?!" kata ibunya menghampiri putra pertamanya itu.

"kaa-chan, jangan panggil aku dg suxfit 'chan'! aku laki-laki dan aku sudah besar! Aku jadi malu sama teman-temanku!" kata Kyuu sedikit merona merah sambil memeluk adik semata wayangnya.

"ouw~ padahal kaa-chan suka sekali memanggilmu Kyuu-chan!~" kata ibunya itu sambil sedikit berjongkok menyamai tingginya dg Kyuu lalu mencubit pipinya sedikit.

"itte!" ringis Kyuu. "memangnya kaa-chan sendiri gimana kalau aku bilang kaa-chan dg sebutan wanita tua, paruh baya, 'kamu' atau Kushina?!" kata Kyuubi sambil memalingkan wajahnya cemberut.

"apa katamu anak muda?!" terasa aura mengerikan berasal dari ibu 2 anak berbeda gender itu.

"kaa-chan?" tanya Naru kecil yg masih belum mengerti.

'g-gawat!' batin Kyuu panik. Dia segera memeluk erat adiknya siap-siap jika ada sesuatu yg buruk terjadi.

"apa yg kaa-chan bilang, tentang memanggil orang tua sendiri dg sebutan yg tidak sopan!?" kata ibu mereka (yg dibilang Kyuu dg nama Kushina) dg aura neraka di sekelilingnya.

"a-ampun k-kaa-chan! Aku bersalah!" kata Kyuu yg sudah terduduk takut terhadap ibunya itu. Sedangkan Naru tidak bergerak dari tempat awalnya. Berdiri dg wajah polosnya.

"hohoho~ kaa-chan akan mengampunimu. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus dihukum dulu~" kata Kushina dg nada mengerikan.

"j-jangan hukuman itu kaa-chan! Kumohon!" kata Kyuu berusaha bersujud ampun. (apa lebay kali, ya?)

"terlambat anak muda!"

"GYAAAAA!"

(*dirahasiain*)

.

.

.

.

"sekarang Kyuu-chan, kau berjanji untuk apa?" kata Kushina dg sebuah senyuman puas di wajahnya.

"aku berjanji untuk tidak menama-namai, mengejek atau menghina orang tua! Dan..." Kyuu terdiam agak ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan janjinya itu.

"dan...?!" kata Kushina dg sebuah seringai lebar.

"ugh... dan... karna aku tidak sopan, maka... t-tidak ada PS, game online atau pergi dg kawan selama 1 bulan untukku! Kaa-chan puas?" kata Kyuu dg nada kesal dan jengkel.'ya ampun, ibuku ini kenapa sih?' batin Kyuu.

"hm~ hm~ sepertinya iya!~" kata Kushina bersenandung senang.

"kalau begitu boleh kaa-chan lepaskan tali dan pita ini dariku!?" kata Kyuu lagi.

"hm... kenapa?" tanya Kushina dg nada yg dibuat polos.

Kyuu mendengus kesal. "karena aku tidak bisa makan atau bersiap dg keadaan seperti ini!" kata Kyuu geram.

"ah... begitu? Lalu?" kata Kushina pura-pura tidak nangkap.

Kyuu semakin menggeram dg kelakuan ibunya yg kadang-kadang terlalu jahil ini.

Kyuu's Pov:

Dasar! Ibuku pasti sedang menjahiliku saat ini! Mana mungkin ada ibu yg menghukum anaknya sambil pake diikat pake tali di kursi, lalu dikasih pita pink segala! Kalau aku Naru, boleh-boleh saja pitanya! Tapi aku laki-laki! LAKI-LAKI!

Cih, seharusnya aku tidak kelepasan dg ego-ku tadi. Kalau aku tidak kelepasan, pasti aku tidak akan duduk di kursi meja makan dg tali yg melilit tubuhku supaya aku tidak bisa bergerak. Setelah itu aku harus berjanji tidak boleh main PS, game online ataupun pergi main dg teman-temanku sehabis sekolah selama sebulan. Apa yg ada dipikiran ibuku sekarang? Rasanya ada yg tidak beres!

Ah iya, para reader belum tau identitas lengkapku dan keluargaku, kan?! Kalau author belum bilang, aku aja yg bilang! Ehm!

Pertama, aku! Namaku Kyuubi Namikaze anak sulung dari keluarga Namikaze. Sekarang umurku 12 tahun mendekati 13 tahun dan aku akan masuk kelas 1 SMP hari ini. Rambutku berwarna merah cerah (seperti ibuku) yg sepanjang tengkuk-ku dan mataku berwarna ungu seperti ibuku. Kalau dipersingkat, aku seperti versi cowok kecil dari ibuku tapi dg 3 garis horizontal di masing-masing pipiku seperti kucing. Tapi bukan malah keliatan seperti kucing, rasanya lebih mirip rubah karna rambutku yg merah dan tatapanku yg tajam.

Kedua, adik semata wayangku! Namanya Naruto Namikaze (sudah tau, kan?), dia anak bungsu di keluarga sederhana ini. Sekarang dia baru berumur 7 tahun dan akan masuk SD kelas 1 hari ini sama sepertiku. Rambutnya berwarna pirang cerah sepanjang bahu dan mata biru safir seperti ayahku. Dia juga memiliki garis kumis kucing di wajahnya sama sepertiku. Orang banyak bilang kalau aku mirip ibuku versi cowok dan Naru mirip ayahku versi cewek. Bedanya kami punya tanda lahir 'kumis kucing' ini di wajah kami.

Ketiga, ibuku yg cerewet! Namanya Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Anak dari keluarga Uzumaki yg lari dari rumah (aku nguping pembicaraannya dg ayah soal ini! jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya!). Sekarang dia berumur 35 tahun. Kalau soal pekerjaan, dia hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Rambutnya berwarna merah (sepertiku) panjang sampai melewati pinggangnya. Dia memiliki mata yg sama dg-ku (tadi sudah aku jelaskan, kan?). Sifatnya kadang mirip ABG umur belasan dan kadang seperti seorang orang tua dewasa yg tegas.

Keempat, ayahku (belum muncul)! Namanya Minato Namikaze, anak dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja. Sekarang dia sudah berumur 40 tahun dan sedang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan bernama Uchiha Corp. Kalau nggak salah kata ayah dia pernah kerja di kemiliteran negara, tapi pensiun setelah menikah dg ibu. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu peduli dg itu karna cita-citaku jadi atlet, bukan tentara!

Dan itulah perkenalan keluarga sederhanaku ini! Walau sepertinya orang tuaku dulu punya masalah di masa lalu dan sering bertengkar, mereka pasti berbaikan kok! Untung mereka tidak bertengkar didepan adik manisku! Aku tidak mau dia menerima pahitnya kehidupan di umurnya yg masih muda.

Baiklah, abaikan apa yg aku katakan tadi!

Sekarang aku harus berurusan dg ibuku yg cerewet ini! Untung sifat sabar dan bijak tou-chan menurun padaku dan sifat egois dan manja ibu nurun ke adikku. Walau cara bicaraku mirip dg ibuku dan Naru lebih banyak bicara mirip dg tou-chan (singkat, jelas, padat).

End of Kyuu's Pov.

"jadi kaa-chan, tolong lepaskan ikatanku sekarang!" kata Kyuubi dg nada sedikit memohon.

"belum boleh! Hukumanmu belum kelar, Kyuu-chan!" kata Kushina dg seringai setan. Kushina kemudian mengambil ponsel kameranya dari meja didepan T.V ruang keluarga.

"Naru-hime kecil, bagaimana kalau kau bangunkan tou-chan dulu diatas? Kaa-chan ada urusan dg kakakmu!~" kata Kushina dg nada seperti malaikat pada Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa bagi Kyuubi cara bicara Kushina seperti setan yg berusaha memisahkannya dg malaikat pelindungnya.

"siap kaa-chan!" kata Naruto dg cerianya. Dia kemudian berlari kearah kamar orang tuanya dg sedikit bersenandung ria.

'TIDAK NARU! KEMBALI! AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU!' teriak Kyuubi didalam hati sampai Naruto hilang dari pandangan keduanya.

Setelah Naruto hilang dari pandangan keduanya, Kushina berbalik menghadap Kyuubi dg muka setan dan aura mengerikan. Kushina sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dg senyuman iblis yg lebar.

" _ready for your punishment little boy?!~_ " kata Kushina dg nada setan.

'tuhan! Apapun yg akan diperbuat ibuku ini, tolong selamatkan nyawa hamba!' batin Kyuubi dg keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. 'ah! Tapi kalau nyawa hamba memang hanya sampai segini, tolong biarkan hamba melihat wajah adik manis hamba untuk terakhir kalinya!' batin Kyuubi lagi dg lebaynya.

Untuk sementara kita tinggalkan kedua ibu dan anak yg hampir mirip ini sendiri!~

.

.

.

.

Dikamar orang tuanya, Naru berjalan dg cerianya kearah tempat tidur. Dia naik keatas tempat tidur untuk 2 orang itu dan merangkak kebagian samping kanan tempat tidur itu tempat ayahnya sedang tertidur pulas.

"Tou-chan! Ayo bangun! Nanti Naru dan Kyuu-nii terlmabat ke sekolah!" kata Naru kecil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minato kecil.

"ngghh... 5 menit lagi, Kushina!~" ngigau Minato tidak jelas sambil berbalik membelakangi Naruto.

"tou-chan! Nanti kaa-san marah! Dan Naru bukan kaa-san!" kata Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minato sedikit lebih keras.

"Ngoohh...5 menit lagi!..." ngigau Minato lagi.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat sebuah ide brilian -menurutnya- muncul di kepalanya. Dia kemudian mengambil kursi rias ibunya dan menggesernya ke samping tempat tidur. Dia naik keatas kursi itu dan mengambil posisi siap-siap melompat. Kemudian dia melompat kearah Minato dan mendarat sukses diatas tubuhnya.

BUGH.

"UHUK!"

Dalam sekejap Minato terbangun dari tidurnya dg wajah pucat.

"YEAAI!~ TOU-CHAN BANGUN!~" teriak Naruto dg girangnya diatas tubuh ayahnya.

"Na-Naru-hime? Hah... ada apa?" tanya Minato yg sedikit horor melihat anak bungsunya itu.

"ayo bangun lalu siap-siap! Nanti Naru sama Kyuu-nii terlambat! Lalu kaa-chan marah dan menendang tou-chan keluar rumah!" kata Nrau sambil berdiri diatas perut Minato yg tentu membuat Minato terbatuk-batuk.

"i-iya-iya! Keluar dulu ya, tou-chan siap-siap dulu!" kata Minato menggendong Naruto keluar kamar.

Lalu Minato menutup pintu kamarnya pelan setelah memberitahu Naruto untuk menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian Minato keluar dari kamar itu dg pakaian kantor dan tas kantornya. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto kecil masih setia menunggunya didepan pintu kamarnya.

"N-Naru-hime, kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Minato sedikit berjongkok agar menyamai tingginya dg Naruto.

"kata tou-chan kan tunggu disini! Jadi Naru berdiri disini aja nunggu tou-chan dari tadi!" kata Naruto dg wajah polos dan suara cemprengnya.

"ya sudahlah... mana Kyuubi dan Kushina?" tanya Minato.

"mereka udah ada di ruang makan dari tadi!" kata Naruto sambil nunjuk kearah pintu ruang makan.

Kedua ayah dan anak pirang itu-pun berjalan kearah pintu ruang makan yg tidak ada pintunya itu. (ngerti nggak?). Dan saat mereka melihat kedalam ruang makan sekaligus dapur itu, mereka terkejut tidak percaya.

"oh, ohayo ne Anata!~" kata Kushina sedikit ber- _sing a song_.

"tou-chan! Naru! Tolong aku!" rengek Kyuubi sambil nagis lebay.

Sekarang inI, Kyuubi masih dalam posisi terikat di kursi. Tapi kali ini dia memakai gaun pink lama Kushina dan dia memakai sebuah tiara princess di kepalanya. Rambut merah Kyuubi yg sampai tengkuk-nya, diikat sedikit dg pita berwarna pink. Sedangkan Kushina sedang merekam Kyuubi yg terlihat seperti dirinya waktu kecil. Kushina merekam Kyuubi sambil menyuapinya kue yg disimpannya didalam kulkas. Walau harus memaksa Kyuubi terlebih dahulu, tapi akhirnya Kyuubi mau menuruti perintahnya dg ancaman hukumannya akan ditambah.

"k-kalian sedang apa?" tanya Minato masih cengok di lidah pintu.

"aku hanya memberi hukuman untuk anak sulung kita yg kurang sopan ini!~" kata Kushina dg senangnya ikut merekam ekspresi terkejut Minato.

"Kaa-chan! Naru juga mau kue-nya! Aaaaaa~..." kata Naruto sambil membuka mulutnya meminta kue yg disuapi Kushina pada Kyuubi.

"Naru-hime kecil juga mau? Ini kereta kue-nya datag! Chu chu chu~" kata Kushina pura-pura menjadikan sendok dg kue itu sebagai kereta lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecil Naruto.

"kaa-chan! Hukumannya sudah aja ya! Kan sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat!" kata Kyuubi masih menangis lebay.

"oke-oke! Kaa-chan sudah ambil cukup gambarnya kok! Sekarang Kyuu-chan ganti baju dulu di kamarnya, ya!~" kata Kushina dg senang melihat hasil rekamannya.

"sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Kyuu-chan, Kushi-" tapi perkataan Kyuubi berikutnya dihentikannya karna pelototan iblis ibunya.

"K-Kaa-chan!" kata Kyuubi tersenyum takut.

Kushina langsung kembali tersenyum senang. Sekarang mood-nya sudah kembali baik setelah mempermainkan putra sulungnya itu.

"Kanata, Naru-hime, ayo kalian sarapan dulu!" kata Kushina menata piring di meja makan.

Detik berikutnya, Naruto dan Minato berjalan kearah meja makan dan mengambil nasi dan lauk-pauk yg mereka inginkan lalu memakannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuubi datang dg seragam SMP-nya dan ikut sarapan bersama mereka. Setelah 20 menit berlalu, semua anggota keluarga itu sudah selesai sarapan dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Minato, Kyuubi dan Naruto pamit pada Kushina sebelum akhirnya pergi dg mobil sederhana mereka menuju kantor dan sekolah masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Naruto's Pov:

Halo minna-san! Tadi nii-chan ku sudah memberitahu biodataku dna keluargaku yg lain, kan? Bagus! Aku jadi nggak usah capek-capek jelasin lagi! Ehm!

Sekarang ini aku ada di mobil keluargaku dan mendekati sekolah SD baruku! Namanya Konoha Elimenteri School (KES). Sekolah unggul di kota Tokyo. Hari ini, hari pertama aku masuk kelas 1 SD! Senangnya! Aku harap bisa dapat teman baru disini!

Akhirnya tou-chan sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sekolah. Nii-chan tadi udah diantar ke SMP barunya. Tou-chan dan aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yg lumayan besar itu (menurutku, sih!...). Akhirnya kami sampai di depan kelas 1-1, kelas baruku. Disana sudah keliatan beberapa murid baru yg menangis takut dan orang tua mereka yg berusaha menenangkan mereka. Kenapa harus nangis, sih? Kan hari ini Cuma belajar sampai jam 11 doang!

"tou-chan tinggalkan dulu ya,Naru-hime! Jaga diri dan jadi anak yg baik ya!" kata Tou-chan mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"hai' tou-chan! Nanti jemput Naru jam 11, ya!" kataku dg girang.

Tou-chan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ku, tou-chan berjalan pergi menuju halaman sekolah untuk mengambil mobilnya dan berangkat kerja.

Guru baruku masuk kedalam kelas beberapa menit setelah aku masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk kosong yg nyaman menurutku. Kami memperkenalkan diri satu persatu mulai dari si guru sampai anak terakhir yg disebutkan guruku berdasarkan absen. Ternyata masuk SD itu menyenangkan juga, ya! Sekolahnya luas, alat-alat belajarnya banyak, bukunya banyak cerita, dan ada lapangan basket, sepak bola dan voli-nya! Tapi masalahnya pelajarannya lebih banyak dari di TK. Bukunya juga lebih banyak dan lebih tebal! Ya sudahlah! Nanti juga terbiasa! Nanti kalau di SMP, apa lebih tebal dan lama lagi ya pelajarannya?

.

.

 _Skip time 10 bulan kemudian_

.

.

Aku sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dg teman-teman sekelas-ku. Lalu tiba-tiba aku melihat guru TK lamaku dg beberapa anak-anak TK.

"ah, Iruka-sensei! Ada apa kemari?" tanyaku menghampiri Iruka-sensei di gerbang sekolah yg diikuti teman-temanku.

"ah, Naruto-chan! Ini, sensei sedang mengajak anak-anak TK yg mau masuk SD jalan-jalan ke sekolah-sekolah SD terdekat dan terbagus!" jelas Iruka-sensei. "Anak-anak, ayo beri salam pada kakak-kakak kalian!"

Awalnya anak-anak TK itu hanya diam. Sepertinya mereka malu? Apa aku semengerikan itu?

"nggak apa-apa, kok! Kalau ada pertanyaan silakan tanyakan padaku! Jangan malu-malu!~" kataku memecahkan suasanan yg akward ini.

"eum... itu..." satu anak mulai bergumam-gumam tidak jelas sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya.

"ada apa?" tanyaku dg sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahku.

"em... apa ada kakak kelas yg jahat nggak?" tanya adik itu.

"nggak ada kok! Kami semua main bersama-sama!" kata salah satu temanku yg bernama Shira.

"em... apa makanan kantinnya enak?" tanya adik yg lainnya.

"enak kok! Gratis lagi!" kata temanku yg lain bernama Matsuri.

"hei kakak pirang!" terdengar sebuah suara anak kecil yg sepertinya memanggilku.

Aku menoleh kearah asal suara itu. Dan aku mendapati seorang anak kecil perempuan berambut coklat gelap sebahu. Mata hitam anak perempuan yg lebih muda 1 tahun dariku itu menatapku tanpa rasa takut ataupun malu seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Hoo... ternyata anak ini PD juga, ya?

"ada apa adik manis?" tanyaku berusaha seramah mungkin.

"apa ada cogan mantap yg punya roti sobek disini?" tanya adik berambut coklat itu dg gaya bicara tidak sopan. Apalagi topik yg dia tanyakan sangat tidak pas untuk seorang anak TK.

"Heh? Apa? Roti sobek? Cogan?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"dasar! Kakak-kakak disini bodoh amat, ya!?" kata anak itu dg gaya sombong.

"apa kau bilang anak kecil?!" teriakku dg penuh amarah. Jika saja Shira dan Matsuri tidak menahanku, pasti aku sudah menendang anak kurang ajar ini sampai terbang ke arab saudi.

"sudahlah Naru-chan! Maafkan Hashirama-chan, ya! Dia kan memang masih kecil dan agak nakal di TK!" kata Iruka-sensei berusaha menenangkanku."ayolah Hashirama-chan, minta maaf pada Naru-nee!" bujuk Iruka-sensei.

"huh...iya-iya! Gomen Naru-nee! Hashi Cuma becanda!" katanya masih dg gaya sombong yg sama.

'dasar! Awas anak satu ini!' batinku dg penuh amarah seperti kaa-san ku.

Seteah berbincang dan bermain sebentar, akhirnya bel tanda istirahat sudah berakhir berbunyi. Aku dan teman-temanku mengucapkan pamit pada Iruka-sensei dan anak-anak TK itu. Lalu kami melesat pergi kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

-Skip Time-

Waktu pulang akhirnya tiba. Aku mengemaskan barang-barangku, mengucapkan pamit pada guru dan teman-teman sekelasku, kemudian melesat pergi keluar pekarangan sekolah. Saat aku tengah berjalan di trotoar kearah tempat tinggalku, aku melihat sesosok anak kecil yg sangat kukenali sedang di bully beberapa anak kelas 4. Dilihat dari seragam anak kelas 4 itu, mereka berasal dari kompleks sebelah, Ame Elementary School (AES).

Gadis kecil yg masih TK itu berusaha menahan tangisannya saat anak laki-laki itu mengambil tas-nya dan membongkar isi dalamnya. Lalu rambutnya dijambak dg lumayan kuat oleh salah satu dari laki-laki itu.

Gadis kecil itu adalah si anak sombong yg tadi datang ke sekolahku bersama Iruka-sensei. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hashirama-chan? Nama yg agak aneh untuk seorang anak perempuan yg manis.

Karna aku tidak tahan melihatnya, aku melangkah kearah kakak-kakak laki-laki yg sedang membully Hashirama itu.

Dasar! Gadis kecil itu suka buat onar, ya?

End of Naruto's Pov.

"dasar gadis kecil tak tau malu! Makan ini!" kata salah satu laki-laki yg berambut hitam sambil menjambak rambut Hashirama.

"AAAHHH!" teriak Hashirama kecil sambil menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Salah satu laki-laki lagi merebut tas yg dipeluk Hashirama kecil dan membongkar isinya.

"AH! D-DAMEO!" teriak Hashirama sambil berusaha mengambil tasnya kembali. Tapi tentu saja nihil.

"heh? Tas kecilmu ini sangat menjijikkan! Seperti prilakumu, kan?!" kata laki-laki itu membongkar semua isi tas Hashirama.

Tidak disangka, beberapa uang koin berjatuhan dari dalam tas Hashirama.

"wah! Lihat ini! Kita bisa beli es krim yg ditumpahkannya tadi dg uang ini!" kata laki-aki itu. "kau tidak keberatan kan gadis sombong?!"

Hampir saja Hashirama mengeluarkan air matanya, seseorang datang dan menampar tangan orang yg menjambak rambutnya tadi. Hashirama terududk di trotoar sambil masih menundukkan kepala berusaha menghilangkan air matanya yg sudah akan berjatuhan itu.

"hei?! Siapa kau?" teriak laki-laki itu. "oh.. Cuma adik kecil lainnya, toh!"

"ada apa adik manis? Kau ada urusan dg gadis sombong ini?!" kata laki-laki yg sedang memegang tas Hashirama.

"tidak ada! Aku Cuma lewat dan lihat kalian memperlakukan anak kecil dg semena-mena! Jadi aku datang untuk mengingatkan kakak-kakak semua, itu saja!" kata si penolong itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"apa? Pfftt.. hahahahaha!" tawa anak laki-laki itu meledak seketika.

"oh... oh ya ampun! Kau lucu sekali adik manis! Kau berlagak sok seperti polisi dan memberitahu kami kalau tindakan kami ini tidak boleh dan termasuk semena-mena! Jaga lidah kecilmu tetap didalam ya adik manis!" kata laki-laki yg lainnya sambil menyamakan tingginya dg si penolong kecil.

Si penolong menggeram sedikit lalu dia menendang laki-laki itu dibagian selangkangannya yg membuat laki-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang selangkangnya yg terasa nyeri.

"gadis kurang ajar...!" geram laki-laki itu. Dia kemudian bergerak untuk menampar wajah si gadis pirang. Tapi gadis kecil itu mengelak dan berlari kebelakang laki-laki itu. Dia menarik tangan Hashirama dan menuntunnya untuk segera berlari menjauh(jangan lupa, dia sudah mengambil tasnya).

"anak-anak tak tau malu! Ayo keja mereka!" teriak laki-laki yg sepertinya bos dari sekelompok laki-laki tadi.

Hashirama dan Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menelusuri jalanan trotoar. Mereka memutuskan untuk memotong jalan kesalah satu kawasan taman alam disana. Mereka masuk melalui celah kecil yg ada di pagar taman alam itu.

"hei anak nakal! Awas kau!" teriak kelompok laki-laki yg mengejar mereka itu.

Mereka lanjut berlari. Tapi sayangnya mereka mendapat jalan buntu. Mereka terjebak antara kelompok anak laki-laki itu dan sebuah jurang yg berkabut. Bahkan mereka tidak tau berapa dalam jurang itu. Hashirama menggenggam erat lengan baju Naruto dg takut.

"tidak ada jalan untuk lolos bocah nakal! Sekarang ikut dg kami!" kata bos anak laki-laki itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menggendong Hashirama dan melompat kedalam jurang itu. Hashirama tidak dapat berteriak ataupun berkata-kata. Dia terlalu shock untuk dapat merespon apa yg terjadi saat ini. kelompok anak laki-laki itu juga ikut kaget dg tindakan mendadak Naruto. Dalam hitungan dtik, sosok kedua anak itu menghilang ditelan kabut.

"h-hei! A-apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu laki-laki itu.

"a-aku tidak tau!" kata laki-laki yg lain.

"g-gimana nih?!"

"k-kabur! KABUR!" kata si bos laki-laki. Dalam hitungan detik, kelompok laki-laki itu langsung lari pergi dari tempat kejadian itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, kedua anak itu selamat. Ternyata itu bukan jurang tapi hanya tanjakan kecil dan mereka hanya jatuh dari ketinggian 10 cm. Untungnya kabut tebal yg menjadi penyelamat mereka itu menutupi tubuh mereka dg sempurna sehingga kelompok laki-laki itu tidak bisa mengetahui apa yg sebenarnya terjadi. Hashirama membuka matanya dan berdiri dg ekspresi yg masih shock.

"a-aku masih hidup! A-aku hidup!" kata Hashirama bersyukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

"h-hei, a-arigato na...eh?! kau kakak bodoh waktu itu kan?!" kata Hashirama kaget setelah melihat wajah Naruto sepenuhnya.

Naruto menjitak kepala Hashirama dg lumayan kuat membuatnya sedikit menangis.

"kau itu memang anak yg nakal ya! Mendapat masalah dengan anak sekolah lain dan sekarang mengejek penolongmu! Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu diterkam kakak-kakak sekolah AES tadi!" kata Naruto dengan penuh emosi.

Hal itu entah kenapa membuat Hashirama kelepasan menangis. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hashirama untuk menangis karna dia juga sering menangis saat kena marah dg kaa-channya.

"ya sudahlah! Ayo aku antarkan pulang!" kata Naruto menggenggam tangan Hashirama dan menuntunnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Hashirama mulai menenangkan diri. Dia merasa nyaman saat digenggam oleh Naruto jadi dia berhenti menangis.

"a-anu..." Hashirama mulai bersuara dan Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

"...k-kalau nggak salah... nama kakak Naruto, kan?" kata Hashirama sedikit malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum senyuman khas-nya dan mengangguk. "hmh! Namaku Naruto Namikaze! Dan kau harus memanggilku Naru-hime jika ingin berteman dg ku!"

"kakak... agak nyentrik juga ya!~" kata Hashirama sambil tertawa.

Naruto seketika menjadi malu dan menjitak kepala Hashirama lagi. Tapi setidaknya yg ini tidak sesakit yg sebelumnya.

"diam bocah nakal!"

"itte! Naru-hime-nee jangan kasar kayak gitu dong!" rengek Hashirama.

"makanya kau ja—tunggu... kau memanggilku Naru-hime?" tanya Naruto.

"uhh... iya kan? Naru-hime-nee yg bilang harus panggil Naru-hime kan?" kata Hashirama bingung.

"ya sudahlah!" kata Naruto menepuk kepala Hashirama.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tersadar dari flashback-nya. Kemudian dia menyeringai kecil menatap kearah Hashirama dg tatapan tajam seekor rubah.

" _oh... it's you~ long time no see, you naughty brat"_ ' gumam Naruto.

Hashirama hanya terkekeh kecil dg pernyataan Naruto.

" _you know I'm not a brat anymore Naru-hime-nee~"_ kata Hashirama sedikit bersing-a-song.

Naruto menepuk kepala Hashirama masih dg seringaian khas-nya.

" _your still a brat to me, you know?"_ gumamnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang muncul dan memperhatikan mereka dg wajah yg sedikit shock.

.

.

.

"uhm... permisi...?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

HEI SEMUA! LONG TIME NO SEE!

Rasanya udah setengah tahun saya nggak ngelanjutin nih cerita! Kangen...

Ngomong-ngomong... gimana ceritanya? Saya agak lupa tentang alur ceritanya jadi mungkin ada yg tidak nyambung dg cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Gomen! Saya sendiri lupa bagaimana jadinya nanti cerita saya ini! tapi saya akan berusaha untuk mengingatnya!

Juga dari waktu kewaktu nanti akan ada beberapa perubahan yg akan saya buat karna sebelumnya saya melakukan kesalahan dg perubahan itu! Istilah lain, saya akan memperbaiki kesalahan yg saya buat tanpa peringatan. Jadi maklum-maklum aja kalau tiba-tiba ada yg berubah!

Satu lagi, mungkin saya bakal updated-nya lama bingitz! Habisnya sekarang saya lagi dalam masa ujian (lagi)!

Jadi mohon untuk bersabar dan setia menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita agen saya yg laknat ini ya!~

Jaa matta ashita minna-san! Sayonara!~

Maaf bila chap ini hasilnya nggak maksimal!


End file.
